Is My Brother a Psycho?
by LittleZhao
Summary: Sehunnie. Kau sudah pulang? / Kau sudah berani membentakku, Luhan? / Sehun! Cukup! / MUNGKIN TANPA DIBAYARPUN KAU TETAP AKAN MAU MELAYANINYA! / A HunHan fanfiction. YAOI /M/
1. Chapter 1

Is My Brother a Psycho?

(Chapter 1)

By LittleZhao

Cast : All EXO member and another

Pairing : HunHan as the main pairing. You can find

other pairing(s) on the story

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Casts are not mine, only the story is mine.

.

ATTENTION!

THIS IS A FANFICTION WITH 'M (MATURE)' RATE. SO I GIVE YOU ATTENTION IN THE BEGINNING. IF YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO READ THIS, YOU CAN EXIT FROM THIS PAGE. IF YOU STILL WANNA READ THIS, YOU WILL ACCEPT THE EFFECT. SO, THINK AGAIN, OK?

.

PERHATIAN!

INI ADALAH FANFICTION DENGAN RATE M (DEWASA). JADI, ZHAO MEMBERIKAN PERINGATAN DI AWAL. JIKA KAMU BELUM CUKUP UMUR UNTUK MEMBACA INI, KAMU BISA KELUAR DARI HALAMAN INI. JIKA KAMU TETAP INGIN MEMBACA INI, KAMU AKAN MENERIMA EFEKNYA. JADI PIKIRKAN LAGI, YA?

Happy reading ^_^

.

.

.

"Aaah…ampun, Hunnie….aah.. . Hent…tihkaaannhhh.. aaahh…,"

"Aaahhh…. Hyung.. Aaahh, kau sangat nikmat,"

"Sehunnnieeehh…aaaahhh… Stophh. Jebaall,"

"Sebentar lagi, chagiiihh.. aahh ssshhh…,"

"Hunnieeehhh aaahh…..,"

Terdengar suara 'mereka' yang sedang melakukan aktivitas malam-nya. Suara decitan kasur, keringat yang bercampur, suasana dingin dari hujan di luar, bahkan sebuah kamera yang merekam kegiatan mereka menambah kesan panas di dalam kamar ini.

.

.

'Cit..cit..cit'

Hari sudah pagi. Suara cicit burung menyambut matahari yang akan merajai hari ini. Berbeda dengan tadi malam yang diselimuti hujan deras, sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang cerah.

"Jangan cengeng, Luhan! Hentikan tangismu. Cepat mandi dan cepat pergi ke kampus!" suara baju yang dilempar terdengar bersamaan dengan selesainya bentakan namja jangkung berambut warna-warni. Xi Sehun. Nama namja itu. Namja yang sekarang berumur 19 tahun dan memakai pakaian sekolah itu terlihat sedang membentak seseorang yang berada di atas kasur. Namja yang menutupi tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut apapun dengan selimut, rambut oranye yang berantakan, sesenggukkan, dan bermata sembab. Nama namja itu adalah Xi Luhan. Luhan adalah seseorang berumur 23 tahun. Namun, ukuran tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil tidak akan membuatmu percaya kalau ia adalah seorang kakak. Ya, hyung. Dia adalah hyung dari Sehun. Hyung kandung.

Sadar ia terus ditatapi, Luhan langsung mengambil bajunya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, Luhan langsung menuju ke dapur dan ketika di tangga ia terdiam melihat Sehun sedang mengoleskan selai strawberry di atas roti. Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke kiri dan melihat hyungnya sedang berdiri di tangga sambil menenteng tas MCM-nya. Polo putih polos, celana jeans panjang berwarna biru dongker, sepatu sneaker putih, ditambah lagi dengan kacamata dengan frame berwarna hitamnya membuat Luhan terlihat nerd sekaligus innocent.

'DAMN!' rutuk Sehun dalam hati. Tidak tahukah Luhan kalau Sehun sedang lapar sekarang?

Luhan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun. Duduk di bangku di seberang Sehun dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil roti. Sebelum Luhan menjangkau roti, tangan Sehun menghentikannya.

"Ini," Sehun memberikan sebuah piring berisi roti yang sudah diolesi selai strawberry kepada Luhan. Luhan menerima piring itu dan menaruhnya di hadapannya. Bukannya makan, ia malah terdiam dan menunduk. Sehun yang melihat hyung-nya murung langsung mengambil tindakan. Sehun tau apa yang membuat Luhan murung seperti ini.

"Hyung," panggil Sehun sambil menepuk pahanya. Luhan yang dipanggil, hanya bisa berjalan mendekati Sehun. Pasrah ketika Sehun menarik tangannya, mendudukkannya di pangkuan Sehun, dan membiarkan adiknya memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Mianhae atas perlakuanku tadi malam, hyung. Kau tahu, kan, aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan orang lain? Apalagi sampai melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku marah tadi malam. Tapi itu karena aku cemburu. Aku sayang padamu, hyung," Sehun mengatakan itu sambil mengelus rambut Luhan sayang dan menatap mata Luhan. Namun, Luhan tidak menatapnya. Luhan malah menunduk dan tetap murung walaupun ia terlihat menerima semua perlakuan Sehun.

"Tatap aku, hyung," Luhan yang mendengar perintah Sehun langsung menatap Sehun seketika itu juga.

"Sa…," Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk melepas kacamata Luhan. Setelah terlepas, terlihat mata Luhan yang sembab.

"rang…," Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk mendekatkan wajah manis itu kepadanya sambil memajukan wajahnya sendiri.

"hae…," mereka makin dekat. Mata mereka bertatapan. Hidung merekapun bersentuhan. Terasa nafas yang begitu hangat milik keduanya. Membuat pipi Luhan merona.

"yo…," 'CUP' Sehun langsung mengecup bibir pink Luhan setelah mengatakan cintanya. Entah itu cinta adik kepada kakak. Cinta antarmanusia. Atau cinta yang seperti apa. Hanya Sehun yang tau itu.

Sehun melepaskan kecupan yang tidak sampai tiga detik itu. Tapi ia tidak menjauhkan wajahnya. Tetap dekat dengan wajah Luhan. Tetap membuat mereka saling bertatapan. Merasakan hembusan nafas yang begitu nyaman dan membuat terlena.

"Cup…mmh..mmmm.," tak sampai lima detik. Sehun kembali menempelkan bibirnya kepada bibir Luhan. Ia mengulum bibir itu. Merasakan betapa kenyal dan basah bibir hyung-nya. Sehun menahan kepala Luhan agar tidak menjauh, bahkan menarik tengkuknya dan membawa ciuman itu semakin dalam. Kulum. Hisap. Itu yang terjadi di antara keduanya saat ini.

"Enggh…mmm," Luhan mulai mendesah. Ia sudah sering berada di saat-saat seperti ini bersama Sehun. Sering juga ia berusaha menolaknya. Tetapi, semakin kuat usaha Luhan untuk menghentikan, semakin kuat pula sensasi yang ia rasakan dan tidak bisa ia tolak.

Sehun yang merasa tidak puas hanya dengan kuluman dan hisapan, mencubit nipple kiri Luhan dan membuat Luhan mendesah hebat. Sehun yang mendapat kesempatan saat mulut Luhan terbuka langsung menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Luhan. Mencari kehangatan di sana. Bertarung dengan lidah Luhan. Menghisapnya. Meggigitnya kecil. Dan pada akhirnya menghasilkan saliva yang mengalir di dagu keduanya. Sehun memang tahu di mana titik sensitif Luhan.

Entah sejak kapan posisi mereka berubah. Luhan tetap berada di pangkuan Sehun, namun sekarang Luhan menghadap Sehun dengan kaki yang menjepit pinggang Sehun. Ia seakan tidak mau lepas dari Sehun.

"Kring…kring…," tiba-tiba terdengar suara smartphone milik Luhan. Membuat mereka melepaskan pagutan dan saling memalingkan wajah. Luhan panik dan ingin mengambil smartphone-nya di kantong celananya. Namun ternyata Sehun lebih dulu mendapatkannya. Sehun melihat tulisan di layar sebesar 2.6 inch itu.

'Kris-ah. Calling'

Sehun memberikan smartphone itu kepada Luhan. Lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Angkat! Loudspeaker! Bicara seperlunya!"

Lalu Luhan mengangkatnya dengan gugup dan menyentuh tombol loudspeaker. Sehun mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan seksama.

"N-ne, Kris. W-wa-wae?"

'Hyung, kau terdengar gugup. Ada apa?' terdengar suara Kris dari seberang.

"A-ah…. Aniyo, Kris-ah. Ada apa menelepon?"

'Hari ini kau masuk, kan, hyung?'

"Tentu, Kris. Waeyo?"

'Aniyo. Eum…. Aku hanya…. Rindu denganmu,'

Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam kaos polo Luhan dan meraba abs Luhan yang mulai terbentuk. Hal ini membuat Luhan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat.

'Hyung? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?' Kris yang mendengar hembusan nafas Luhan langsung bertanya.

"A-ah-aku baik-baik saja, Kris,"

'Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Kau sudah sarapan, hyung?'

Seketika itu, Sehun mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari kaos Luhan. Luhan merasa lega. Tapi yang Sehun lakukan adalah mengulum ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Kemudian, kembali memasukkan tangannya ke kaos Luhan. Tangannya menuju dada Luhan. Membelainya. Luhan bisa merasakan sekarang tangan Sehun mulai menuju nipple-nya.

"S-sudahh, Kris. Kris, sudah dulu, ne?"

'Aniyo. Aku masih rindu,' dan benar saja, jari-jari Sehun mulai meraba nipple-nya. Basah. Luhan merasa basah di nipple-nya.

"K-kris. Sudah, ne. jebal," Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya mencegah desahan yang akan keluar.

'Ah. Baiklah. Oh iya, aku akan menjemputmu, hyung! Tunggu aku!'

Sehun langsung mengeluarkan smirk-nya. Ia memelintir nipple Luhan sampai Luhan mencengkram bajunya.

"Aniyo! Aku… aku akan berangkat dengan S-Sehun. Kris, sudah ya,"

'KLIK'

Luhan mematikan sambungan telepon dan seketika itu pula Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. Luhan melihat Sehun yang menatapnya meremehkan. Luhan mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena ulah Sehun.

"Sudah selesai, pacarannya?" terdengar suara dingin Sehun. Luhan bergidik dibuatnya.

"A-aku…," sebelum Luhan selesai menjawab, Sehun merampas smartphone di tangan Luhan dan mendorong Luhan pelan.

"Pergilah ke kampus. Aku rasa, aku tidak akan sekolah hari ini. Sudah jam setengah 8. Aku sudah telat,"

Luhan melirik jam dan melihat jarum pendek di tengah-tengah angka 7 dan 8, sedangkan jarum panjang di angka 6. Luhan segera memakai kacamatanya dan menggendong tasnya. 1 menit, Luhan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia menatap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Luhan-hyung sayang?" Sehun bertanya dengan penekanan di tiga kata terakhir dan dengan nada mengejek.

"I-itu…. Smartphone-ku,"

"Ini? Ini kusita! Pergilah!"

Luhan yang dibentak, langsung berbalik dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Namun, sebuah tangan menahannya dan memegang dagunya. Mencengkeram dagu itu agar Luhan menatap orang itu.

"Dan ingat, rusa kecil! Jangan lagi berlaku macam-macam! Berlakulah sewajarnya. Pulang tepat waktu dan SENDIRI!"

Selesai berkata begitu, Sehun melepaskan dagu Luhan dengan kasar. Lalu, Luhanpun berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan berangkat ke kampusnya.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

Aaaaa…. Zhao ngetik apa ini? *nunjuk monitor* Yaampun, mianhae buat semuanya. Maaf, Zhao jadi ngetik yang kayak gini. Maaf. Maaf banget buat content dewasanya. Zhao udah bikin kayak gini, bahkan ngasih warning. Padahal Zhao sendiri belum 17. Aaaaa…

Ah, Zhao belum nyapa.

Annyeong haseyo, Chingudeul, Oppadeul, Eonniedeul, dan Dongsaeng-dongsaeng Zhao tercinta.

Ketemu lagi dengan Zhao disini. Ngomong-ngomong, maaf kalo ceritanya keterlaluan, aneh, bikin pusing, dan semacamnya. Zhao nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen bikin ff baru dan nggak tahu kenapa imajinasi yang muncul malah kayak gini. Maaf. Maaf /bow 100x/

Tapi. …. Boleh kan Zhao minta review, kritik, saran, dan respon lainnya buat ff kali ini. Sekalian minta pendapat tentang ff ini. Mau dilanjut atau stop here?

So, akhir kata Zhao minta maaf dan terimakasih udah membaca ff Zhao yang ini.

RnR, ne….

Annyeong ~~


	2. Chapter 2

Is My Brother a Psycho?

(Chapter 2)

By LittleZhao

Cast : All EXO member and another

Pairing : HunHan as the main pairing. You can find

other pairing(s) on the story

Rate : M and Incest

Disclaimer : Casts are not mine, only the story is mine.

.

ATTENTION!

THIS IS A FANFICTION WITH 'M (MATURE)' RATE. SO I GIVE YOU ATTENTION IN THE BEGINNING. IF YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO READ THIS, YOU CAN EXIT FROM THIS PAGE. IF YOU STILL WANNA READ THIS, YOU WILL ACCEPT THE EFFECT. SO, THINK AGAIN, OK?

.

PERHATIAN!

INI ADALAH FANFICTION DENGAN RATE M (DEWASA). JADI, ZHAO MEMBERIKAN PERINGATAN DI AWAL. JIKA KAMU BELUM CUKUP UMUR UNTUK MEMBACA INI, KAMU BISA KELUAR DARI HALAMAN INI. JIKA KAMU TETAP INGIN MEMBACA INI, KAMU AKAN MENERIMA EFEKNYA. JADI PIKIRKAN LAGI, YA?

Happy reading ^_^

.

.

.

Luhan menelusuri jalan menuju kampusnya seorang diri. Ia selalu berjalan kaki menuju kampusnya. Sebenarnya, Luhan dan Sehun adalah anak orang kaya. Anak konglomerat yang bisa mendapatkan sesuatu hanya dengan menjentikkan jari. Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum perusahaan yang ayah mereka pimpin bangkrut karena kasus korupsi dan orang tua mereka bercerai. Semua harta mereka habis. Yang tersisa hanya rumah besar yang sejak dulu mereka tinggali dan sebuah mobil Ferrarri berwarna merah yang dibeli sebelum perusahaan bangkrut. Mungkin kedua benda itu akan dijual juga nantinya. Hak asuh mereka diambil oleh ayah mereka. Sampai sekarang pun masih. Namun, sudah hampir 1 tahun ayah mereka tidak kembali ke rumah. Ayah mereka beralasan bahwa dia berada di luar negeri dan sedang bekerja. Entah bekerja apa. Memang, ada buktinya. Setiap bulan pasti ada uang yang dikirim kepada mereka dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Tetapi, uang kiriman tersebut sudah tidak datang lagi semenjak 2 bulan lalu. Lagipula, walau datangpun uang itu hanya digunakan untuk melunasi hutang-hutang perusahaan ayah Sehun dan Luhan. Terkadang bahkan masih kurang. Sekarang, Luhan dan Sehun hanya hidup dari uang yang selama ini mereka tabung, termasuk uang kiriman yang masih tersisa. Juga dari uang hasil Luhan bekerja….

"Hai, manis,"

Luhan yang sudah sampai di kampusnya langsung di sapa oleh seseorang bertubuh sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Orang itu ada pangeran kampus.

"Ne, Junmyeon-ssi. Selamat pagi," Luhan pun menjawab sapaan itu.

"Selamat pagi juga. Hey, kenapa kau masih memanggilku Junmyeon-ssi? Panggillah aku dengan sebutan yang manis. Atau paling tidak, panggil Junmyeon-ah," Junmyeon mengatakan ini sambil merangkul pinggang Luhan dan berjalan beriringan dengannya menuju ke kelas. Sedangkan Luhan merasa tidak nyaman dengan tangan Suho di pinggangnya.

"Ehm, baik, Junmyeon-ah,"

"Jangan menunduk begitu, chagi," Junmyeon mengangkat dagu luhan menggunakan jarinya membuat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Chagi? Sayang? Bukan. Luhan dan pangeran sekolah itu bukan sepasang kekasih. Junmyeon memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan itu karena pekerjaan Luhan. Yah. Kalian pasti tau pekerjaan seperti apa yang Luhan lakukan sampai ia dipanggil 'Chagi' oleh orang yang bukan kekasihnya.

Setelah sampai dikelas Luhan, Junmyeon tidak langsung melepaskan Luhan begitu saja. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan seisi kelas yang memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Luhan dan Junmyeon duduk di bangku paling belakang di samping jendela.

"Lulu…,"

"…."

"Lu~…Luhan…,"

"E-eh. Ada apa, Junmyeon-ah?"

"Kau bengong, ya?"

"Ehmm.. ,"

"Kau tau? Hari ini kau terlihat…." Perlahan Junmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Luhan. Dan ia membisikkan….

"….sexy,"

Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung terbelalak dan salah tingkah. Ia melihat ke luar. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri dari kata-kata pangeran itu.

"Tapi…. Matamu sembab, chagi. Apa kau menangis?" Junmyeon menyentuh tangan Luhan yang ada di atas meja dan memperhatikan wajah Luhan.

"A-a-ani. Aku tidak menangis. Aku hanya tidur terlalu larut malam ini. Aku…aku harus merawat adikku tadi malam. Dia sakit,"

"Sakit? Adik kesayanganmu itu sakit? Yaampun. Kau kakak yang baik, Lu. Rawat dia dengan benar ya, chagi,"

"I-iya, Junmyeon-ah,"

Luhan menjawab semua pertanyaan Junmyeon sambil tersenyum. Berusaha meyakinkan Junmyeon atas jawabannya. Ya, Luhan berbohong. Ia tidak mau orang tau mengenai hubungannya dengan adiknya sendiri. Meski adiknya selalu memperlakukannya dengan kejam, entah kenapa Luhan tidak bisa mengadukannya kepada orang lain, kecuali teman baiknya, Kris. Luhan terus-terusan berbohong apabila ada orang yang bertanya mengenai adiknya. Ia akan menjunjung nama adiknya di depan semua orang, dan salah satunya adalah Junmyeon. Sampai-sampai Junmyeon percaya bahwa Luhan dan Sehun adalah kakak beradik terbaik yang pernah ia kenal. Bahkan, ia menyebut Sehun sebagai adik kesayangan Luhan, saking Junmyeon bisa melihat bagaimana Sehun mencari Luhan kalau Luhan pulang telat selama ini.

Pernah Luhan meninggalkan Junmyeon di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya karena SMS dari Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang. Luhan langsung meminta izin kepada Junmyeon dan untungnya Junmyeon tidak curiga dan langsung membiarkan Luhan pulang. Itu membuat Junmyeon melihat Luhan seperti kakak yang tidak ingin adiknya sendiri di rumah.

Tapi itu semua adalah berdasarkan apa yang dilihat oleh Junmyeon dan orang-orang yang tidak mengenal bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan sebenarnya.

'KRRIIINNGGG'

Bunyi bel menandakan mata kuliah pertama dimulai. Membuat Junmyeon kembali ke kelasnya sendiri dan berpisah dengan Luhan. Sepanjang pelajaran, Luhan bengong. Ia menatap kosong ke arah papan tulis. Ia tidak memperdulikan dosen yang sedang memberikan pelajaran. Pikirannya penuh dengan Sehun. Sehun dulu bukanlah adik yang suka menyiksa kakaknya. Ia adik yang sangat penurut dan baik. Baru sekitar 1 setengah tahun terakhir ini Sehun berubah menjadi Sehun yang suka menyiksa dan diktator. Perceraian orang tua dan hidup mereka yang tidak teratur sekarang menjadi pemicu Sehun untuk berubah menjadi seperti itu. Setelah perceraian itu, Sehun terus mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tidak makan dan minum. Sehun yang dulu ceria berubah menjadi Sehun yang pemurung. Semenjak ayahnya jarang pulang, Luhan yang mengurus Sehun. Semua perlengkapan sekolah Sehun, pola makannya, semuanya. Luhan sangat memperhatikan dan menyayangi Sehun. Luhan selalu menghibur Sehun setiap hari. Tidak ingin dongsaeng yang ia sayangi murung terus-terusan.

Tapi, perbuatan Luhan yang Luhan harap menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik, malah sebaliknya. Karena Sehun terbiasa diurus oleh Luhan, menjadikan Sehun manja dan suka menyuruh-nyuruh. Awalnya hanya minta tolong biasa yang masih bisa ditolerir. Namun, lama-kelamaan permintaan itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah yang memaksa harus dilakukan. Apabila tidak dituruti, maka Sehun akan marah. Bahkan Sehun pernah menodongkan pisau kepada Luhan karena Luhan memarahinya karena masalah uang jajan. Sehun juga menjadi seorang yang dingin dan mulai mencampuri urusan Luhan. Ia harus tau siapa saja teman-teman Luhan, dengan siapa Luhan berangkat dan pulang dari kampus, dan apa saja yang Luhan kerjakan di kampus. Setiap minggu, pasti Sehun akan mengecek smartphone Luhan. Melihat semuanya yang ada di dalam smartphone itu. Kontak, pesan, e-mail, social networking, bahkan sampai galeri dan folder lain yang tidak penting pun Sehun buka. Entah untuk tujuan apa Sehun seperti itu. Namun, saat smartphone Luhan dikembalikan, Luhan selalu menemukan catatan di aplikasi Memo di smartphone itu. Catatan itu berasal dari Sehun. Kata-kata di dalam memo itu selalu berisi penyesalan. Ia masih ingat bagaimana isi memo yang diberikan Sehun minggu kemarin.

'Hyung, aku sangat menyayangimu. Tidak…. Bahkan aku mencintaimu. Aku tau kau tidak bisa menerima ini. Semua ini salah, bukan? Hyung, aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku selama ini. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi padamu. Aku akan membicarakan semuanya baik-baik nanti. Aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, hyung. Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Saranghae…. 3'

Begitulah kata-kata dalam memo itu. Namun, apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Sehun mengulang semuanya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji.

Hari ini smartphone Luhan juga disita. Seketika itu Luhan mengingat kejadian semalam.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Terlihat seorang lelaki mungil yang menempelkan telinganya di pintu sebuah rumah yang besar. Menunggu kalau-kalau ada suara dari dalam rumah yang memberi petunjuk bahwa adiknya belum tidur. Setelah Luhan cukup yakin bahwa Sehun sudah tertidur, Luhanlangsung membuka pintu berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu. Mencoba meminimalisir suara yang berasal dari langkah kakinya. Ia berjalan di tengah gelapnya rumah besar ini sambil melihat-lihat ke sekitarnya. Takut kalau orang yang ia takutkan tiba-tiba ada di dekatnya.

"Fiuh…," Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega ketika ia sudah di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia bersyukur karena Sehun tidak memergokinya kali ini. Ia bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba….

'CTEK' lampu menyala sebelum tangan Luhan menyentuh kenop pintu. Dan hal yang Luhan takutkan terjadi.

"Pulang telat lagi, ya?" terdengar suara dingin dari belakang Luhan. Luhan kenal betul pemilik suara ini.

"…." Luhan tidak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya terdiam di tempat, bahkan tidak membalikkan badannya.

"Masuk ke kamar!" suara itu memerintah Luhan, namun Luhan tetap diam. Ia takut.

"Cepat masuk!"untuk kedua kalinya suara itu memerintah Luhan. Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan masuk ke kamarnya. Sesuai dugaan Luhan, Sehun ikut masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu. Luhan masih tidak mau berbalik menatap orang di belakangnya.

Suara pintu yang ditutup dan dikunci membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. Luhan tahu. Sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dan ia takut.

"Lepaskanlah tasmu, hyung. Jaket, sepatu dan kaus kakimu juga," Sehun berkata begitu lembut kepada Luhan sambil melepaskan tas, jaket, sepatu dan kaus kaki Luhan dengan perlahan. Sedangkan Luhan, perbuatan Sehun yang seperti ini malah membuat jantung luhan makin berdegup cepat. Bukan karena terlena, tapi karena takut.

Setelah Sehun selesai melepaskan barang-barang itu dari Luhan, ia memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Menyenderkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan. Menghirup aroma Luhan yang begitu menggoda baginya.

"Hyung…,"

"…."

"Hyung…. Jawab Sehunnie," Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan manja.

"N-ne, Sehunnie," Luhan menjawab panggilan itu dengan gugup.

"Aku rindu sekali denganmu, hyung. Kau kemana saja hari ini? Dengan siapa? Melakukan apa saja? Kenapa kau tega pulang selarut ini dan tidak memperdulikanku, hyung?"

"A-aku…,"

"Sebentar, Sehunnie ingin kau menjawab sambil menatap mataku, hyung," Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan yang belum selesai menjawab pertanyaannya dan membalikkan tubuh Luhan mengahadapnya. Kini, posisi mereka berhadapan. Tangan kanan Sehun yang mengangkat dagu Luhan secara tidak langsung membuat Luhan harus menatap dirinya. Luhan bisa melihat tatapan Sehun yang seperti anak anjing yang imut sekarang. Tapi, Luhan tau kalau sebentar lagi tatapan itu akan menjadi tatapan serigala lapar dan kejam.

"Hyung…. Jawab Sehunnie. Jawab yang jujur, ne? Bbuing bbuing…," Sehun mengeluarkan aegyo dan senyum manisnya saat meminta kepada Luhan.

"A-aku… aku…,"

"Kau kemana saja, hyung?"

"A…aku hanya di kampus,"

"Melakukan apa di kampus sampai semalam ini?"

"A…aku….," tanpa dijawab lengkap pun, Sehun tahu apa yang akan dijawab Luhan.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Xiu…min…,"

"Heum…. Luhannie-hyung tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa?" tangan Sehun yang tadinya hanya mengangkat dagu Luhan perlahan mulai mencengkeramnya. Luhan memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Sehun berharap Sehun mau melepas cengkeramannya.

"Lihat, hyung. Sekarang jam setengah 10 malam. Kau tega, ya, hyung. Meninggalkan aku sendirian," Sehun mengatakan ini sambil menengokkan wajah Luhan ke sebelah kiri, ke arah jam dinding bertengger di sana. Sedangkan Luhan, dia hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak melawan. Luhan tahu apa akibatnya jika ia melawan Sehun.

.

.

Sekarang, suasana di kamar Luhan menjadi makin tegang. Nafas Luhan mulai terdengar cepat. Ia ketakutan. Badannya gemetaran. Kerigat dinginpun mulai keluar. Seperti tak peduli dengan keadaan Luhan, Sehun makin mempererat cengkeramannya pada dagu Luhan dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan.

"Hyung, kau lihat kamera itu?" Sehun mengatakan hal ini sambil menengokkan wajah Luhan ke arah sebaliknya. Luhan bisa melihatnya. Kamera yang terletak di meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur. Kamera itu sudah diatur agar bisa merekam semua yang terjadi di kasur itu nantinya. Kamera itu dalam keadaan menyala.

"Kau bingung kenapa itu bisa disana? Aku yang menaruhnya di situ, hyung. Dan kamera itu akan menjadi saksi kita malam ini,"

Luhan hanya bisa diam saat ini. Dalam hati, ia ingin melawan, namun ia terlalu takut. Takut Sehun akan marah padanya, takut Sehun akan menyakitinya lebih dari ini, bahkan Luhan takut jika Sehun meninggalkannya. Ia sangat menyayangi Sehun, adiknya. Rasa sayang yang Luhan rasakan sangat besar. Mengalahkan rasa ingin melawannya saat ini.

"Hyung…," entah sejak kapan kepala Sehun sudah berada di tengkuk Luhan. Menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Dan itu membuat Luhan geli.

"S…Sehunnie…,"

"Ne, hyung. Hyung, kau wangi sekali. Tapi sayang, ini bukan baumu….," Sehun menghentikan perkataannya dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari Luhan. Kemudian ia melepas cengkeramannya pada dagu Luhan dan membelai pipi Luhan lembut. Namun,….

'PLAKK'

"DAN AKU MEMBENCI ITU, HYUNG!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara kulit yang beradu dengan keras. Sehun menampar Luhan dan membuat Luhan terjatuh di kasur. Melihat Luhan yang terjatuh di kasur, Sehun langsung mendekati Luhan dan menindihnya. Sehun menahan tangan Luhan di samping kanan dan kiri kepala Luhan. Wajahnya memerah, giginya bergemeletuk, matanya menatap tajam. Sehun sangat marah. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang mulai menangis dan mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kau tadi di kampus dengan siapa, hyung!?" Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya di awal tadi dengan nada dingin dan marah.

"Hiks…hiks…,"

"JAWAB AKU, LUHAN!" 'PLAKK' Sehun menampar Luhan lagi.

"Xiu…Xiumin… Hiks,"

"KAU MELAKUKAN APA SAJA DENGANNYA!?"

"A…aku…. Aku bekerja Sehun,"

"Bekerja!? Demi mendapatkan uang!? Iya?"

"I…iya…. Hiks…hiks… Itu untukmu juga, Sehun…,"

"Untukku!? Kau kira aku senang kau melakukan itu, hah!? Kau menjual tubuhmu demi mendapatkan uang dan kau bilang itu untukku juga!? Aku sudah berulang kali bilang padamu. JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU LAGI! AKU BENCI KAU MELAKUKAN ITU! KAU KIRA AKU TIDAK BISA BEKERJA, HUH!? AKU BISA MEMBANTUMU! Harusnya kau tetap bekerja di café seperti dulu dan tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan ini!"

"Hikss…hiks…,"

"Aku Tanya padamu, hyung! Apa yang membuatmu melakukan pekerjaan ini?"

"…."

"JAWAB!"

"Ha..hanya ini…hiks…hikss…yang bisa menghasilkan uang dengan cepat, Sehun..untuk membayar hutang Ayah…hiks…,"

"Huh, itu bukan satu-satunya alasan, Xi Luhan! Kalau kau ingin menghasilkan banyak uang, kita bisa bekerja bersama-sama, lalu kita bisa menggabungkan uang kita berdua!"

"Hiks…hikss…hikss,"

"Bilang saja kau menyukainya. Kau menyukai diperlakukan seperti itu! Menjadi orang gampangan dan murahan! Iya, kan!?"

"Tidak, Sehun…. Hiks…hiks… Sama sekali tidak. Hiks…,"

"KAU BRENGSEK, XI LUHAN! MURAHAN! Aku tidak suka punya hyung yang murahan. Kau harus dihukum, kakakku sayang,"

"Hiks…hikss….," Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Luhan dan menjauhkan badannya.

"Berdiri! Cepat!" Luhan langsung berdiri menuruti Sehun. Kini mereka kembali berhadapan.

"Buka bajumu!" Sehun memerintah Luhan sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Ia memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang membelalakkan mata. Luhan tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya serasa lemas.

"Kenapa? Kenapa diam?"

"A…aku tidak…bisa, Sehun…," terdengar suara Luhan lirih menjawab Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Aku tidak mau..,"

"Selalu begitu! Kita bukan sekali dua kali melakukan ini, hyung! Dan kau selalu menolaknya!"

"Hiks…,"

"KENAPA DI DEPAN ORANG LAIN KAU BISA MELAKUKANNYA!? MELEPAS PAKAIANMU SENDIRI! MENGGODANYA! TETAPI DI DEPAN ADIKMU SENDIRI KAU TIDAK MAU! KAU BENAR-BENAR MURAHAN, XI LUHAN!"

Setelah berhenti membentak Luhan, Sehun memukul perut Luhan dan membuat Luhan jatuh lagi ke tempat tidur. Ia langsung menindih Luhan dan menciumi bibir Luhan secara paksa.

"Eunghh… mmmh. Sehunniehh….lepas…," kata Luhan di sela-sela ciuman itu. Namun, Luhan yang berbicara saat mereka berciuman malah memberi kesempatan bagi Sehun untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan.

"….Cpk…mmh…mmm," Sehun menciumi Luhan dengan nafsu. Tidak ada kasih sayang kali ini. Luhan mulai menangis lagi. Sehun menarik paksa kemeja yang Luhan kenakan saat itu sehingga kancingnya copot. Perlahan tangan Sehun mulai menjelajahi tubuh Luhan. Sehun meraba perut Luhan. Merasakan bagaimana abs Luhan yang mulai terbentuk. Luhan yang merasa geli atas perlakuan Sehun yang seperti itu, berusaha mengalihkan tangan Sehun dari perutnya. Berhasil. Tangan Sehun memang beralih dari perut Luhan, tapi tangan itu malah naik menuju dadanya.

"…mmmmphh…," terdengar suara Luhan yang mulai mendesah. Ia tidak mau melakukan ini. Tapi Sehun sudah membuat Luhan tenggelam dalam permainannya. Luhan bisa merasakan nipple-nya disentuh.

"….nghhh…," Luhan mendesah lagi. Ciuman panasnya bersama Sehun dan jari-jari Sehun yang memainkan nipple-nya, membuat Luhan tertarik ke dalam permainan ini. Rasanya sangat nikmat. Lebih nikmat dari semua yang pernah ia lakukan dengan partner-nya atau bisa disebut klien-nya. Luhan mulai meraba dada Sehun yang telanjang. Entah kapan Sehun membuka bajunya. Dan gesekan kemaluan Luhan dan Sehun seketika membuat Luhan tersadar kalau mereka sudah telanjang bulat. Luhan benar-benar tidak merasakan Sehun membuka celananya. Luhan makin terbuai dengan semua ini. Tangan Sehun mulai mencubit nipple Luhan. Membuat Luhan mengeluarkan lenguhan yang begitu indah di telinga Sehun….

Tapi sedetik kemudian Luhan tersadar. Semua ini salah.

"….enggghh…mmmhhh….," Luhan mulai meronta dan berusaha mendorong dada Sehun. Kakinya mulai mendendang tak tentu arah. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sehun. Setelah berulang kali mencoba akhirnya Luhan bisa mendorong Sehun. Ia mendorong Sehun sampai Sehun jatuh terduduk di lantai. Nafas Luhan tidak teratur dan wajahnya memerah. Ia bisa melihat keadaan Sehun yang sama sepertinya. Namun, wajah Sehun menampakkan kemarahan yang amat sangat. Sehun kembali bangun dan berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju meja nakas di dekat pintu dan mengambil sebuah benda. Luhan terbelalak melihat benda apa yang Sehun ambil. Sekarang ia berjalan ke depan Luhan.

'PLAAKKK'

'PLAKKKK'

Sehun menampar Luhan dua kali. Ini membuat bibir sebelah kiri Luhan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau makin berani melawan, Rusa Kecil? Siapa yang mengajarimu, hm?" Sehun terus mengikuti Luhan yang memundurkan dirinya sampai punggungnya menabrak kepala tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, sayang. Bermainlah denganku. Wolf akan menjadikan seekor little deer yang cantik sebagai makan malamnya,"

"S…Sehun…. Hiks…. Ampun…. Berhenti….Hikss…,"

"Apa? Ampun? Berhenti? Kata-katamu barusan membuatku makin menginginkanmu,"

Tiba-tiba Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan memasukkan kemaluannya ke dalam hole Luhan.

"AAAARGHH…. SAKKIITT…. Hiks…Hikss…. Sehunnie…. Hyung mohon….Hikss…. Lepaskan…. Ini sakit," Luhan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di kemaluannya saat Sehun mendorong kemaluannya dengan kencang. Tangan Luhan mencengkeram bantal di depannya.

Namun, Sehun bukannya melakukan seperti yang Luhan minta. Ia malah menoleh ke arah kamera yang menyala dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah smirk yang menakutkan. Tangan kanannya yang memegang benda yang ia ambil tadi, bergerak. Cutter. Benda itu adalah cutter. Sehun memunculkan isi cutter itu. Lalu….

"AAAAAAARGHHH… AARGH…. PERIH…. SEHUNNIE…. LEPASKAN! HENTIKAAAN…,"

Luhan berteriak sangat keras seiring dengan cutter yang menyayat punggungnya. Sehun makin bersemangat ketika Luhan berteriak makin keras. Luhan menangis pilu. Ia sangat sakit. Sakit sekali.

"SEHUNNIEEE! HENTIKAAAN! AAAAHHH.. PERIIHHH…,"

"Hahaha. Hyung tau? Aku senang sekali, hyung,"

"Hiks….SEHUNNIE… HYUNG MOHON…. HENTIKAN! HIKSS…. SAKIT….,"

"KAU MANJA, XI LUHAN!"

Setelah Sehun puas melihat sayatan di punggung Luhan, ia menghentikan permainannya dengan cutter itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Memang hanya tiga sayatan, tapi Sehun melakukan itu dengan sangat perlahan. Seolah ingin menyiksa Luhan lebih lama. Dan itu sangat sakit bagi Luhan.

"Hikss…hikss…hikss…. Sudah, Sehun. Lepaskan hyung,"

"Tidak semudah itu, Luhan-hyung. Ini terlalu singkat kalau dibilang hukuman. Kita akan melakukan lebih malam ini,"

Sesudah itu, terdengar desahan, tangisan, teriakan, bahkan suara tamparan di kamar itu.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

Mengingat semua hal itu, membuat Luhan berjanji tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan itu lagi. Mungkin ia akan mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih baik dan bisa membuat Sehun tenang juga nantinya.

'KRIIINNG'

Suara bel pulang terdengar. Sudah jam 3 sore rupanya. Sudah waktunya untuk Luhan pulang. Luhan tidak mau pulang telat hari ini. Ia bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya dan menuju ke luar kelas.

"Hay, hyung," tiba-tiba ada suara yang menyapa Luhan. Ia menengok ke kanan dan melihat seorang namja tinggi dan berambut cepak sedang bersender di tembok samping pintu.

"Eh…. Kris. Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku menunggumu, hyung. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Haha. Tentu boleh,"

Lalu mereka berjalan ke luar sekolah bersama. Kris adalah teman baik Luhan. Mereka ada di tingkat yang sama, walaupun beda fakultas. Luhan fakultas seni dan Kris fakultas bahasa. Namun, karena Luhan lebih tua daripada Kris, maka namja itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Walaupun Luhan sebenarnya hanya ingin dipanggil dengan namanya saja

"Hyung, apa kau akan datang ke acara ulang tahun Yi Xing seminggu lagi?" Kris bertanya kepada Luhan.

"Ehm. Tentu saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kalau kau datang, aku juga datang, hyung," Kris menjawab Luhan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Luhan.

"Ya! Genit!" Luhan yang melihat itu langsung memukul bahu Kris pelan. Merekapun tertawa bersama.

Namun tiba-tiba langkah Luhan terhenti. Ia ingat sesuatu. Ia mulai membatin.

'Ulang tahun Yixing, ya? Itu tanggal 7, kan? Itu akan diadakan minggu depan. Berarti sekarang…,'

"Oh Tuhan!" tiba-tiba Luhan menyuarakan pikirannya. Kris yang melihat keanehan pada diri Luhan pun bertanya.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"A-ah.. tidak, Kris. Tidak ada apa-apa," Luhan berbohong.

"Bohong. Jujurlah. Kau tidak bisa berbohong, hyung,"

"Aku tidak bohong, Kris,"

"Ceritalah. Percaya padaku, hyung. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu, kan?"

"…." Luhan terdiam.

"Masalah hutang?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuat Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kris.

"Benar, kan? Sekarang tanggal 30 berarti besok tanggal 1. Orang bank penagih hutang itu akan datang ke rumahmu, kan, hyung?"

Luhan menjawab semuanya dengan mengangguk. Kris memang teman baik Luhan. Walaupun mereka dekat karena pekerjaan Luhan. Luhan bisa menceritakan apa saja kepada Kris. Termasuk masalahnya dengan Sehun. Kris tahu semuanya. Apa masalahnya sehingga Sehun menjadi seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi dengannya. Bahkan sampai hal-hal sekecil apapun seperti tanggal di mana orang bank yang menagih hutang ayah Luhan dan Sehun akan datang menagih. Kedekatan Kris dan Luhan adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sehun marah. Sehun tidak suka jika hyungnya berduaan dengan Kris. Termasuk jika Luhan bekerja pada Kris.

"Lalu, apa uangnya sudah ada?" Kris kembali bertanya.

"Eum…. Sebenarnya…," Luhan ingin menjawab, tapi ia ragu.

"Katakanlah, hyung," Kris mencoba menenangkan Luhan dengan mengelus rambutnya.

"Kali ini aku harus membayar 5 juta, Kris. Tapi, aku hanya punya 2 juta,"

"Aku akan memberikan sisanya, hyung. Ayo ke rumahku,"

"A-apa?" Luhan kaget dengan jawaban Kris. Terlebih lagi saat Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan dan berbisik.

"Hmm…. Kau pasti tau, kan, apa yang harus kau lakukan, Xiao Lu?"

Posisi mereka terlihat seperti orang berciuman. Apalagi jika dilihat dari posisi seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dari balik pohon.

"Bagaimana, hyung?" Kris bertanya kepada Luhan.

"Ehm….m…. baiklah,"

Semua janji Luhan kepada dirinya sendiri luntur. Ia tidak punya cara lain demi membayar utangnya besok.

'Sudahlah, hanya sekali ini saja. Ini yang terakhir,' itu yang ada di pikiran Luhan sekarang.

"Tapi, Kris…. Sehun…,"

"Anak itu pasti menyuruhmu untuk pulang tepat waktu. Eum…. Buatlah alasan, hyung. Agar kau tidak dimarahi,"

"Baiklah. Tapi…. Aku tidak bawa handphone,"

"Disita lagi, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk untuk menjawab Kris.

"Ini, pakailah untuk SMS dia," Kris memberikan smartphone-nya kepada Luhan.

"Eh…b-baik, gomawo, Kris,"

Kris tersenyum dan Luhanpun mulai mengetik SMS.

.

.

'DRRT DRRT'

Terdengar suara getar handphone. Orang yang memiliki smartphone itu langsung melihat layarnya.

'1 Message Received'

Ada pesan masuk rupanya. Orang itu membuka kunci smartphone tersebut dan membuka pesannya.

'Sender : Enemy 1

Sehun, ini hyung. Maaf, aku memakai nomor Kris. Hari ini hyung tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu. Hyung ada latihan mendadak dengan club sepakbola. Selesai latihan, hyung akan segera pulang. Maaf,ne? kau jangan lupa makan. Di lemari ada ramyun. Masak saja jika mau. Hati-hatilah di rumah. Bye, Sehun. '

Sehun yang selesai membaca pesan itu langsung tersenyum. Senyuman yang menyeramkan.

"Kau berbohong, hyung. Kau akan tahu akibatnya," gumam Sehun sambil melihat dua orang yang berjalan beriringan.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

Hai, yeorobun…. Akhirnya chapter dua selesai juga. Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini. Apakah mengecewakan? Apakah kepanjangan?

Di Chapter 2 ini, Zhao ucapkan terimakasih buat semua yang udah Review, Respon, termasuk yang udah baca. KAMSAHAMNIDA. Zhao juga minta maaf soal NC yang ada di chapter ini. Maaf kalo aneh. Maaf kalo kurang hot. /eh?/ Maaf juga kalo ada yang ga suka. Soalnya, ini ff 'M' pertamanya Zhao. Padahal Zhao masih di bawah umur. Hehe. ^_^v peacee….

Nah…. Seperti biasa. Zhao minta review yang berisi kritik dan saran, juga respons lainnya dari para readers semuanya.

Sekarang, Zhao mau buka lapak dulu buat bales review. Ok?

Park Rimi : Hehe. Maafin Sehun, yah, chingu. Makasih udah review dan selamat! Kamu adalah pereveiew pertama di FF ini! /apasih Zhao?/ Zhao tunggu review selanjutnya, yah

Kiela Yue : Hihi. Gomawo dukungannya. Ini udah Zhao lanjutin. Maaf kalo mengecewakan. Sehun psycho seperti apa? Nanti juga tahu. Hehe. Terus…terus…iyah ada en ceh nya. Haha. Makasih udah suka /loh?/ Kok seneng Luhan tersiksa? Atau jangan-jangan chingu sama psycho-nya sama Thehun? Hehe /peaceee ^_^v/ Yup. Yup. Makasih buat dukungan dan reviewnya. Review chapter ini juga, yaa :)

asroyasrii : Iya iya, Zhao juga, kalo jadi Luhan Zhao bakalan kabur ke rumah Kris dan ga bakal mau balik lagi. *plakkk /nyamain aja/ Hi juga, asroyasrii. Bingung panggil apa, jadi panggil lengkap aja ya. Main pairnya HunHan. KrisHan dan lainnya hanya sebagai selingan. /loh?/ Iyah, ini incest. Maaf Zhao lupa kasih tau di awal. Gapapa kok, Kepo Itu Baik. Hehe. Gomawo dukungan dan reviewnya. Ini udah update, review ya

ButtCouple137 : Iyah, hyung-hyung takut dongsaeng. Hihi. Gak cuman karena Kris kok. Tapi…. Ada di chapter 2 ini, jadi baca aja. Hehe. Yup. Udah dilanjut. Thanks udah review, review lagi di chapter ini yaa

yeolghvrt : Ah!? OMO? Zhao gila!? Apa!? Apa!? /plakkk. Sadar Zhao, sadar/ Iyah, Luhan dinistain. HAHAHA *Ketawa setan* Gomawo udah suka. Maaf kalo Sehunnya Zhao bikin agresif bingit disini. Hihi. Ngomong-ngomong, makasih buat review. Review lagi yaaa ^_^

lisnana1 : Ok. Ini udah di lanjuuuuuuuut. Hehe. Makasih udah suka Orang ketiganya ga Cuma Kris kok. Tapi…. Semuanya ada di chapter ini dan chapter berikutnya. Keren? Ahh… gomawo. Zhao jadi terharu. Gomawo udah review dan dukungannya. Keep review, ok?

Menotmenot : Ne, ne. Ini incest. Maaf Zhao lupa kasih tau di awal, chingu /bow/ . Apakah mereka saling cinta? Eum…. Zhao juga gak tau. Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang. Hehe /apasih?/ Zhao udah coba buat ngulas tentang perasaan mereka, tapi kayaknya nggak begitu kentara di Chapter 2 ini. Mungkin nanti, hihi. . Terus, gomawo udah nge-review chapter 1, review lagi Chapter ini ya, chingu ^_^

AYUnhomin : aaa…. Zhao juga gak tega kalo harus bikin Sehun bunuh Kris. Tapi…. Liat nanti aja bakal dibunuh atau enggak. Hihi. Peacee ^_^v. makasih buat review-nya. So, review Chapter ini ya

Hunhan is real : Iyaaaaa udah dilanjut. Gimana? Gimana? Maaf kalo nggak suka lanjutannya dan kurang cepet updatenya. Hehe. Gomawo udah review, review chapter ini, otte?

mmillo : Aaaaaah….jahil banget. Bikin Zhao kaget aja. Makasih udah sukasukasuka. Hehe /bow 100x/ Ini udah dilanjut. Maaf kalo lanjutannya mengecewakan. So, akhir kata…. Terimakasih udah review, review chapter 2 ini, ne ;)

Guest : Yup. Yup. Udah dilanjut Makasih udah nge-review chapter 1, review lagi Chapter ini ya, chingu

Hisayuchi Kim : Hehe. Kayaknya Sehun banyak menuai perhatian di chapter 1. Hihi. Iyah, kalo HanHun belom dapet feel-nya, chingu. He-em, ini incest. Mianhae, Zhao belum kasih tau di awal. Zhao lupa. /hening/ Wah, berarti chingu lebih tua daripada Zhao. Kalo Zhao masih 3 bulan lagi 17nya. ^_^ Nah, setuju nih sama kamu, yang penting kuat mental. Hehe. Ini udah dilanjut, maaf kalo mengecewakan. Ngomong-ngomong thanks udah review, review lagi chapter ini yah

baby'z : Aigooo…. Makasih udah dibilang daebak. Yup, ini udah dilanjut. Gimana lanjutannya dan nc-nya juga? Hehe. Maaf kalo ga suka. Makasih udah review chingu, ditunggu review selanjutnya ^_^

rinie hun : Hehe. Ngeri yah. Maaf. Eum….Luhan suka nggak, yah. Eum…. Zhao juga nggak tahu. Hehe *peace* Udah Zhao lanjut, maaf kalao mengecewakan ya Gomawo buat reviewnya, review lagi yaa

BabyKaiSoo : Makasih. Makasih…. /lap darah diidungnya chingu/ iyaa, ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo buat reviewnya, review lagi, neeeee….. /ngomong sambil kabur gara-gara ada yg ngasah golok/

XiYuuYng : Iyah, Zhao bikin dia overprotective di sini. Maaf. Hehe. Ngomong-ngomong, 'hauhahuahu' itu bahasa apa yaa? Hehe. /ZhaoKEPO modeon/ Ini udah di-update, chingu. Silahkan dibaca gomawo bgt buat reviewnya dan…. Review lagi yaaa

Guest : Yup. Udah di-nexxxttttt. Terimakasih udah review, review chapter 2 ini, ne

vannesa : Aaa gomawo udah suka. Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review, review lagi, otte? ('3')

waterdragon : Gomawo /bow100x/ Yup. Udah dilanjut, ni Makasih udah nge-review chapter 1, review lagi Chapter ini ya ^_^

12Wolf : Serem, yah? Maaf. Tapi, makasih udah review, review lagi yaa

Guest : Makasih udah suka. Ok, Zhao akan coba buat yang kayak gitu. Di chapter dua ini gimana? Udah terkabul belum semua yang chingu minta? Hehe. Makasih udah review chingu, lanjut review yaa ^_^

.

.

Last….

RnR, ne ?

~Thee you netht thapter~ ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Is My Brother a Psycho?

(Chapter 3)

By LittleZhao

Cast : All EXO member and another

Pairing : HunHan as the main pairing. You can find

other pairing(s) on the story

Rate : M and Incest

Disclaimer : Casts are not mine, only the story is mine.

.

ATTENTION!

THIS IS A FANFICTION WITH 'M (MATURE)' RATE. SO I GIVE YOU ATTENTION IN THE BEGINNING. IF YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO READ THIS, YOU CAN EXIT FROM THIS PAGE. IF YOU STILL WANNA READ THIS, YOU WILL ACCEPT THE EFFECT. SO, THINK AGAIN, OK?

.

PERHATIAN!

INI ADALAH FANFICTION DENGAN RATE M (DEWASA). JADI, ZHAO MEMBERIKAN PERINGATAN DI AWAL. JIKA KAMU BELUM CUKUP UMUR UNTUK MEMBACA INI, KAMU BISA KELUAR DARI HALAMAN INI. JIKA KAMU TETAP INGIN MEMBACA INI, KAMU AKAN MENERIMA EFEKNYA. JADI PIKIRKAN LAGI, YA?

Happy reading ^_^

.

.

.

Sekarang Luhan dan Kris sudah berada di parkiran. Mereka akan pergi ke rumah Kris. Luhan memperhatikan Kris. Bagaimana cara Kris tersenyum, berjalan, bagaimana cara Kris membuka pintu, mempersilahkan Luhan masuk ke dalam 'Chrysler 300'-nya,memakaikan seat-belt, dan menutupnya lagi untuk Luhan. Kris lahir di Kanada dan pindah ke Korea saat umurnya 13 tahun. Ia merupakan cucu dari seorang yang memiliki saham terbesar di banyak perusahaan konstruksi besar dan ternama di dunia. Ayahnya memimpin perusahaan otomotif yang terpandang dan sudah mempunyai lebih dari 1000 cabang di seluruh dunia, dan Ibunya adalah seorang Duta Besar. Sebuah Chrysler 300 hanyalah hal kecil bagi keluarga itu. Kris mempunyai banyak mobil mewah dan mahal di rumah. Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren, Porsche Carrera, Maybach Landaulet, bahkan sampai Zenvo ST1 yang hanya diproduksi 15 unit saja di dunia, bisa ia miliki. Mengoleksi mobil adalah salah satu hobby Kris. Ya, Kris memang orang kaya. Orang tuanya jarang berada di rumah. Meski begitu, Kris tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang. Setiap minggu ia selalu berkomunikasi dengan orang tuanya. Selain itu, di saat hari libur keluarga Kris pasti mengadakan liburan bersama. Tak heran, Kris dan keluarganya yang fasih berbahasa inggris itu sudah berkali-kali ke luar negeri.

Luhan sudah sering naik mobil Kris. Luhan suka saat naik mobil Kris. Bukan. Bukan karena Luhan suka naik mobil mewah. Tapi karena ia menyukai aroma yang ada di dalam mobil Kris. Aroma vanilla yang dicampur dengan mawar membuat Luhan tenang. Entah kenapa semua mobil Kris yang pernah Luhan naiki memiliki aroma yang sama.

"Hahaha. Kau suka aroma ini?" tiba-tiba Kris bertanya saat ia melihat Luhan yang sedang memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma di dalam mobil itu.

"Ah…. Iya. Neomu jhoha,"

Setelah itu Kris tersenyum dan menjalankan mobilnya. Terdengar suara lagu 'Kiss Me' yang mengalun indah. Kris yang menyetel lagu itu. Lalu Kris membuka pembicaraan.

"Baby, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu,"

"Apa itu, Kris?"

"Kau hari ini terlihat cantik dan…. tahu, sayang? Aku tidak pernah tidak tergoda saat kau berada di dekatmu. Seperti saat ini, aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu. Sekarang, baby,"

"Kris…. Konsentrasilah menyetir, sayang,"

Luhan menyuruh Kris untuk konsentrasi, namun ia terlihat menggoda Kris sekarang. Ia mengambil lollipop dari dalam tasnya dan memiringkan tubuhnya ke sebelah kiri, membelakangi pintu dan menghadap ke arah Kris yang duduk menyetir. Ia memperhatikan Kris yang meliriknya sekali-sekali. Lalu, Luhan memainkan lollipop itu di dekat mulutnya. Perlahan, Luhan membuka bungkus lollipop itu menggunakan mulutnya. Kris yang melirik Luhanpun, mulai tergoda karena itu.

Kris memberhentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah. Kris menengok ke sebelah kanan.

"Shit!" kata Kris pelan saat ia melihat Luhan sedang menjilati lollipop itu perlahan dan mulai memasukkan lollipop itu ke dalam mulutnya. Perlahan dan dengan gaya yang erotis.

"Emmh…mmhh…," Luhan mengeluarkan desahannya yang berpengaruh besar kepada Kris. Luhan makin asyik memainkan lollipop itu dan berpura-pura tidak melihat Kris yang melihatnya dengan lapar.

'TIIIIIN TIIIIIN'

Terdengar bunyi klakson dari belakang mobil mereka. Lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau rupanya. Namun Kris masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok 'malaikat yang menggoda hasrat' di sebelah kanannya. Lalu Luhan memajukan badannya sehingga jaraknya dan Kris semakin sedikit. Ia menyentuh dagu Kris dengan telunjuknya. Sedangkan Kris, ia hanya bisa terpesona.

"Sayanggghh…. Jalankan mobilnya. Sudah lampu hijau, tuh," Luhan berkata dengan nada sexy dan menggoda Kris.

"A-ah…. Ne," Kris kelihatan salah tingkah saat ini. Setelah itu Luhan kembali ke posisinya semula sambil tetap memainkan lollipop itu. Ia tersenyum ketika melirik ada sesuatu yang menonjol di balik celana Kris.

'Awas kau, rusa kecil. Kau akan kuberi pelajaran,' umpat Kris dalam hati.

.

.

Lima menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di rumah Kris. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya. Lalu ia melepas seatbeltnya dan keluar dari mobil. Ia beranjak membuka pintu mobil satunya dan terlihat Luhan yang sedang membelakanginya. Ia masih miring ke kiri sedari tadi. Bingung, kenapa Luhan tidak membalikkan badannya dan turun, Kris mendekati Luhan.

"Lu~…. Ayo turun. Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Kris di samping telinga Luhan.

"Hem…. Aku tidak mau turun!"

"Eh? Kenapa begitu, chagi?"

"Lollipop ku habis, Kris. Aku mau yang baru," Luhan menjawab Kris dengan nada manja sambil menunjukkan stick lollipopnya.

"Hehe…. Di dalam ada satu yang baru dan….lebih enak, chagi," Kris berkata dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman nakal. Seketika itu Luhan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan bertanya dengan polos.

"Benarkah itu, Kris?"

"Iya. Kau mau?"

"Tentu. Aku mau!"

Kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke rumah Kris sambil tangan Kris merangkul pundak Luhan. Suasana rumah Kris sangat sepi. Walaupun rumah ini besar. Tapi, tidak ada pelayan satupun. Ini karena keluarga Kris tidak terlalu mempercayai pelayan tetap. Untuk membersihkan dan mengerjakan pekerjaan di rumah, keluarga Kris mempunyai banyak pelayan panggilan. Jadi, mereka baru akan datang kalau dipanggil oleh majikan mereka.

"Eum…. Kris. Kau pernah bilang kalau kau punya adik. Di mana dia?"

"Oh. Adikku, dia ada urusan,"

"Apa dia tidak sekolah?"

"Dia sekolah. Jam pulang sekolahnya adalah jam 2. Tapi setelah itu dia akan pergi main atau ke club bersama teman-temannya. Setelah itu dia baru akan pulang selepas jam 6,"

"Apa selalu begitu setiap hari?"

"Tidak juga. Terkadang kalau sedang capek atau badmood, dia akan pulang ke rumah dan memberantakkan seisi kamarnya. Dia itu konyol dan merepotkan. Oh iya, adikku setingkat dengan Sehun,"

Ketika sudah sampai kamar Kris, Luhan tidak langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang Kris seperti biasanya. Ada yang membuat Luhan tercengang. Ia bengong melihat semua bingkai foto yang di pajang rapi. Itu karena…. Semua foto di bingkai itu adalah Luhan. Luhan bingung kapan Kris mengambil foto ini semua.

"Ada apa, chagiya?" tiba-tiba Kris mendekati Luhan dan bertanya.

"I…itu… aku?"

"Tentu, sayang. Itu kau. Cantik ya?" Kris menjawab Luhan sambil membuka kacamata Luhan.

"Ya! Kris! Aku tampan! Bukan cantik!" Luhan yang kesal dibilang cantik memukul dada Kris dengan tasnya

"Haha. Iya iya, cantik. Aku mengerti," Kris malah makin meledek Luhan dan membuat Luhan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Yaaaa! Kris! Jangan tertawa! Mana janjimu?"

"Hmm? Janji? Janji apa, ya?"

"Kriisss…. Aku minta lollipop-ku," Luhan menadahkan kedua tangannya meminta dan berlutut di hadapan Kris yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

Seketika itu, bibir Kris membentuk seringaian nakal.

"Baiklah. Tutup matamu. Jangan dibuka sebelum aku suruh atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan lollipop-mu,"

"Baik," Luhan menurunkan tangannya dan menutup matanya erat.

Tidak lama kemudian, Luhan mulai tidak sabar. Dan bertanya pada Kris.

"Kris, mana lollipopnya. Heum…,"

"Sebentar, sayang. Kau tidak sabaran, ya? . . . Nah, sekarang mendekatlah dan buka mulutmu," Kris menyuruh Luhan sambil memegang tengkuk Luhan.

"Kenapa harus buka mulut. Berikan aku lollipop!"

"Bandel. Buka saja, sayang,"

"Heum…. Baiklah," setelah itu Luhan membuka mulutnya, Kris menarik kepala Luhan mendekat padanya. Kemudian….

"Ahhhh…."

"Hnggh…. Hmmmhh…," Luhan spontan membuka matanya ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Itu adalah kemaluan Kris. Luhan bukannya marah, ia malah tersenyum senang.

"Manjakan dia, Lu. Aku tahu dari tadi kau menggodaku untuk mendapatkan 'lollipop' kesayanganmu, kan?"

"Emhh…. Hmm…," Luhan tersenyum lagi dan mulai memainkan kemaluan Kris di dalam mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba saja….

"Hyung! Aku sudah pul…lang…," teriakan berisik itu terhenti beberapa saat bersamaan dengan terbelalaknya namja yang berteriak itu. Seketika itu, Luhan langsung menarik mulutnya dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping. Sedangkan Kris, ia menutupi kemaluannya dengan bantal. Sial! Kris lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya tadi.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DO, BROTHER!?"

"Y-you! What are you doing here, stupid?"

"W-wow. Hyung! Slow down. But, Brother, aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah…seme,"

"Hell yeah! Go to hell now, Wu Chanyeol!"

"So, what's that I saw? Blowjob? Oh…. So …sexy. Hahaha,"

Setelah tertawa dengan keras. Namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu bukannya pergi keluar kamar Kris. Ia malah mendekat ke arah Kris dan Luhan yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"He-hey! What will you do?" Kris mencegah Chanyeol yang sedang berwajah jahil itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya dan Luhan. Chanyeol memegang bahu Luhan dan membalikkan badannya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Luhan.

"No-no. I just wanna see who is this…," kata-kata Chanyeol terhenti ketika ia melihat wajah Luhan yang panik dan memerah sekarang. Wajah Chanlie yang tadinya jahilpun menjadi wajah kagum sekarang.

"…angel," dan Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya setelah beberapa detik melihat wajah Luhan. Suasana menjadi sedikit romantis sekarang. Namun,….

"Hey, angel! Siapa namamu!?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol berbicara dengan keras, bersemangat, dan wajah sumringah.

"A…," belum sempat Luhan menjawab, Chanyeol berbicara lagi. Kali ini sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah! Perkenalkan, perkenalkan. Namaku Wu Chanyeol. Kau boleh memanggilku Chanyeol, Dobi atau apapun yang kau mau. Tapi pastikan nama panggilan itu keren, ya? Lalu kau?" Chanyeol bicara dengan cepat dan membuat pertanyaan pada akhirnya.

"A…aku…,"

"Ah! Aku tahu! Kau Luhan. Luhan. Xi Luhan! Kau tahu, Luhan!? Aku tidak menyangka kau secantik ini. Tidak salah kalau Kris-hyung sering menyebut namamu kalau dia masturbasi di kamar mandi. Kau begitu…em…menggoda. Maukah kau menggodaku juga?"

'PLETAK'

"AAH! IT'S HURT!" Kris menjitak kepala Chanyeol yang mulai narsis dan menggoda Luhan.

"Stupid! Kau ini idiot atau bagaimana sih!? Kalau membuat pertanyaan, harusnya biarkan orang yang kau tanya menjawabnya dahulu baru kau bicara lagi! Bodoh!"

"Haha. Slow down, hyung,"

"Yah. Keluarlah dari kamarku sekarang!" Kris menyuruh adiknya untuk keluar dari kamarnya agar tidak mengganggunya dan Luhan.

"Ehmm… mmm, cpk…,"

Namun, bukannya keluar, Chanyeol malah mencium bibir Luhan paksa dan melakukan french kiss dengannya. Walaupun Luhan terlihat terpaksa dan sekali-sekali melirik Kris. Kris yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menghela nafas. Akhirnya, untuk hari ini, Luhan melayani kakak beradik Wu.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam ketika Luhan sudah selesai melayani kedua kakak beradik Wu itu. Sekarang, Luhan sedang tiduran di antara keduanya. Mereka bertiga dalam keadaan telanjang dan menggunakan satu selimut. Luhan tiduran dengan posisi miring menghadap Chanyeol dan membelakangi Kris. Mengingat luka yang dibuat Sehun masih terasa perih. Kris sudah tidur karena kelelahan mungkin. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia membiarkan Luhan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal dan sedang memainkan rambut Luhan dengan jarinya.

"Ehm, Luhan hyung…," Chanyeol memanggil nama Luhan.

"Ne, Chanyeol?"

"Aku mau bertanya,"

"Apa?"

"Luka di punggungmu. Itu kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada tidak enak. Namun Luhan hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Ah…. Kalau tidak mau dijawab, tidak usah dijawab tidak apa-apa kok, hyung. Mianhae, ne?"

"Hmm…," Luhan mengangguk.

"Emmm….bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu, hyung?"

"Apa itu?" Luhan yang penasaran, kemudian menengokkan menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah...aku…berfoto denganmu?" Chanyeol kelihatan sedikit ragu ketika mengatakan hal ini.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kapan?" Luhan menjawab pertanyaan gugup Chanyeol dengan senyum.

"Sekarang, hyung,"

"Eh? Sekarang? Tapi,kan…,"

"Heum…. Ayolah, hyung…. Untuk kenang-kenangan kita. Aku mohon," Chanyeol memelas kepada Luhan sambil mem-pout-kan pipinya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Haha. Kau imut sekali. Baiklah,"

"Yes!" Chanyeol girang dan langsung mengambil Iphone-nya di meja samping tempat tidur. Membuka aplikasi kamera, menarik Luhan untuk mendekat padanya, dan….

"Katakan….Cheese…,"

'KLIK' Satu foto sudah jadi, lalu Chanyeol makin mendekatkan dirinya ke Luhan dan….

'CUP'

'KLIK'

Chanyeol mengambil gambarnya yang sedang berciuman dengan Luhan, dan itu membuat Luhan kaget. Setelah itu, Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu dan tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Luhan.

"Aku akan membayar lebih untuk yang ini…chagiya,"

"Eh…mmm. Astaga! Chanyeol! Ini sudah jam 8 lebih. Aku harus pulang," Luhan tiba-tiba panik setelah melihat jam.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Hyung," kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil pakaiannya.

"Jangan! Ah, m…maksudku tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Chanyeol," kata Luhan sambil memakai pakaiannya.

"Tidak! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

"Huft…," Luhan menghela nafasnya. Ia memikirkan Sehun di rumah.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Jangan menolak. Aku mohon,"

"Baiklah. Baiklah,"

"Hyung, aku sudah siap. Aku akan ke kamarku sebentar. Tunggulah dipintu depan,"

"Baik,"

.

.

Setelah Luhan siap, ia bergegas mengambil tasnya. Iapun membuka pintu kamar Kris dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar Kris. Namun, ia berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. Ia membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan ke arah Kris yang sedang tertidur pulas. Melihat wajah Kris, ia mengingat bagaimana ia bisa dekat dengan Kris.

.

FLASHBACK ON

Pertama kali Luhan bertemu Kris adalah setengah tahun yang lalu. Tidak sengaja Kris bertemu dengan Luhan yang sedang menangis di bawah pohon di taman. Ia mendekati Luhan dan menghibur Luhan. Pada akhirnya Kris menyuruh atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Luhan untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Karena Luhan lihat kalau Kris adalah orang baik, Luhanpun menceritakan semuanya. Keluarganya, adiknya, hutang-hutangnya, semuanya kecuali pekerjaannya. Tanpa diduga, Kris menawarkan bantuan dan meminjamkan uang dan sejak saat itu mereka menjadi sahabat.

Luhan berusaha membayar hutangnya kepada Kris dengan menyicil. Namun, Kris selalu menolak itu. Kris selalu mengatakan bahwa Luhan lebih membutuhkan itu daripada dirinya. Persahabatan mereka makin erat ketika mereka tahu kalau mereka satu angkatan dan berada di Universitas yang sama. Namun, semuanya tidak selalu berjalan mulus. Persahabatan mereka mulai goyah saat pertama kali Kris tahu apa pekerjaan Luhan sebenarnya. Kris sangat marah bahkan Kris sempat memukuli Luhan karena Kris sangat kecewa. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah merelakan uangnya untuk membantu orang yang merupakan sahabatnya. Namun, sahabatnya adalah orang murahan. Kris tidak mau bicara kepada Luhan selama 3 minggu gara-gara itu.

Luhan yang merasa bersalah akhirnya mengganti uang Kris sedikit-sedikit. Setiap hari ada saja uang yang ia titipkan lewat orang lain untuk Kris. Ia hanya tidak mau punya hutang kepada orang yang sudah tidak mau mengenal dirinya. Kris tetap tidak mau menerima uang itu. Kris tahu uang itu dihasilkan dari pekerjaan apa. Namun, Luhan tidak menyerah. Kalau Kris tidak mau menerima uang yang Luhan titipkan kepada orang lain untuk dirinya, Luhan mengirim uang itu ke rumah Kris. Luhan bersikeras mengganti uang itu. Walaupun ia menjadi seperti orang yang tidak tahu malu dan tidak tahu diri sekarang.

Kris yang sangat marah karena kekeras kepalaan Luhan, akhirnya mencari alamat rumah Luhan dan mendatanginya. Kris yang sampai di rumah Luhan langsung mencari Luhan dan kebetulan gerbang dan pintu rumahnya tidak dikunci. Kris yang sudah membuka pintu rumah Luhan tercengang. Ia melihat seseorang yang lebih tinggi dari Luhan sedang menindih Luhan di sofa ruang tamu. Terdengar suara Luhan yang menangis dan meminta tolong. Kris langsung menjauhkan orang yang menindih Luhan yang ternyata adalah Sehun dan menarik Luhan kepelukannya. Ia membawa Luhan ke mobilnya dan membawanya pergi jauh dari situ.

Seketika, Kris yang tadinya marah dan ingin membuat perhitungan kepada Luhan malah menjadi iba dan kasihan. Ia memeluk Luhan yang sedang menangis di mobil dan menenangkannya. Mereka yang tadinya hanya berpelukan, sudah berciuman sekarang. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, akhirnya mereka melakukan seks di mobil. Sejak saat itu, Kris mengatakan kepada Luhan apabila ia merasa tidak enak hati dengan hutangnya selama ini dengan Kris, Luhan bisa membayarnya dengan cara lain dan bukan dengan uang. Luhanpun mengerti apa yang Kris maksudkan dan hal itu berlanjut sampai sekarang.

Sampai sekarang, yang Luhan rasakan adalah ia sama sekali tidak terpaksa setiap melakukan itu dengan Kris. Entah kenapa ia sangat nyaman dan merasa terlindungi oleh Kris. Krispun begitu. Luhan sudah menjadi candu baginya. Sehari saja ia tidak bertemu Luhan rasanya akan sangat menyiksa.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

"Ah, kenapa aku jadi mengingat itu lagi," gumam Luhan. Luhan mendekati Kris kemudian menaikkan selimut Kris sampai sebatas lehernya dan mencium kening Kris.

"Jaljayo, my Hero," setelah itu Luhan bergegas turun ke bawah dan menunggu Chanyeol. Tidak sampai satu menit Chanyeol datang membawa sebuah kantong kertas yang terlihat tebal.

"Hyung, ini untukmu dariku dan Kris-hyung," kata Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan kantong kertas yang ia bawa.

"Ah… Ini…," Luhan berhenti bicara sebentar untuk melihat isi dari kantong tersebut, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Cha-Chanyeol. Ini terlalu banyak. Aku hanya dijanjikan diberi 3 juta. Ini berlebihan," kata Luhan sambil mendorong kantong itu ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hyung. Tiga juta itu, kan, kata Kris-hyung. Sedangkan kali ini kau harus melayaniku juga," Chanyeol mengembalikan kantong itu ke Luhan.

"T-tapi…,"

"Sudahlah, hyung. Ayo pulang," Chanyeol menarik kantong itu dan membuka tas Luhan. Ia memasukkan kantong berisi uang banyak itu ke dalam tas Luhan

"Dan pakai ini," Chanyeol memakaikan jaket hangat kepada Luhan lalu menarik tangannya menuju ke arah garasi. Sesampainya di depan pintu garasi, Chanyeol menyuruh Luhan untuk menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol datang memakai helm dan menaiki motor Ducati merah yang terlihat keren. Demi Tuhan. Luhan sangat ingin memilikinya dari saat pertama ia melihat iklan motor ini di internet. Luhan masih bengong sampai saat ia sudah selesai dipakaikan helm oleh Chanyeol.

"Hyung~…. Kau bengong ya?" Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan yang begong karena motor itu.

"Ah-ah. Aniyo. Ayo pulang. Tapi turunkan aku di tempat yang aku minta, ya," lalu Luhan naik ke motor itu.

"Pegangan yang kencang, chagi,"

.

.

'KLIK' 'KLIK' 'KLIK'

'Copying 'VID1433' from (F:) to (G:). About 1 minute remaining'

'Copying file finished'

"Selesai,"

Sehun baru saja selesai meng-copy videonya kemarin malam bersama Luhan ke smartphone-nya ketika ia mendengar suara deru motor dari depan rumah. Sehun beranjak membuka tirai jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ke halaman depan dan ia bisa melihat hyung-nya turun dari motor dan sedang membuka helmnya. Ia juga bisa melihat Luhan memukul bahu orang yang memboncengnya. Mereka terlihat akrab. Hati Sehun langsung panas, namun ia menahannya. Ia malah mengeluarkan smirk-nya dan menatap Luhan tajam dari balik jendela.

"Huh, kau melanggarku lagi, hyung. Kau sangat bandel rupanya. Tunggu saja, hyungku sayang. Kau akan tahu akibatnya. Kau bisa bebas malam ini," Sehun berkata seperti itu sambil menggenggam smartphone-nya erat lalu menutup tirainya. Lalu ia mematikan lampu kamarnya dan naik ke kasurnya. Namun, ia tidak tidur. Ia mengambil smartphone Luhan yang ia sita dan membuka smartphone itu. Sebenarnya, Sehun sangat geram setiap ia menyita smartphone Luhan. Setiap 10 menit atau kurang, smartphone ini akan bergetar menunjukkan kalau dia menerima telepon, pesan, e-mail, dan sebagainya. Semuanya dari 'pelanggan' Luhan atau Sehun biasa menyebutnya dengan 'musuh'. Sehun membaca semua pesan yang ada dan menyimpan nomor atau alamat e-mail yang belum ia punya di smartphone miliknya. Sehun sudah selesai melakukan itu dan beranjak tidur. Tapi, belum 3 menit Sehun memejamkan matanya, smartphone Luhan menyala dan bergetar singkat. Sehun kembali membuka smartphone itu. Ada e-mail masuk. Tapi kali ini, nama pengirimnya belum tersimpan di kontak Luhan. Sehun penasaran, dan membuka e-mail itu. Ternyata, e-mail itu memiliki satu lampiran. Sehun memilih membaca pesan dahulu sebelum membuka lampirannya.

'From : cy_wu

Night, Luhan-hyung. Apa kau sudah tidur? Maaf aku mengganggu malam-malam begini. Aku mendapatkan alamat e-mail-mu dari handphone Kris-hyung….' Sehun berhenti sebentar membaca e-mail itu.

"Kris-hyung? Kris? Orang ini adiknya, Kris?" ia bergumam kecil dan terlihat bingung. Lalu, ia lanjut membaca e-mail itu.

'…. Tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau aku menyimpannya? Hyung, aku mengirimkan foto kita tadi. Terserah kau mau diapakan. Hyung…. Aku rasa…. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. 3 . haha. Tidurlah, hyung. Sudah malam. Jaljayo :*'

"Sial! Siapa lagi ini?" Sehun bangun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil mengumpat dan membuka lampiran di e-mail itu. Ia sungguh penasaran. Tidak sampai 5 detik, smartphone Luhan menampilkan sebuah foto dan foto itu membuat Sehun terbelalak. Itu adalah foto Luhan yang sedang berciuman dengan seseorang dan orang itu adalah….

"Chanyeol! Bagaimana bisa!?"

Sehun mengenal orang yang mencium Luhan di foto itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dan Chanyeol adalah teman satu geng. Sehun tambah geram ketika melihat kalau Luhan dan Chanyeol berfoto dalam keadaan telanjang.

"DAMN! SIAL KAU, XI LUHAN! Lihat saja nanti! Aku sudah punya rencana baru! Penderitaanmu akan bertambah, sayang. Dan ini semua adalah salahmu,"

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

Huh…huh…. Panas…panas…. *lebay lo, Zhao* /plakk/ Hehe,iya panas, kan Zhao bikin chapter ini sambil makan pop mie panas. Ada yang mau?

Akhirnya chapter tiga selesai. Di chapter ini Zhao kasih adegan KrisLu ditambah Chanyeol. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Maaf kalo ga nyangkut sama sekali. Maklum Zhao masih pemula dalam rate M. Jujur, Zhao belum bisa mendalami NC-nya. Zhao takut. Hehe. Gatau takut apa? Bingung, ya? Zhao juga. XD Terus, yang minta Zhao untuk update cepet. Maaf, kalo kali ini Zhao updatenya lama. Soalnya Zhao juga lagi nyari-nyari waktu di sela-sela kesibukan Zhao sebagai pekerja magang dan salahkan juga pemeran utama di Kungfu Dunk yang membuat Zhao lupa untuk publish ini Chapter. Ah,yaampun, itu cowo. Manis banget. Tapi, tenang aja. Luhan tetap di hati kok. Hehe

Nah, Zhao wanna replies the reviews :

Chlie hanariunnse : yup, udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review, review lagi yah ^_^

0312luLuEXOticS : haha walaupun telat tapi gapapa, kok. Udah review aja Zhao udah seneng. Makasih reviewnya. Maafin Sehunnya yah, kak Liyya. Hihi. Gapapa,kan, panggil gitu? Tau tuh, Kris. Emang dasar modus. /plakk/ XD Review lagi, yah, kak Liyya.

kim shion : Waaah. Gomawo udah suka. What? BDSM? Apaan tuh? *watados* Sumpah Zhao beneran gatau. Kasih tau artinya…. Ok, ini udah dilanjut. Gimana? Maaf kalo mengecewakan lanjutannya. Gomawo udah review, review lagi yaa :3

totomato : Ok, ini udah lanjut. Gimana hasilnya? Maaf kalo mengecewakan. Ga tega ya? T.T Sama, Zhao juga. Mari kita berdoa bersama-sama untuk Lulu, yah O:) . So, gomawo udah review, review lagi chingu

baby'z : Haha. Gomawo. Gomawo. Zhao juga ga tau harus bales apa lagi XD . Zhao udah update. Kelamaan, yah? Gomawo, soalnya Zhao juga nyari-nyari waktu di tengah kesibukan magang. Thanks atas review dan 'hwaiting'nya. Review lagi, otte?

Hisayuchi Kim : Aaaah, akhirnya ada juga yang setuju sama si cadel. *lirik Thehun* . . . Kalau soal Sehun mau apa-apain Kris atau enggak? Lihat aja nanti. Hihi. Udah di LANJUT LANJUT, gimana hasilnya? Mianhae kalo mengecewakan. Gomawo buat reviewnya. Review lagi, yaa ^_^

lisnana1 : Haha…. Itulah modus operandi baru. Berpura-berpura bantuin, padahal sih ada maunya. Haha. /apasih, Zhao?/ Apa chingu penyuka NC? *watados* /plakkk/ Yup. Yup, udah lanjut. Makasih udah nunggu, dan terimakasih atas review dan dukungannya. Review lagi, ya, ya, ya?

Yeolghvrt : Sama-sama, chingu. Membalas review adalah suatu kewajiban `-`)9 . hehe. Sadis? Afgan? Wkwk. Yang bbuing bbuing itu sadis apa mempesona, hayoo? /plakk/ Thanks udah dibilang good job. Zhao akan berusaha mendapatkan more than good job. Makasih udah review, review lagi yaaa

waterdragon : Iyah, makasih juga udah mau baca cerita Zhao dan review lagi Review lagi chapter 3 yaa

ButtCouple137 : Iyah. Emang galak dan kasar, tuh. Marahin aja chingu. Hehe. Ini udah dilanjut, silahkan dinikmati /loh?/ . ngomong-ngomong, gomawo udah review, ditunggu review selanjutnya

asroyasrii : Tambah seneng? Jangan-jangan Aci psycho juga sama kayak si Cadel. Hihi. Peacee ^_^v . Kurang sadis yah? Mianhae, Zhao bingung sih yang sadis kayak gimana? Nggak dapet feel Hmm…. Berarti harus ada perubahan, nih. Hehe. Maaf kalo updatenya kurang cepet, Zhao lagi ngatur waktu soalnya, hihi. Jeongmal gomawo buat review plus pendapatnya. Review dan kasih pendapat lagi yaa

Gita Safira : Gomawo udah suka. Gapapa, kok. Udah direview aja, Zhao udah seneng. Kalo soal jangan bikin Sehun terlalu kejam lagi, sih, …. Hehe, masih dipikirkan. /ketawa setan/ Gomawo udah review, review lagi, ne?

Guest : Gomawo. Kalo ada saatnya pasti ada lagi ko, psyco-nya. Ok? Gomawo udah review, review lagi, ne?

kim heeki : Huaaaa…. Gomawoooo ;) Cara nyiksa yang sweet, yah? Ok, Zhao coba. Makasih buat pendapat dan reviewnya, chingu. Review lagi dan kasih pendapat lagi, yah? ^_^

vannesa : Gomawo. /bow/ Rame, kenapa rame? (o.O) Hehe. Udah dilanjut, nih. Makasih udah review, review lagi, otte?

Menotmenot : Aigoo, tau gak? Secara gak langsung kamu udah bantuin Zhao buat nemuin kata-kata yang bagus. Kata-kata yang ada di review itu bagus banget…. Zhao kagum. Gimana caranya biar bisa buat yang kaya gitu? ; Angle dari Sehun? Ok, Zhao coba buat nanti. Gomawo…. Jeongmal Gomawo buat kata-katanya, pendapatnya, dan reviewnya. Review lagi plus kasih saran lagi, yaa. Maaf kalo updatenya lama.

XiYuuYng : HUAAAA AMPUUUN. Hehe. Itu ketidaksengajaan, chingu. ^_^v peeeace. Nahlo, sampe nganga..? Ini udah update, gimana? Kelamaan, ya? Jelek, ya? Maaf, ne. hehe. Tapi, gomawo buat reviewnya, yah. Review lagi, ne?

Ryeolu : Aaaaa, uljima, chingu. Haha, chingu modus, nih. Siapa yang gamau dikasih kakak kayak Luhan? Zhao juga mau. XD Makasih udah review, review lagi ya, chingu.

LevesqueXavier : Haha. Kalo mau jual diri ke yeoja, yeojanya pasti mikir dua kali. Nanti, yeoja itu malah minder karena kalah cantik sama Luhan. Gomawo, chingu. Makasih reviewnya, review lagi juseyoo

YoonAndi : Salah Luhan adalah…. Emmm…. Apa, ya? Hehe. Uljima, chingu. Yup, ini udah dilanjut. Gimana? Mengecewakankah? Baguskah? Gomawo atas reviewnya, review lagi, ne?

AYUnhomin : Haha. Jangankan chingu, Zhao aja yang bikin sambil merem mata saking ga tega. /emang bisa?/ *plakk* Maaf, kalo Zhao update lama. Zhao masih nyari-nyari waktu nih, Zhao lagi magang soalnya. /gak nanya, Zhao/ Tapi, gomawo udah review, review lagi kalo boleh

Queen DheVils94 : Kyaaa…gomawo. Ini udah dilanjut, silakan…. Gomawo udah review, maaf ya kalo updatenya kelamaan. But, review lagi, ya

byunniewife : loh? Kok suka yang kejem-kejem? Hayoo…. Hehe. Makasih udah ditunggu. Maaf kalo Zhao updatenya lama. Gomawo buat 'fighting' dan review-nya. Review lagi, otte?

noname : Horor? Woww. Gomawo buat reviewnya. Review lagi, yaaa

fieeloving13 : qwertyuiop . hehe. Gomawo udah suka. Iya, Zhao juga nggak akan tega ngasih Luhan hukuman Zhao chayank Luhan.. /terus selama ini apa, Zhao/ *plakk*Makasih buat 'hwaiting' dan reviewnya, chingu. Maaf ga bisa update kilat kali ini. Zhao takut cetar, hehe. So, review lagi, yaa *bbuing bbuing*

mitahunhan : Iyah, nanti Sehun akan sadar kok. Tapi, nanti, yah Zhao juga maunya mereka bersatu. Makasih buat reviewnya. Review lagi, ya ^_^

Kiela Yue : Gomawo udah nunggu…. /bow/ encehnya? Aduuuh Zhao sebenernya kesulitan di situ. Hehe. Tapi Zhao latihan, kok. Yaa, sedikit-sedikit walaupun belum keliatan hasilnya sekarang. Hehe. Kalo tersiksa itu, sih, kayaknya emang takdirnya Luhan. Jangankan Kiela. /SOAK/ Zhao aja gak tega pas bikinnya. Hehe. Iyah nih, banyak yang nyari Luhan. Emang nasibnya bagus mungkin. /loh/ Serigala mana yang akan melahap Luhan? Eum…. Kalo udah baca yang di atas, udah tau dong, siapa lagi yang melahap Luhan. Hayoo siapa hayooo . . . XD /ketawa setan/ Gapapa kok, Zhao malah suka review yang panjang-panjang. Walaupun pada akhirnya bales pendek. Maaf ya Tapi, gomawo buat reviewnya dan udah suka. Review lagi ya. Ok?

.

Last, thanks for the reviewer, responder, and reader for this chapter. /bow 100x/ Zhao sangat berterimakasih atas semuanya, review, pendapat, termasuk respon lainnya seperti follow and favorite. Jadi, sekali lagi Zhao minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update, terimakasih

And, as usual, author mana sih yang nggak suka di-respon dan review? Jadi, Zhao mohon review dan responnya lagi dari Oppadeul, Eonniedeul, Saeng, dan Chingudeul tercinta.

.

.

Annyeong ~~

RnR ne? ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Is My Brother a Psycho?

(Chapter 4)

By LittleZhao

Cast : All EXO member and another

Pairing : HunHan as the main pairing. You can find

other pairing(s) on the story

Rate : M and Incest

Disclaimer : Casts are not mine, only the story is mine.

.

ATTENTION!

THIS IS A FANFICTION WITH 'M (MATURE)' RATE. SO I GIVE YOU ATTENTION IN THE BEGINNING. IF YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO READ THIS, YOU CAN EXIT FROM THIS PAGE. IF YOU STILL WANNA READ THIS, YOU WILL ACCEPT THE EFFECT. SO, THINK AGAIN, OK?

.

PERHATIAN!

INI ADALAH FANFICTION DENGAN RATE M (DEWASA). JADI, ZHAO MEMBERIKAN PERINGATAN DI AWAL. JIKA KAMU BELUM CUKUP UMUR UNTUK MEMBACA INI, KAMU BISA KELUAR DARI HALAMAN INI. JIKA KAMU TETAP INGIN MEMBACA INI, KAMU AKAN MENERIMA EFEKNYA. JADI PIKIRKAN LAGI, YA?

Happy reading ^_^

.

.

.

SEHUN'S POV

'KRRRIIIIING'

AAAARGGGHHH. Alarm sialan. Tidak tahukah kau kalau aku masih mengantuk? Seandainya aku tidak ingat aku harus sekolah hari ini aku akan menenggelamkanmu ke bak kamar mandi, tahu!

Hoaaamm. Sudah pagi rupanya. Sebenarnya hari ini aku masuk siang dan hanya ada 1 pelajaran, karena ada rapat guru. Tapi aku mempunyai urusan penting sebelum aku ke sekolah. Aku segera bangun dari kasurku yang empuk ini dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Hari ini sangat berbeda. Biasanya ketika aku bangun, akan ada Luhan-hyung yang masih tertidur di sampingku. Jujur. Aku selalu luluh dan tersenyum melihatnya sedang tidur. Matanya yang tertutup itu masih terlihat indah, hidungnya yang mungil, bibir plum-nya sering membuatku tergoda, membuatnya terlihat seperti bayi yang sedang tidur. Aku sangat ingin membangunkannya dengan cara halus seperti saat dulu ia membangunkanku. Membelai pipiku dan membisikkiku lembut untuk bangun. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Yang aku lakukan malah membentak, menjambak rambutnya, dan mengatainya kalau dia malas. Setelah itu aku akan melihatnya menangis dan mengerang meminta ampun. Dan ketika melihat itu aku akan senang. Aku puas jika Luhan-hyung terlihat sakit bahkan sampai memohon ampun kepadaku. Aku…. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku?

Setelah mandi, aku langsung memakai pakaian sekolahku. Aku berada di tingkat akhir SMA. Aku segera memakai sepatuku dan mengambil tasku. Setelah merasa rapi, aku beranjak keluar kamar setelah mengambil kunci mobil dan smartphone Luhan-hyung yang aku sita sejak kemarin. Aku langsung ke dapur dan melihat Luhan-hyung sedang mencuci piring. Dia sudah bangun? Bukannya hari ini dia kuliah siang, ya? Semoga saja ia tidak ke kampus pagi-pagi. Agar aku bisa menjalankan rencanaku.

Dia terlihat sangat manis pagi ini. Ah, tidak. Bukan hanya pagi ini. Tapi selalu. Ia selalu terlihat manis di mataku. Hari ini ia memakai celana selutut berwarna putih dan kaos berwarna merah dengan huruf S besar yang disablon pada bagian punggungnya. Tanpa melihat bagian depan kaos itu, aku sudah tahu apa gambar depannya. Pasti gambar kartun kepala rusa yang sangat imut. Kenapa aku bisa tahu?

Itu adalah kaos yang sama dengan hadiah ulang tahunku darinya setahun lalu. Aku mempunyai kaos yang sama. Hanya saja berwarna biru dengan huruf L di punggungnya dan gambar kartun anak anjing di depannya. Aku belum pernah memakai itu. Aku merasa itu konyol, kekanak-kanakkan dan menjijikkan. Bahkan ketika aku membuka kado dari Luhan-hyung dan menemukan kaos itu di dalamnya, aku sudah ingin membuang kaos itu. Tapi…. Di sisi hatiku yang lain, aku ingin sekali memakai kaos itu. Menunjukkannya ke depan Luhan-hyung dengan gembira, bahkan aku ingin sekali mengambil foto bersama dengannya saat memakai kaos itu. Bagiku, kaos itu adalah hadiah terindah dalam sejarah ulang tahunku.

Luhan-hyung menengok ke belakang saat ia mendengar decitan bangku yang aku tarik saat aku ingin duduk di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun,"

Ia memberikan salam selamat paginya dengan senyuman manis. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya membalasnya dengan meliriknya singkat. Aku langsung memakan roti di depanku dan meminum susu yang sudah pasti dibuat olehnya sampai habis. Setelah itu, aku berdiri, memakai tas punggungku, dan menuju ke arah Luhan-hyung yang sekarang sedang mencuci sayuran setelah meninggalkan smartphone Luhan-hyung di meja makan. Aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Hangat. Masih hangat seperti dulu. Aku bisa menghirup wangi rambutnya.

"S…Sehun…. Ada apa?" Luhan-hyung terlihat gugup sekarang. Ia menghentikan kegiatan mencuci sayurannya dan terdiam. Tubuhnya agak bergetar. Tidak. Jangan seperti ini, hyung. Jangan ketakutan.

"Aku rindu seperti ini, hyung," kataku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Aku berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Aku memejamkan mataku. Mencoba menyerap semua yang aku rindukan darinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Lebih dari seorang hyung," aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada Luhan-hyung. Yah, memang ini bukan pertama kalinya. Tapi, Luhan-hyung tidak pernah menjawabnya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, hyung.

"S…Sehunnie….," ya, panggil aku Sehunnie, hyung. Aku suka panggilan itu. Terlebih lagi kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu sambil tersenyum lembut seperti sekarang ini. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan kebingungan dari nada suaranya. Andai kau tahu, hyung. Aku sangat ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Menjadi milikku. Harusnya kau membalasnya,hyung. Aku bisa merasakan dari tingkah lakumu sekarang. Sekarang, Luhan-hyung menyenderkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku juga merasakan tangannya yang sedang memainkan tanganku yang ada di perutnya. Hmm. Manja. Akupun mendekatkan wajahku ke ceruk lehernya.

"S…Sehun…niehh..," aku mendengarnya. Desahan Luhan-hyung yang memanggil namaku. Sekarang aku sedang berusaha membuat tanda kepemilikanku di lehernya. Rasa ini. Aroma ini. Begitu membuatku terlena. Aku makin semangat menghisap, menjilat, dan menggigit saat Luhan-hyung mendesah lebih hebat dan menarik kepalaku untuk lebih mendekat padanya.

Setelah aku rasa cukup, aku melepaskan pagutanku di lehernya dan pelukanku meski dengan berat hati. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang kecewa. Sebelum aku pergi, aku meremas pantatnya yang menggodaku dan tanpa berlama-lama, aku langsung pergi menuju pintu depan, naik ke mobilku, menyalakannya, dan pergi ke sekolah. Ah, bukan, tapi ke kampus Luhan-hyung.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, aku memikirkan Luhan-hyung. Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia, ingin memeluknya mesra, bercanda dengannya, dan melakukan seks dengan dasar cinta. Bukan yang selama ini aku lakukan. Aku merasa aku seperti mempermainkannya. Sebentar-sebentar aku melakukan lembut dan manis. Sebentar-sebentar aku melakukan kasar dan menyakitkan. Entah kenapa seperti ini. Aku ingin sekali membuang diriku yang jahat. Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu. Aku ingin bisa menunjukkan kasih sayangku padanya dengan cara yang lembut.

Aku teringat waktu tadi ia mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku dengan senyumnya. Aku bingung, bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum kepadaku, orang yang telah menyakitinya. Aku ingin membalas semua itu. Senyuman itu, perlakuannya yang manis. Aku ingin sekali membalasnya. Sebenarnya, aku mencintainya. Lebih dari cinta seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Kalian tahu apa itu, kan?

Namun, setiap aku mengingat Luhan-hyung, aku pasti akan mengingat kelakuannya yang tidak pantas. Aku tidak percaya kakakku yang manis itu menjual dirinya. Sebodoh apa dia? Aku benci dirinya yang seperti itu. Aku membenci Luhan yang Murahan. Aku sudah sering memperingatinya. Namun sesering aku memperingatinya, sering pula ia melanggarku. Ia terlalu keras kepala. Dan kekeras kepalaannya itu membuat aku emosi, marah, dan pada akhirnya aku akan bertindak kasar. Seperti lusa malam. Aku menyiksanya karena ia pulang telat sebab bekerja. Cih! Laki-laki nakal! Seketika itu aku langsung marah dan mengasarinya. Aku sampai menyayat punggungnya dengan cutter. Bahkan pada saat itu, sebenarnya aku ingin melukai wajahnya dengan cutter itu agar tidak ada lagi yang mau mendekati Luhan-hyung-ku, tapi aku tidak tega. Mungkin bagi kalian aku terlihat aneh. Tapi inilah aku.

Aku lebih suka menyiksa hyung-ku sendiri daripada orang lain. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, tidak sedikit pula orang yang sudah hampir aku bunuh. Aku sering membuntuti orang yang merupakan 'pelanggan' hyung-ku, berkelahi dengannya, dan berakhir pada aku yang menang. Aku ingin membunuh orang-orang itu. Namun, aku tahu, hyung-ku tidak akan senang. Pada akhirnya dia akan memohon ampun padaku dan aku hanya akan mengancam orang itu untuk tidak mendekati hyung-ku lagi dan jangan memberi tahu orang lain kalau aku yang memukulinya, lalu aku akan meninggalkannya. Aku tidak terlalu suka orang yang lemah, yang hanya bisa meminta ampun kepadaku. Aku muak melihatnya. Tapi, kalau Luhan-hyung yang meminta ampun padaku, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang. Aku bahkan ingin melakukan lebih agar lebih menyakitinya dan membuat ia terlihat lemah.

Nah, sekarang aku sudah sampai di kampus Luhan-hyung dan memarkirkan mobilku. Haah. Mobil ini mobil kesayanganku. Tapi mungkin sebentar lagi akan dijual. Tanpa menunggu lama aku memakai blazer hitam kesayanganku untuk menutupi atasan seragam sekolahku. Setelah aku memakai tasku, aku keluar dari mobil dan menuju ke gedung ekstrakurikuler. Di mana terdapat basecamp club sepak bola. Aku sudah sering ke kampus ini, jadi aku tahu dimana letaknya.

Sesampainya di sana, aku langsung mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan 'PENGURUS CLUB SEPAK BOLA'. Tak berapa lama, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu, ia terlihat seumuran dengan Luhan-hyung.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" ia bertanya kepadaku.

"Aku adik dari Xi Luhan. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu," akhirnya aku dipersilahkan masuk dan dipertemukan dengan seorang ahjussi.

"Selamat pagi. Aku Choi Minho, pengurus club ini. Silahkan duduk. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" ia mengajakku berjabat tangan dan bertanya padaku. Aku tersenyum dan memulai rencanaku.

.

.

Huaaah. Akhirnya keluar juga aku dari ruangan itu. Pengurus Choi itu keras kepala sekali. Tapi aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan setelah lima belas menit aku menampilkan bakat aktingku dan berdebat dengannya. Ya. Aku senang. Sangat senang. Ini adalah pembalasan pertama atas kebohongan Luhan-hyung kemarin, karena dia menggunakan club sepak bola sebagai alasan untuk berbohong padaku. Kalian tunggu saja sampai Luhan-hyung mengetahui ini semua dan akan menangis di rumah. Namja cengeng!

Aku buru-buru meninggalkan gedung kampus dan menuju ke parkiran. Aku meninggalkan kampus ini dan menuju ke sekolahku.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku langsung di sambut oleh teman-teman satu geng-ku. Ada Kai, Kyungsoo, Tao, Baekhyun, Chen, dan tentu saja Chanyeol. Mereka adalah sahabatku. Mereka tidak menjauhiku walau mereka tahu aku sudah miskin sekarang. Yah, sahabat. Walaupun sepertinya ada satu orang yang akan menjadi musuhku.

"Witweew…. Mobilmu masih saja mengkilap, Sehun," kata Tao sambil bersiul menatap mobilku kagum.

"Haha. Ini mobil kesayanganku, Tao. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya bermandikan debu,"

"Tapi, kau tidak yakin dengan kata-katamu waktu itu, kan?" tiba-tiba Kai merangkul pundakku. Kami semua berjalan menuju ke kelas.

"Kata-kata yang mana, Kkamjong?"

"Kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau ingin menjual mobilmu,"

"Oh. Itu serius, Kkamjong. Mungkin saat aku benar-benar butuh uang, aku akan menjualnya. Kau tertarik?" aku menawarkan mobil itu pada Kai.

"Tapi sayangnya aku sudah punya yang lebih, anak kecil. Kau tenang saja, tanpa kau menjual mobil itu kepadaku, aku rela memberikan uangku padamu. Kita sahabat, sob," dia menjawab sambil menyentil keningku. Ya, dia memang anak orang kaya. Walaupun orang tuanya sudah meninggal, tapi dia mempunyai harta warisan yang tidak akan habis sampai keturunan ke dua belas, mungkin.

"Cih, sombong sekali kau? Tapi terimakasih, Kai. Ah. Hei-hei, Baekhyun. Kau pernah bilang ingin punya Ferrarri merah, bukan? Punyaku tersedia," kataku sambil mencolek-colek Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan sambil melihat-lihat seisi sekolah.

"Sebelum kau menawarkannya padaku, kau harus berpikir dua kali, tuan Xi,"

"Itu benar. Kalau mobilmu ada padanya, aku pastikan kurang dari sebulan, Baekhyun akan membawa mobil baru yang unik dan mengatakan 'Ini adalah mobilmu dulu, Sehun'. Seperti itu," Chen tiba-tiba ikut bicara dan sedikit memperagakan bagaimana cara Baekhyun berbicara dan itu membuat kami semua tertawa. Baekhyun adalah orang yang suka memodifikasi mobil, jadi bukan sekali-dua kali ia merubah design eksterior bahkan interior mobil yang dibelinya.

Kami sudah sampai di kelas kami. Yah, kebetulan kami sekelas. Kami lanjutkan mengobrol hal-hal lain yang seru mengingat sekarang masih pukul setengah 9 dan pelajaran baru akan dimulai satu setengah jam lagi. Aku akan berbicara banyak hal dengan teman-temanku. Aku begitu dingin kalau kalian belum mengenalku, tapi sebenarnya aku adalah orang yang hangat, apalagi kalau aku sudah mengenal kalian dengan baik. Tiba-tiba saja, mataku melirik Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum-senyum melihat layar iPhone-nya. Ah, ini kesempatanku menjalankan rencana pembalasanku yang kedua.

"Ya! Sepertinya tuan Park sedang kehabisan obat hari ini," kata-kataku membuat teman-teman se-geng-ku menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang kebingungan melihat kami.

"Benar. Kau sedang apa, sih, Chanyeol? Dari tadi senyum-senyum sambil melihat layar iPhone-mu. Ada apa di dalam sini?" kata Tao yang penasaran. Ia mendekati Chanyeol dan merampas iPhone -nya. Beberapa detik kemudian, mata Tao yang sipit mulai melebar ketika ia melihat layar iPhone Chanyeol.

"….M-M-MWO? CHANYEOL! APA-APAAN INI!?" tiba-tiba Tao berteriak dan menunjukkan iPhone itu ke arah kami. Mereka semua terkejut. Aku pura-pura memasang wajah terkejut melihat gambar di iPhone itu agar tidak mencurigakan.

"Chanyeol! Siapa itu? Cantik sekali. Kenalkan aku dengannya!" tiba-tiba Kai bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan bersemangat. Sial! Dia mulai tertarik pada hyung-ku rupanya.

"He-hei. Itu…itu…,"

"Kau melakukan…astaga…Chanyeol. Siapa dia sebenarnya?" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam ikut angkat bicara.

"Dia…dia…,"

"Ceritakanlah, Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun mulai memaksa.

"Emm. Namanya Luhan,"

"Luhan? Siapamu? Pacarmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa yang lainnya tidak mengenal siapa Luhan. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Luhan kepada mereka. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Yang aku ceritakan hanyalah, aku mempunyai seorang hyung, aku tinggal bersamanya, dan dia adalah seorang mahasiswa. Aku tidak menceritakan siapa namanya, bagaimana perasaanku kepadanya, dan apa pekerjaannya kepada mereka. Mereka juga belum pernah ke rumahku bahkan tidak kuberi tahu alamat rumahku. Aku belum mengizinkannya. Aku takut saat mereka datang, Luhan-hyung ada di rumah dan mereka tertarik kepada Luhan-hyung. Chanyeol bahkan belum tahu kalau aku sudah kenal dengan hyung-nya.

"Bukan. Bukan pacarku. Tapi…. Eum…. Siapa, ya?"

"Siapa dia, Chanyeol? Kalau dia bukan pacarmu, kenapa mesra sekali?" Taopun ikut bertanya.

"Atau…jangan-jangan…dia pacar hyung-mu?" Chen ikut-ikutan

"Bukan juga. Dia itu…yah…biasa…," Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"O-omo!? Ada lelaki bayaran yang secantik ini? Wuaa…. Bolehkah aku meminta nomer teleponnya?" Kai makin semangat saat meminta nomer telepon hyung-ku. Sepertinya, orang ini minta kujadikan musuh juga.

"Tidak!" Chanyeol menolaknya. Ah, aku makin senang dengan semua ini. Secara tidak langsung, aku terbantu oleh keantusiasan mereka terhadap foto itu. Ini akan menjadi semakin menarik. Aku tidak boleh lupa dengan rencanaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta kecil-kecilan nanti siang di rumah Chanyeol, dan kita undang dia. Sekalian berkenalan, kan?" aku membuka suaraku dan memberikan usulku.

"Waah…. Boleh juga usulmu, mumpung kita pulang cepat hari ini. Aku setuju! Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanpa kuduga Baekhyun menyetujuiku dan bertanya kepada yang lain.

"Kenapa harus siang ini? Aku tidak bisa," Kyungsoo menolak ajakan ini.

"Iya, aku ada janji dengan eomma-ku,"

"Aku juga tidak bisa sore ini. Aku ada latihan wushu," Chen dan Tao juga menolak.

"Ah. Kalian tidak setia kawan," Kai merajuk kepada mereka.

"Maaf, Kai,"

"Sudah. Kalau kalian tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin lain kali kalian bisa ikut," aku mencairkan keadaan. Yah, walaupun hanya Baekhyun, Kai, dan Chanyeol, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Luhan-hyung malu nantinya. Aku senang sekali. Akupun makin senang ketika melihat Chanyeol membuka iPhone-nya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menghubunginya," bagus, Chanyeol. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan Luhan-hyung jawab. Kami kembali mengobrol hal-hal lain selagi menunggu Chanyeol mendapat balasan dari Luhan-hyung. Beberapa menit kemudian….

"Ah, dia kelihatannya ragu," Chanyeol berkata dengan wajah kecewa. Ia masih memandangi iPhone-nya. Tidak. Hari ini harus jadi!

"Ehm…. Paksa, Yeol. Harus jadi hari ini. Ayolaaah…," aku memaksa Chanyeol agar menghubungi Luhan-hyung lagi.

"Ekhem! Sepertinya Sehun ingin sekali bertemu dengan Luhan, ya?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Kai. Aku melihat kearahnya yang sekarang sedang memicingkan matanya kepadaku. Huh, entah kenapa aku merasa dia tidak suka kalau aku merajuk sekarang. Atau ini hanya perasaanku saja. Persetan!

Aku diam dan menghiraukan omongan Kai tadi. Tapi…aku merasa aneh. Kenapa aku sangat ingin Luhan-hyung datang nanti. Aku…. Ah. Masa bodoh. Semua ini aku lakukan agar dia kapok. Lihat sana nanti!

SEHUN'S POV END

.

.

At HunHan's House

LUHAN'S POV

'BLAM'

"Hiks….hikss…. sial! Kenapa aku menangis!? Luhan pabbo! Pabbo!"

Aku membanting pintu saking kesalnya. Aku menangis lagi. Padahal aku sudah mengelap air mata dan ingusku dari tadi. Aku sedih hari ini. Aku tidak menyangka Sehun akan senekat ini untuk menghukumku. Aku kira hukuman yang lusa malam ia berikan padaku sudah cukup. Tapi ternyata masih belum memuaskannya. Aku menyalakan smartphone-ku dan aku melihat layarnya yang kini menampilkan fotoku dengan seseorang. Aku tahu siapa seseorang itu. Foto itu baru diambil tadi malam. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan foto itu ada di smartphone-ku bahkan menjadi wallpaperku.

"AAAAARGH…. Sehunnie! Kenapa kau setega ini!? Hyung kira kau sudah memaafkan hyung!" aku melempar smartphone itu ke kasur dan menyandarkan diriku ke tembok. Perlahan tubuhku merosot. Air mataku masih dengan senang hati mengalir di pipiku. Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku yang sedari tadi memegang sebuah kertas. Kertas yang aku dapat dari pengurus club sepak bola di kampusku. Aku membuka kertas yang terlipat itu. Membacanya lagi, takut aku salah membaca tadi. Namun, berkali-kali aku membaca, tetap saja kata-katanya tidak ada yang berubah.

"Kenapa!? Kenapa kau jahat pada Hyung, Sehunnie!?"

FLASHBACK ON

"S…Sehun…niehh..,"aku mendesah untuk kedua kalinya saat Sehun makin memperdalam pagutannya pada leherku. Aku tidak menyangka Sehun akan seromantis ini. Aku menarik kepalanya yang membuktikan aku ingin ia melakukan lebih, sedangkan tanganku yang lain meremas tangannya yang ada di perutku. Dia memelukku erat. Aku begitu rindu pelukan ini. Aku rindu dirinya….yang seperti ini.

Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali aku melenguh dan mendesah karena perlakuan Sehun kali ini. Namun, hal yang tidak aku inginkan terjadi. Sehun melepas pagutannya pada leherku juga pelukannya pada pinggangku. Jujur aku kecewa. Aku ingin lebih. Namun, sebelum ia pergi, ia meremas pantatku. Oh Tuhan, semoga Sehun berubah setelah ini. Aku tidak mau melihat dia yang jahat dan kasar lagi padaku.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum ketika semua itu berakhir. Aku menyentuh bekas pagutannya yang masih terasa basah. Aaaah…. Seandainya di sini ada cermin, aku pasti bisa melihat wajahku yang memerah sekarang. Aigooo…. Sehunnie….

"Ya! Luhan! Teruskan pekerjaanmu! Sayurannya bisa kehilangan vitamin kalau kau biarkan terendam air terus seperti itu," haaah. Aku terlena sampai-sampai aku lupa kalau aku sedang menyuci sayuran dan dengan pabbo-nya aku memarahi diriku sendiri.

Setelah urusan dapur beres, aku segera memakan sarapanku. Walaupun hanya roti selai strawberry dan susu vanilla, tapi ini terasa nikmat, kok. Ini adalah sarapan favoritku dan Sehun. Sehun selalu suka kalau aku yang membuatnya. Kalian tahu? Sehun itu sangat menyukai susu. Waktu kecil dia pernah menulis di buku hariannya tentang susu. Dia bilang kalau susu itu enak, bergizi, dan…. Aaah! Stop! Stop! Aku tidak bisa berhenti bicara kalau tentang Sehun.

Setelah aku menyelesaikan sarapanku, aku bergegas menuju ke kampus. Aku tak lupa memakai jaket tipis dengan kerah tinggi seleher. Aku tidak mungkin, kan, mengekspos hasil karya Sehun? Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang hari Jumat, ya? Ah, nanti ada latihan sepak bola. Wuaaa…. Aku sangat bersemangat! Aku akan menyempatkan ke klub dulu sebelum ke kelas.

Tidak sampai 15 menit kemudian, aku sudah sampai di kampus. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan di lorong menuju ke basecamp klub sepak bola. Namun, perhatianku teralihkan kepada mading di sebelah kiri yang memasang berita tentang klub sepak bola favoritku. Tentu saja, Manchester United. Aku sedang membaca isi berita itu ketika teman satu klub-ku, Taemin, menepuk pundakku dan memanggil namaku.

"Luhan-ah,"

"Ah, ne, Taemin-ah. Ada apa?"

"Untunglah kau datang ke sini, jadi aku tidak perlu ke kelasmu. Pengurus Choi mencarimu, tuh,"

"Choi-sajangnim? Ada apa memangnya?" aku bertanya karena bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Temui saja. Dia ada di ruangannya sekarang. Sudah, ya, Luhan-ah. Aku ada urusan," kata Taemin sambil berlalu pergi.

"Ah, ne. Gomawo, Taemin-ah,"

"Cheonma," Taemin menjawabku sambil mengeraskan suaranya karena ia makin jauh. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang Choi-sajangnim. Aku mengetuk pintu dan terdengar suara 'masuk', dan aku segera masuk.

"Ah, Luhan. Selamat siang. Duduklah," sambutnya dengan senyum dan mempersilahkanku duduk di depannya.

"Luhan, apa kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu ke sini?"

"Tidak, sajangnim. Memang ada apa?" aku balik bertanya ketika sudah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini. Bukalah," Choi-sajangnim menyerahkan sebuah amplop kertas berwarna putih yang di depannya terdapat logo klub sepak bola kampus ini kepadaku. Akupun mengambilnya.

"Apa ini?" aku bingung, dan mulai membuka amplop itu. Akupun mulai membaca surat itu. Mataku terbelalak dan jantungku berdebar-debar ketika membaca judulnya.

'SURAT PENGUNDURAN DIRI'

Apa!? Surat pengunduran diri!? Apa maksudnya ini? Aku mulai membaca dengan cepat sampai akhirnya jantungku mau copot saat aku menemukan namaku di sana dan membaca kalimat di bawahnya.

'Saya menyatakan mengundurkan diri dari Klub Sepak Bola Universitas Yonsei dengan alasan mengidap asma akut.'

Apa!? Ti-tidak mungkin. Aku tidak percaya. Mengundurkan diri? Asma akut? Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Aku memang pernah mengidap asma. Tapi tidak akut. Itupun dulu, waktu aku SMP. Sekarang aku sudah sembuh. Lalu, aku sama sekali tidak menyatakan mengundurkan diri. Aku mengulang membaca surat itu dari awal, siapa tahu aku salah baca. Namun, tetap sama. Aku shock dengan semua ini. Aku makin shock ketika aku menemukan tanda tangan dan nama jelas seseorang di bagian kanan bawah surat itu.

'Xi Sehun'

"S…Sehun?... Ini tidak benar, sajangnim. Aku tidak mau mengundurkan diri dan tidak menderita asma akut. Lagipula bagaimana surat ini bisa dibuat tanpa persetujuan dariku!?" aku melayangkan protes kepada Choi-sajangnim. Jelas aku tidak terima. Ini tidak masuk akal.

"Luhan-ssi. Aku mengerti. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari adikmu. Dia sudah cerita bagaimana dirimu dan penyakitmu. Dia bilang kau mengidap asma akut sejak kecil dan kau sangat keras kepala. Ia memohon-mohon dan menangis di depanku. Dia kasihan padamu, Luhan-ssi. Aku juga kasihan padanya. Dia hanya tidak ingin asmamu kambuh lagi. Jadi, aku berusaha mengerti dia dan keadaanmu,"

'BRAKKK'

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menerima! Tidak ada tanda tanganku disini!" aku emosi dan menunjuk kertas pengunduran diri itu. Aku menggebrak meja saking marahnya.

"Luhan-ssi, walaupun tidak ada tanda tanganmu di surat ini, kau tetap harus mengundurkan diri. Aku yakin kau pernah membaca ketentuan-ketentuan sebelum masuk club sepak bola di sini, kan? Kau ingat dimana ada pasal yang menyebutkan bahwa siswa yang punya riwayat sakit parah tidak diijinkan untuk mengikuti club sepak bola? Harusnya kau mengerti, Luhan-ssi,"

"Aku ingat! Aku ingat semua itu, Choi-sajangnim. Tapi disitu disebutkan 'sakit parah'. Waktu kecil aku memang mengalami asma. Tapi itu hanya asma biasa. Tidak parah!" aku makin marah. Aku benci semua ini.

"Luhan-ssi! Dari semua yang adikmu katakan padaku dan perbuatanmu kali ini, itu sangat membuktikan kalau kau memang keras kepala. Kau harus menghargainya, Luhan-ssi. Dia sangat menyayangimu. Aku merasa iba padanya. Surat ini memang tidak mendapat persetujuan darimu. Tapi, Sehun-ssi adalah adikmu bukan? Dia begitu ingin melindungimu. Percayalah, Luhan-ssi. Walau bukan di sepak bola, kau masih bisa berprestasi di bidang lain,"

Setelah perkataan Choi-sajangnim, aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Hatiku terlalu sakit. Pada akhirnya aku berpamitan pulang padanya. Gara-gara surat itu aku langsung pulang dan tidak masuk kelas. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Aku menangis di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Aku ingin menghubungi Sehun, ingin meminta penjelasan tentang semua ini. Oh, bahkan aku belum mengaktifkan smartphone-ku yang sejak tadi –secara tidak langsung- dikembalikan oleh Sehun. Namun setelah smartphone-ku aktif, aku melihat sesuatu yang membuat aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku sungguh terkejut dan aku menyesal karena telah mengaktifkan smartphone-ku. Aku melihat fotoku dan Chanyeol di layar smartphone-ku. Dijadikan wallpaper. Pasti oleh Sehun. Ini berarti Sehun sudah tahu kalau aku berbohong kemarin. Oh Tuhan. Apakah ini salahku?

FLASHBACK OFF

.

"Sehun…. Hiks…. Hiksss….," aku membuang kertas itu ke sembarang arah. Aku lemas. Tubuhku serasa tidak bisa bergerak. Aku hancur. Tim sepak bola yang dulu menaungiku, sekarang sudah tidak akan mau menerimaku lagi, dan itu hanya karena sebuah alasan palsu. Aku sedih. Makin sedih ketika aku tahu kalau yang memberikan alasan palsu itu adalah Sehun. Adikku sendiri. Adikku yang pasti tahu kalau 'menjadi pemain sepak bola terkenal di dunia' adalah impianku. Adikku yang seharusnya mendukungku. Adikku yang baru saja mengangkat hatiku ke langit tertinggi tadi pagi. Secara tidak langsung ia menghancurkan mimpiku. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi kenapa ia sampai seperti ini.

Bukan hanya itu. Sehun juga tidak meninggalkan satu catatanpun di Memo smartphone-ku. Biasanya ia akan membuatnya. Kenapa Sehun sejahat ini sekarang? Apa di a benar-benar membenciku? Kalau memang begitu, apa artinya cumbuan tadi pagi. Begitu ahlinya kah Sehun mempermainkanku?

'Tuhan…. Aku tahu aku murahan. Tapi kenapa bisa aku menjadi murahan juga di depan adikku. Dia adikku, Tuhan. Adik kandungku. Jangan biarkan aku terperangkap dalam permainannya. Jangan biarkan aku tenggelam dan jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tidak bisa mencintainya. Ini semua salah. Aku harus apa, Tuhan?'

'TRINGG'

Terdengar dering smartphone-ku dan layarnya menyala. Aku tahu kalau ada e-mail masuk. Sebenarnya aku enggan bergerak. Namun, aku takut kalau itu adalah e-mail penting, jadi aku paksakan tubuhku untuk berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku perlahan menuju kasur. Aku mengambil smartphone-ku di atas kasur dan membuka e-mail.

'From : cy_wu

Luhan-hyung . Apakah hari ini kau sibuk? Aku ingin mengundangmu ke acara pesta kecil-kecilan di rumahku. Nanti akan ada tiga orang temanku. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada mereka. Kalau kau bisa datang, aku akan menjemputmu jam 4.30 sore.

Salam sayang. Chanyeol :*'

Chanyeol rupanya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu alamat e-mail-ku? Sudahlah aku save saja alamatnya.

Chanyeol mengajakku ke rumahnya. Jujur aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Kris. Tapi…. Aku memikirkan Sehun. Kalau aku ke rumah Chanyeol, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk tidak melakukan 'itu' lagi. Aku tidak mau melanggarnya. Lagipula Sehun akan sangat marah kalau tahu aku ke tempat Kris atau Chanyeol lagi. Tapi, aku tidak enak pada Chanyeol. Aku tidak enak kalau menolaknya. Dia sudah sangat baik mau mengantarku pulang tadi malam. Aku berpikir lama sebelum akhirnya membalas pesannya.

'To : Chanyeol

Untuk apa ke rumahmu? Pesta apa, Dobi? '

'SEND'

Aku kirim balasan kepada Chanyeol. Kuharap dia cepat membalasnya. Benar saja, belum dua menit sudah ada balasan.

'From : Chanyeol

Hanya pesta kecil saja. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada yang lain, hyung. Ayolah. Aku ingin kau datang.'

Lalu aku balas lagi. Aku bingung ingin berkata apa, dan akhirnya aku mulai mengetik balasannya.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

Annyeong~~~ Zhao lagi…. Hihi.

Eotteokhae? Makin kesini makin membosankan, yah? Mianhae, ne? Abisnya, Zhao lagi kurang inspirasi sedangkan ini ff menggoda Zhao melulu buat minta diterusin. Aaaa…. Maafkan author yang nekat ini, ne? terus…. Zhao juga minta maaf karena update lama. Zhao makin sibuk soalnya. Lagian ini bulan puasa dan ini rated M. Jadi Zhao mikir berkali-kali buat update. Hoho -_-

Di chapter ini Zhao masukin Minho sama Taemin, nih. Gimana? Mereka udah cool belum di atas? Kalau belum, salahkan mereka aja, ya. Haha. ^_^v

Review's replies :

12Wolf : Ehehe. Penasaran ya? Makasih udah dibilang keren. /bow/ . Makasih atas reviewnya ^^. Review lagi, otte?

Chlie hanariunnse : #awasadasehun haha. Yup. Makasih udah nunggu. Makasih juga buat review dan 'semangat'nya. Review lagi yaa

yukinaalda : Eh? Kurang greget? Emang sih, Zhau juga merasa gitu. Hehe /plakk/ Tapi, gomawo. Makasih udah review, review lagi ya?

Gita Safira : Ffnya Zhao fokusin ke HunHan kalo KrisHan sebenernya cuma slight. Tapi….kita tunggu aja nantinya. Hehe /apasihZhao?/ Serasa bersalah sama Sehun? Kenapa? Makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya?

YoonAndi : Dikit? Hah? Aduduh…. Padahal menurut Zhao udah banyak. Hehe. Berarti harus ditambah, ya? Kalo soal NC, Zhao masih dalam tahap belajar /Plakkk/ Aaaaa…. Hukumannya nyeremin banget…. Ampun juseyoooo… *bbuingbbuing*Ngomong-ngomong, makasih udah review, Zhao tunggu review selanjutnya, ne?

ByunniePark : Hehe. Gapapa, chingu. Udah di review aja Zhao udah seneng. Panggil Zhao aja, ok? Banyakin ChanLu dan KrisLu? Eum….gimana, ya? Ehehe. Liat di chapter selanjutnya, yah. Siapa tau ada. XD /maksa/ Emang tuh, Sehun emang ga beres. Hoho. Ini udah dilanjut. Maaf ga bisa lanjut ASAP atau mengecewakan. /bow/ Tapi, makasih buat reviewnya….review lagi, ne? *wink bareng Luhan*

AYUnhomin : Aaaaa…. Bukan. Bukan Zhao yang bikin Luhan menderita. Tapi dia! /tunjuk Sehun/ Sehun yang jahat sama Lulu. Hehehe. /ditendang Ayu-eonnie/ Hehe. Manggilnya Ayu-eonnie, gapapa, kan? Gomawo atas reviewnya. Review lagi juseyoo -

ButtCouple137 : Emang tuh Kris modus. Wkwk. Iyah, mereka sama-sama! 2 VS 1! Bayangin! /plakk/ /ZhaopuasaZhao/ Jangan nyiksa Luhan terus? Zhao juga sebenernya ga tega nyiksa Luhan. Tapi Luhan mukanya minta disiksa. Hehe. Udah dilanjut, chingu. Gimana? Maaf kalo kelamaan atau nggak sesuai harapan. Thanks for your review, review again, ne?

kim shion : Owh, gitu. Kemarin-kemarin Zhaojuga sempet cari di internet ttg BDSM dan hasilnya…., yah Zhao Cuma bisa melongo waktu baca. Hehe. Peacee…. ChanHun musuhan? Eum…. Ra-ha-si-a. Ehehe. Makasih atas 'hwaiting' dan reviewnya. Review lagi, otte?

Nurfadillah : Ok. Zhao juga suka HunHan. Tapi soal endingnya? Zhao sebenernya masih dilema/? Hoho /watados/ Gwaenchana. Udah review aja Zhao udah seneng. BaekYeol? Ok. Akan Zhao pertimbangkan. So, Gomawo buat reviewnya. Review lagi, yaaa

Kiela Yue : Iyah. Threesome. Hehe. Itu kan gara-gara Chanyeol-nya juga yang main nyosor. (o.o) Ditunggu hasil belajar NC-nya? Waduh…. Takut mengecewakan. OK. Karena, Zhao udah lanjut, gimana lanjutannya? Hukumannya udah manis belum? Kalo belum, salahin Sehun, ne? Peace ^_^v Gomawo atas reviewnya, review lagi, ne?

ThegorgeousLu : Hehe. Si Kris itu masih labil mungkin, jadi gitchu deh. Iyah, Chanyeol suka. Ceritanya Love at First Sight. Sehun ngerencanain apa? Hehe. Sehun ngerencanain… Tada! Karena udah baca cerita di atas, jadi udah tau dong? Eotteokhae? Mengecewakan, ya? Gomawo, ne? /bow/ Iyah, Zhao seneng bacanya. Abisnya kata-katanya bagus. Lain kali, ajarin Zhao ya? Zhao juga suka reader yang respect sama authornya ^_^. Gomawo buat 'semangat' dan review-nya. Review lagi, otte?

baby'z : Ihihi. Ampun. Keren? Ah, yaampun. Gomawo /bow/ iya nih, sekarang puasa. Zhao juga galau ngelanjutinnya. Tapi tetep lanjut. -_- Gomawo udah review, review lagi kalo boleh

lisnana1 : Hmm. Tergantung pairing? Berarti kita sama. Hehe. Perang dunia (o.o)? Kita lihat lanjutannya, ya? Udah dilanjuuuuuuutttt…. Lama, ya? Mengecewakan, ya? Maaf. Hehe. Gomawo buat 'fighting' dan reviewnya. Review lagi juseyoo ^^

waterdragon : Sama-sama, chingu. Zhao suka kalo ada yang review. Hehe. Gomawo, ne. /bow90derajat/ Yup, Zhao masukin Chanyeol mulai chapter 3. Makasih udah review, review lagi ya, chingu.

XiYuuYng : Demi apaaaaa chingu jago banget nebaknya. Hehe. Iyah, bakal disiksa. Zhao ga akan tega, kok, nyiksa Luhan berat-berat. Karena Zhao sayang Luhan. Hehe /peluk Luhan/ Aaaaa…. Neomu neomu gomawo, chingu. {} :* Yup, udah diupdate. Maaf kalo lama, ne? Zhao makin sibuk. Mihihi. ngomong-ngomong, gomawo udah review, ditunggu review selanjutnya

fieeloving13 : Jangan dibayangin, chingu. Gak sengeri yang dibayangkan, kok. Hehe. Zhao udah lanjuuuttt. Maaf gabisa update kilat. /bow/ Makasih udah review, review lagi ya, chingu.

asroyasrii : Hehe. Iyah ampun…. Jangan lempar Zhao ke afrika. Tapi ke hati Luhan ajah. XD … Hehe, mian kalo kurang sadis. Zhao bukan afg*n. hehe. Gapapa, kok. Zhao masih dalam tahap pembelajaran. Jadi belum maksimal. Tapi, makasih pendapatnya .. Soal kenapa Sehun kenal Chanyeol dansebagainya, udah Zhao jelasin di atas. Sudah jelaskah? Kalo belum, tanya, ya? Zhao suka banget kalo ditanya. Hehe. Iyah, Zhao juga bikin chapter ini pas malem. Soalnyakan bulan puasa. /plakk/ Hukum karma itu pasti berlaku, kok. Tapi nggak sekarang. Kita lihat lanjutannya…. Ehehe. Thanks atas reviewnya. Review lagi, otte?

hunhanshipper : Ne. threesome. Hihihi. Hayoo berkeliaran kemana pikirannya hayoooo… (o.O) Eh, penasaran? Kalo sekarang masih penasaran, nggak? Udah Zhao update, tapi maaf kalo lama. Zhao masih berusaha membagi waktu. gomawo udah suka dan fav :* Zhao terharu Makasih udah review, ditunggu review berikutnya, ya, ya, ya?

0312luLuEXOtics : Hehe, iyah. Zhao baru nyadar kalo dia ngelayanin duo tiang listrik. Bingung, yah, sama perasaannya Luhan ke Kris dan Sehun? Zhao juga. /plakk/ Mereka masih ababil, kak. Jadi, tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang. /apasih, Zhao?/ Hehe. Iyah, gapapa, kak Liyya. :D Gomawo reviewnya, Review lagi, yah, kak.

Guest : Thankyou for your comment ^^

Hunhanie : HOT beud? Hehe. Makasih comment-nya ^^ Comment lagi, otte?

vannesa : Rame? Hehe. Kayak pawai. Di Chapter ini HunHannya udah banyak, belum? Hehee…. Makasih udah nunggu dan review. Maaf kalo Zhao updatenya lama. Review lagi, juseyoo

kim heeki : Sehunnya mau….. Tada! Udah ada di Chapter ini. Jadi, silakan baca. Hehe. Sehun jadi player banget, yah? Maaf. Ngebayangin Sehun dan Chanyeol satu geng itu seru? Ah, semoga cerita yang Zhao buat bisa seseru yang heeki harapkan, ya? Hehe, iyah update. Tapi, kayaknya gak sering. Makasih udah review, review lagi, ne?

pyolipops : Uljimma…. Mianhae. Makasih udah comment, comment again? ^^

Meylin : Aigooo…. Chingu baik banget udah review ff ini per Chapter. Gomawo…. /bow90derajat/ Yaampun, ternyata ada juga yang beneran kayak gitu. Hehe. Sehun dapet fans lagi karena ke psycho-annya. Kayaknya Zhao harus dapet fee dari Sehun. /apasih Zhao?/ Why? Why you wanna kill Suho when he touch Luhan's waist? What's the reason? And then, KrisYeolHan? It's only for money, babe. Don't hate Luhan, pleaseeeee…. Hehe. Gapapa, kok. Zhao malah ngerasa deg-degan pas baca review chingu. Soalnya seru banget. Suka deh. Do you know? When I read your review, you look like you wanna kill Luhan right now. Hehe. So, thankyou for your 'full-of-love-attention' hehe. Zhao udah update. Maaf kalo update-nya lama atau ceritanya kurang greget. But, thankyou very much for your review, would you mind to review this 4th chapter?

mitahunhan : IYAH! ChanHun satu geng! Nanti Sehun bakal sadar, kok. Tunggu, yah. Hehe. Makasih udah review, review lagi yaaaa?

myuu myuu : Aigooo…. Maafkan Sehun, ne? Maaf Zhao bikin Sehun nyiksa Luhan disini. Thanks reviewnya, review lagi juseyoo

ferinaref : Jangan dibayangin chingu. Yaah…. Jangan nangis. Uljima! Uljimma! /lap air mata chingu/ Tapi, makasih udah review, review lagi, otte?

xiaooo : Sehun kenapa, ya? Eum…. Silakan dibaca lanjutannya. Maaf kalo lanjutnya lama. Hehe. Makasih udah review. Review lagi ya, xiaooo

reyrey : Hehe. Makasih udah dibilang keren. Zhao emang keren. /plakk/ /yang keren itu ceritanya, Zhao/ Udah dilanjut, nih. Maaf ya kalo lama updatenya. Thanks reviewnya, review lagi?

Qialin : Chinguu…. Gomawo udah review satu-satu. :* /bow/ Makasih udah suka ff-nya. Nggak sabar? Nah, sekarang udah dilanjut. Gimana lanjutannya. Maaf kalo mengecewakan dan lama, ya? Gomawo udah review. Review lagi, yaa.

shflyima : Gwaenchana, chingu. Udah direview aja Zhao seneng, kok. ^^ eum… Gomawo udah dibilang bagus. Semoga tetep bagus terus, ya? Amin. Ok, ini udah dilanjut. Tapi, jeongmal mianhaeyo, Zhao update-nya lama. Thanks udah review. Review lagi, ne?

park soohee : Huaa, gomawo udah dibilang keren Zhao juga nggak tega ngeliatnya. Hehe. Yup. Udah dilanjut, nih. Gimana? Makasih reviewnya ^^ Review lagi yaaa….

.

Naaah, segitu balesannya. Thanks for the reviewer, responder, and reader for this chapter. /bow 100x/ Zhao sempet 'wow' banget waktu ngeliat angka 88 di jumlah review. Hehe. Gatau kenapa seneng banget ngeliat angka 88. Makasih banyak oppa, eonnie, saeng, dan chingu yang udah mau review FF ini. Zhao sangat menyayangi kalian. Kalian luar biasssaaaa…. XD Zhao sangat berterimakasih atas semuanya, review, pendapat, termasuk respon lainnya seperti follow and favorite. Tapi, Zhao minta maaf banget untuk keterlambatan update. Selain karena Zhao masih mencoba untuk membagi waktu, ini adalah bulan puasa. Jadi Zhao agak bingung mau update. Hehe. Jadi, maafkan, ne?

Akhir kata, Zhao pengen ngucapin Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. Fighting, ya, buat puasanya ^^ . Zhao juga mohon review dan responnya lagi dari Oppadeul, Eonniedeul, Saeng, dan Chingudeul tercinta.

.

.

Annyeong ~~

RnR ne? ^_^

See you next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Is My Brother a Psycho?

(Chapter 5)

By LittleZhao

Cast : All EXO member and another

Pairing : HunHan as the main pairing. You can find

other pairing(s) on the story

Rate : M and Incest

Disclaimer : Casts are not mine, only the story is mine.

.

ATTENTION!

THIS IS A FANFICTION WITH 'M (MATURE)' RATE. SO I GIVE YOU ATTENTION IN THE BEGINNING. IF YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO READ THIS, YOU CAN EXIT FROM THIS PAGE. IF YOU STILL WANNA READ THIS, YOU WILL ACCEPT THE EFFECT. SO, THINK AGAIN, OK?

.

PERHATIAN!

INI ADALAH FANFICTION DENGAN RATE M (DEWASA). JADI, ZHAO MEMBERIKAN PERINGATAN DI AWAL. JIKA KAMU BELUM CUKUP UMUR UNTUK MEMBACA INI, KAMU BISA KELUAR DARI HALAMAN INI. JIKA KAMU TETAP INGIN MEMBACA INI, KAMU AKAN MENERIMA EFEKNYA. JADI PIKIRKAN LAGI, YA?

Happy reading ^_^

.

.

.

LUHAN'S POV

'To : Chanyeol

Akan tidak bisa, Yeol. Aku sangat minta maaf. Sampaikan salamku pada teman-temanmu, ya,'

Tiga menit kemudian, dia membalas.

'From : Chanyeol

Baiklah, hyung. Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin lain kali. :*'

Aku tersenyum membaca e-mailnya yang terakhir. Ya. Aku menolak untuk pergi ke rumahnya. Aku menolak itu dengan satu alasan. Aku tidak mau membuat Sehun marah lagi. Sudah cukup aku membuatnya marah dan kecewa terhadapku. Mungkin kalian akan menganggapku bodoh. Lemah. Atau apapun itu. Aku memang bodoh. Bodoh karena aku bisa berkali-kali dipermainkan oleh Sehun. Dicumbu, diomeli, disayang, dikasari, dimanja, dan disakiti. Aku memang lemah. Lemah karena aku tidak bisa melawan semua itu. Aku hanya menerimanya mentah-mentah. Lalu aku akan merasa terlena, lalu tersakiti kembali karena semua perbuatannya yang tidak menentu.

Sekarang aku duduk terpekur di kasur. Melipat kedua kakiku di depan dada dan memeluknya. Membiarkan daguku bertumpu pada lututku. Aku memperhatikan sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang indah di dinding. Disana terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang saling berangkulan. Mereka berdua tersenyum di foto itu. Itu aku dan Sehun. Itu foto yang diambil di Lotte World beberapa bulan lalu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana Sehun ngotot mengajakku berfoto dan tiba-tiba saja dia menarik seorang paman bertubuh gemuk untuk mengambil gambar kami berdua. Aku sangat senang kala itu. Aku ingin mengulangnya lagi kalau boleh.

'TRINGG'

Ah, smartphone-ku berdering lagi. Siapa kali ini? Apa Chanyeol? Aku kira begitu. Tapi aku terbelalak saat membaca pesan itu.

'From : Kris-ah

Hyung, aku ada di depan rumahmu. Aku ingin bertemu."

Apa!? Aku langsung bangun dan berlari ke arah jendela kamar kemudian menyibak tirainya sedikit. Iya. Ada sebuah Porsche Carrera di depan gerbang rumahku. Aku tau benar itu mobil Kris. Tapi kenapa dia datang ke rumahku? Bagaimana kalau nanti ada Sehun. Apa aku menyuruhnya pulang saja? Aku tidak mungkin menyuruhnya masuk ataupun mengajaknya untuk keluar. Kalau Sehun pulang dan ia tidak menemukanku di rumah, dia bisa marah lagi. Tapi, aku juga tidak mungkin menyuruhnya pulang begitu saja. Aku merindukannya. Ah…. Bagaimana ini?

'TRINGG' Smartphone-ku kembali berdering. Aku buka pesan itu.

'From : Kris-ah

Lu, apa kau hanya ingin memandangiku dari jendela seperti itu? Aku merindukanmu, Lu. Aku hanya ingin berbincang sebentar saja.'

Aku juga Kris, aku juga merindukanmu. Ah, sudahlah. Dia bilang hanya sebentar, kan? Baiklah.

END LUHAN'S POV

NORMAL POV

Luhan segera turun ke bawah untuk membukakan pintu gerbang. Lalu menutupnya lagi setelah mobil Kris masuk. Setelah Kris memarkir mobilnya, ia langsung menghampiri Luhan yang sedang membuka pintu rumahnya.

'GREBB'

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu," Kris memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Hal ini membuat Luhan agak panik mengingat mereka masih berada di luar rumah.

"N…ne. Tapi, Kris. Kita masuk dulu, ya?" Luhan berkata dengan terbata-bata. Kris yang mendengarnya langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengikuti Luhan untuk masuk. Kris masih mengikuti Luhan di belakangnya saat Luhan menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

"Kris. Kau mau minum apa?" Luhan bertanya kepada Kris. Namun, hanya disambut picingan mata oleh Kris.

"Kau bertanya seolah-olah aku tamu baru di rumahmu, hyung. Aku tidak butuh minum, sayang. Aku hanya butuh kau," Kris berkata sambil mendekati Luhan lalu memeluknya erat. Mencari kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang selalu tersedia di pelukan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kuliah, Lu?" Kris melepas pelukannya dan bertanya kepada Luhan. Iapun mengganti panggilannya kepada Luhan.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu? Kita beda fakultas, kan?"

"Lalu, kalau kita beda fakultas, aku tidak boleh mengetahui kabarmu? Ada apa, Lu? Kau habis menangis, hm?" Kris menatap wajah Luhan yang sembab. Lalu mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Ehm…,"

"Kemarilah, sayang," Kris menarik Luhan untuk duduk bersamanya di sofa. Kris memangku Luhan. Ia masih menatap wajah Luhan yang menunduk.

"Lu…. Ceritalah. Ada apa, sayang?" Kris bertanya lagi sambil mengusap kepala Luhan sayang.

"…," tidak ada jawaban. Luhan hanya diam menunduk sambil memandangi smartphone-nya. Luhan sangat ingin cerita kepada Kris. Tapi, entah kenapa ia hanya bisa diam saat Kris disampingnya sekarang. Kris memicingkan matanya ke arah smartphone Luhan yang sedari tadi Luhan genggam, lalu merebutnya dari tangan Luhan. Hal itu membuat tombol smartphone itu tidak sengaja tertekan oleh Luhan dan menampilkan gambar yang membuat Luhan sedih.

"Apa yang membuat benda ini lebih penting daripa…," Kris menghentikan pertanyaannya ketika ia melihat layar smartphone itu. Ia tahu siapa orang di wallpaper itu. Itu Luhan dan adiknya, Chanyeol.

GREBB

"Hikss…hikss…," tiba-tiba saja Luhan memeluk Kris erat. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kris. Bisa Kris rasakan bajunya basah pada bagian itu. Iapun mengelus kepala Luhan dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Kris membuka smartphone Luhan dan mengganti wallpaper nya dengan fotonya dan Luhan.

"Menangislah, Lu. Keluarkanlah semua kesedihanmu," Kris menenangkan Luhan. Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. Bahkan ia mencengkeram baju Kris pada bagian dadanya.

"Hikss…hikss…. Kris. Aku bingung. Hiks…. Aku bingung. Hiks…hikss…. Di sini sakit, Kris. Di sini sesak…," Luhan mulai berbicara walaupun sambil menangis. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Ceritalah…," Kris menyuruh Luhan untuk bercerita. Walaupun ia tahu siapa biang masalah yang membuat Luhan menangis seperti ini. Pasti, 'setan kecil' itu.

"Aku dikeluarkan dari klub sepakbola, Kris…. Hiks…hiks…,"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kau melakukan apa?" Kris kaget kenapa Luhan bisa dikeluarkan. Kris sangat tahu Luhan ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola. Jadi sangat mustahil kalau Luhan melakukan kesalahan sampai ia bisa dikeluarkan.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Luhan bangun dari pangkuan Kris lalu berjalan. Kris mengikuti ke mana Luhan berjalan yang ternyata menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, Luhan mengambil Surat Pengunduran Diri yang tadi ia dapatkan dan memberikannya pada Kris.

Kris menerima surat yang kertasnya sudah lecak dan sedikit basah itu. Ia bingung. Sebelum ia membacanya, Kris merangkul Luhan dan membawanya untuk duduk di pinggir kasur Luhan. Setelah itu, Kris mulai membaca surat itu. Kris terbelalak ketika ia membacanya. Surat ini memang surat pengunduran diri Luhan. Ada nama Luhan sekaligus alasan pengunduran dirinya di sana. Asma akut? Luhan tidak mungkin punya asma akut. Selama Kris bertemu Luhan, belum pernah ia melihat Luhan kesulitan bernafas atau apapun meski Luhan sehabis berlari jauh dan cepat.

"Kau punya asma akut?" Krispun bertanya untuk memastikan.

"…," Luhan tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa di sini tertulis begitu? Lalu, apa tanda tangan ini? Ini Sehun. Bukan kau!"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kris. Hiks…. Mungkin dia tahu…kalau kemarin aku bohong. Hiks….hikss…. Lalu….Lalu…,"

"Sssst…. Cup…cup. Aku paham,"

"Lalu…foto itu. Aku tidak tahu…hiks…bagaimana dia mendapatkannya…Hiks..hiks…. Ketika dia mengembalikan smartphone-ku…. Hiks…wallpapernya sudah seperti itu, Kris…. Hikss…hiksss…. Aku bodoh! Hiks…pabbo!"

"Hush…. Luhan…. Jangan salahkan dirimu. Tenanglah, pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Tenanglah. Aku disini," Kris mencoba menenangkan Luhan dengan memeluknya. Membiarkan Luhan menangis kembali. Sesekali Kris mencium pucuk kepala Luhan.

'TING TONG' terdengar bunyi bel rumah. Luhan dan Kris langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Luhan segera menghapus air matanya dan terlihat panik. Kris menenangkannya. Masih jam 12. Tidak mungkin Sehun sudah pulang, kan? Luhan dan Krispun menuju pintu rumah untuk membukanya. Kris berani bersumpah. Kalau yang datang adalah 'setan kecil' itu, ia akan langsung menghajarnya. Yah, walaupun mustahil seorang 'setan kecil' mau memencet bel sebelum ia masuk ke rumah.

"Selamat siang…," terdengar sapaan sopan saat Kris membuka pintu. Ah, ternyata penagih hutang. Kris sudah sering melihat orang ini. Ia adalah orang yang sering diutus oleh bank untuk menagih hutang Ayah Luhan dan Sehun.

'Pihak bank itu sangat memalukan. Dia kira Luhan atau Sehun tidak bisa membayar hutangnya sendiri apa? Tidak perlu mendatangkan orang untuk menagih, kan? Memalukan!' gerutu Kris dalam hati.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat. Luhan mempersilakan orang itu masuk. Menyediakan minum. Membayar hutangnya. Menandatangani kertas-kertas dan kuitansi. Berbincang sedikit mengenai sisa hutang dan sebagainya. Lalu berjabat tangan. Lalu orang itu pergi.

Setelah orang itu pergi, Luhan kembali menutup pintu gerbang dan pintu rumahnya. Lalu ia menyusul Kris yang langsung kembali ke kamar Luhan ketika orang bank itu pergi. Ketika Luhan masuk ke kamar, ia bisa melihat Kris yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur. Ia sedang memainkan boneka rilakkuma yang dulu ia berikan untuk Luhan.

"Lu, kau masih menyimpan ini. Aku kira sudah dibuang," kata Kris sambil tetap memainkan boneka itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin membuangnya, Kris. Aku sangat menyayangi boneka itu," Luhan menjawab sambil tersenyum. Iapun berjalan dan duduk disamping Kris. Kris yang melihat Luhan tersenyum lembut ikut lega. Akhirnya Luhan tersenyum. Kris kagum pada Luhan. Ia begitu kuat. Walaupun habis menangis masih bisa tersenyum semanis itu. Kris kembali menatap ke arah boneka itu dan menggumam.

"Kenapa harus bonekanya? Apa kau tidak menyayangiku?"

"Ah…. Apa yang kau katakan, Kris?" Luhan yang mendengar Kris menggumam, bertanya.

"Ah-aniyo. Lupakan. Ehm…,"

'SRETT'

"Ya! Kris! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Tiba-tiba saja Kris menyingkap bagian belakang baju Luhan yang membuat punggung Luhan terlihat. Kris bisa melihatnya. Luka itu. Luhan panik lalu menutup bajunya yang disingkap Kris.

"Luka itu, kenapa?" Kris bertanya mengintimidasi.

"I…ini…,"

"Iblis itu, kan?"

"Jangan katai dia iblis, Kris!"

"Kau selalu membelanya!"

"Dia adikku!"

"Iya, dia adikmu! Tapi aku ragu. Apa benar seorang iblis mempunyai kakak malaikat sepertimu!?"

"Kris!..."

Mendadak suasana menjadi tegang karena suara dari perkataan Kris dan Luhan yang saling bersahutan.

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu! Tunggu sebentar," Kris langsung keluar kamar Luhan. Tidak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. Kris menaruh kotak obat itu di samping Luhan.

"Buka kaosmu,"

"Apa? Tidak usah dibuka…," Luhan menghentikan perkataannya.

"…cukup begini saja," lalu melanjutkan ketika ia sudah menyingkapkan bagian belakang kaosnya.

"Ck…,"

"Ya! Kris!" Luhan berteriak ketika Kris melepas kaosnya. Sekarang Luhan topless.

"Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri,"

"Mengobati sendiri bagaimana, sih? Luka ini ada di punggungmu. Pasti sulit mengobatinya! Jangan bawel. Orang sakit harus menurut. Kemarikan punggungmu," kata Kris sedikit memarahi Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa diam.

Akhirnya Kris mulai mengobati Luhan. Sekarang suasana menjadi sunyi. Beberapa lama kemudian, Kris sudah selesai mengobati Luhan dan membuka suara.

"Apa yang dia lakukan sampai seperti itu?"

Akhirnya Luhan menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan luka di punggungnya itu. Luhan menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal sampai akhir. Bagaimana Sehun memergokinya pulang malam, mengintimidasinya, menyiksanya, termasuk ketika Sehun menggoreskan cutter dan membuat luka itu. Semua cerita itu kembali berakhir dengan Luhan yang menangis lagi.

"Hiks…aku tahu aku salah…Hikss…hiks…. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia sejahat itu, Kris…. Hiks…,"

Luhan menangis sesenggukkan di pelukan Kris. Sungguh Kris menjadi menyesal karena ia telah menanyakan hal ini pada Luhan. Ia membuat Luhan menangis lagi. Ia merasa iba pada Luhan. Ia juga merasa sangat marah pada Sehun.

'Cih! Jadi ini yang 'setan kecil' itu perbuat! Psikopat!' batin Kris.

"Luhan. Lihat ini! Aku tahu ini memalukan, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tersenyum," Kris melepas pelukannya pada Luhan. Ia menghapus air mata Luhan. Kelihatannya ia akan melakukan sesuatu.

"Ildeohagi ileun, gwiyomi. Ideohagi ineun, gwiyomi. Samdeohagi sameun, gwiyomi…,"

"Ahahahaha…. Hahaha. Kris, itu menggelikan. Hahaha…," Luhan tertawa keras saat tiba-tiba saja Kris melakukan gwiyomi di depannya.

"Aisshhh…. Akhirnya kau tertawa,"

"Hahaha. Hahahahaha…," Luhan mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Bukan. Kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan. Tapi ia terlalu banyak tertawa sampai menangis seperti ini. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan. Kris yang biasanya terlihat cool dan keren akan menjadi imut dan melakukan gwiyomi di depannya.

"Hahaha. Kris. Lanjutkan. Baru sampai tiga. Ayo lanjutkan. Hahaha…,"

Kris yang tadinya tersenyum karena Luhan tertawa, malah jadi malu.

"Ya! Itu hanya untuk menghiburmu. Kalau kau sudah tertawa, ya sudah. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi,"

"Emmpffftt.. hahaha.. Ayolah, Kris. Lagi. Lagi…,"

"Aniyooo…,"

"Kriiss…. Hiks…,"

"Ya! Ya! Jangan menangis! Iya, iya. Lagi,"

"Yeeay…. Hahaha,"

"Sadeohagi sado, gwiyomi. Odeohagi odo, gwiyomi. Yukdeohagi yugeun, cup cup cup cup cup cup, gwiyomi! Selesai!" Krispun meneruskan acara gwiyominya demi melihat Luhan tertawa lagi. Namun, Luhan malah terdiam.

"Wae?" Kris bingung kenapa Luhan diam saja. Harusnya dia tertawa seperti tadi.

"Apa itu? Kenapa cuma dari empat. Aku mau ulang dari satu!"

"M-mwo!?" (O.O) Kris membelalakkan matanya. Sepertinya dia sedang dikerjai.

"Ulang, Kris,"

"Tidak mau!"

"Bbuing bbuing…,"

'Aaargh…. Kenapa harus pakai aegyo segala di depanku, sih? Huft….' Kris membatin melihat Luhan yang beraegyo di depannya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah…," setelah mengatakan itu. Kris memulai kembali gwiyomi-nya. Wajah Kris yang ia buat seimut mungkin membuat Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Luhan sampai memegangi perutnya dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ildeohagi ileun, gwiyomi…," satu.

"Hahahaha…," Luhan tertawa.

"Ideohagi ineun, gwiyomi…," dua.

"Hahah…hahha…. Kris…," Luhan masih tertawa.

"Samdeohagi sameun, gwiyomi…," tiga.

"…ahahha…. Heump… ppfftt…,"

"Sadeohagi sado, gwiyomi...," empat.

"Kris…. Haha… Neomu gyeowo…. Hahaha…," Luhan bahkan mengatai Kris imut.

"Odeohagi odo, gwiyomi…," lima.

"Hahahaha…. Lucu sekali…," Luhan tetap tertawa.

"Yukdeohagi yugeun…..,"

"hahahaha….,"

"Cup…,"

"…ahaha…. Mmphh….,"

Kris tiba-tiba saja mencium Luhan. Bukan hanya mencium. Sekarang Kris mulai melumat dan menghisap. Luhan hanya terbelalak menerima apa yang Kris lakukan padanya. Mendadak pergerakkannya terhenti. Tubuhnya serasa beku. Ia terlena.

"Emh…mmh," mulai terdengar suara desahan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan ketika Kris makin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Luhan, memeluk pinggangnya dan menidurinya di kasur. Tangan Kris mulai bergerak. Kini Kris mulai meraba perut Luhan, lalu mengelusnya perlahan. Perbuatan Kris membuat Luhan makin tenggelam ke dalam permainan itu.

"Enggghh…Krisssh…," Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kris bahkan menjambak rambut Kris saat Kris memainkan nipple Luhan. Suasana di kamar mendadak menjadi panas. Luhan dan Kris terlihat saling memanja. Mereka terbuai dalam kenikmatan tanpa memperdulikan sepasang mata yang memandang mereka dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup.

"Brengsek! Laki-laki nakal! Awas kau rusa kecil, kau akan tahu akibatnya," begitulah suara yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut lelaki yang mengawasi Kris dan Luhan. Suara yang sangat pelan. Sangat mustahil bagi Kris atau Luhan mendengar suara itu. Namun, dibalik suara itu ada nada kemarahan yang amat sangat. Tanpa berlama-lama, orang itu kemudian pergi dari depan kamar Luhan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Kalian pasti tahu siapa orang itu, kan?

Sekarang kita kembali ke dalam kamar Luhan. Entah sejak kapan Kris sudah menindih Luhan sekarang. Bahkan Kris sudah ikut topless. Entah sejak kapan juga kemaluan keduanya mulai menegang. Kelihatannya mereka akan melakukan yang lebih dari pada ini. Namun….

"Emph…Krisssh…mmph…," tiba-tiba Luhan memukul-mukul dada Kris agar ia menjauh. Kris yang dipukuli hanya memegang kedua tangan Luhan. Menahannya agar tidak bergerak lagi. Namun, Luhan tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kris. Sekarang bahkan Luhan mulai menendang-nendangkan kakinya dan menghindari ciuman Kris. Ia seperti merasakan sesuatu. Entah apa itu.

"Wae, Lu? Kau kenapa?" Akhirnya Kris melepaskan pagutannya pada Luhan. ia langsung bertanya.

"Hhhh…Kris. Jangannh…," jawab Luhan sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya memerah. Lalu dia mendorong dada Kris untuk bangun.

"Jangan? Jangan apa?"

"Aku sudah tidak mau melakukan ini lagi, Kris. Aku…aku…,"

"Apa?" Kris terlihat tidak suka dengan jawaban Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau lagi melakukan pekerjaan ini. Aku mohon, Kris. Aku sudah lelah. Aku tidak mau membuat Sehun menjadi lebih marah daripada ini. Aku juga tidak mau lagi memperumit keadaan nantinya," jawab Luhan sambil mengambil kaosnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya.

Kris yang masih duduk di pinggir kasur, memandang Luhan sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Kris bingung kenapa Luhan bisa menolaknya. Baru kali ini Luhan menolaknya.

"Hem…. Baiklah. Aku mengerti, Lu. Maafkan aku," jawab Kris pada akhirnya. Krispun mengambil bajunya yang bernasib sama dengan kaos Luhan tadi.

"Kau tidak marah kan, Kris?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada tidak enak.

"Bagaimana aku bisa marah padamu, Lu. Aku bisa mengerti, sayang," Kris yang sudah memakai bajunya, menjawab sambil mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Lu…," Kris memanggil Luhan.

"Ne?"

"Saranghae,"

"…Kris…,"

"Aku pulang dulu, ne? Kau pasti takut Sehun datang, kan?" Kris berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya kembali.

"…,"

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Lu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ingat. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil aku. Aku selalu ada untukmu," setelah mengatakan ini, Kris beranjak menuju pintu kamar Luhan. Namun, sebelum kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar Luhan, ia merasakan sepasang tangan yang memeluknya.

"Kris…," Luhan memeluk Kris dari belakang. Begitu erat. Luhan pun tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa melakukan ini. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah bangun dari duduknya, lalu berlari menuju Kris, dan memeluknya. Luhan merasakan kalau dia bersalah pada Kris. Entah kenapa Luhan tidak mau ditinggal oleh Kris kali ini. Kris benar. Luhan takut kalau tiba-tiba saja Sehun ada di sini dan melihat mereka seperti ini. Tapi Luhan tidak mau melepaskan Kris.

"Lu…," Kris mebalikkan badannya menghadap Luhan. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Luhan.

"Seandainya memang kau ingin berhenti dari semua ini, kau harus yakin. Kau harus berkomitmen pada dirimu. Jika kau memang benar-benar ingin membuat Sehun kembali seperti semula, buatlah dia seperti itu. Kau harus kuat. Aku yakin kau bisa. Namun, di saat kau butuh sandaran, aku ada untukmu. Ingatlah aku sebagai tempat kembalimu,"

"Ne, Kris. Terimakasih,"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Luhan memeluk leher Kris agar mendekat dan mencium bibirnya cepat. Kris kaget, namun ia tersenyum mendapatkan itu dari Luhan. Akhirnya, Luhan mengantarkan Kris sampai ke depan pintu gerbang dan Krispun pulang.

Setelah Kris pulang, Luhan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia terdiam sesudah ia menutup pintu. Luhan bimbang. Ia sudah bisa menolak Kris demi Sehun. Tapi kenapa hatinya malah seperti membantah. Kris…. Tadi dia bilang 'saranghae'. Tentu Luhan mengerti makna kata-kata itu. Ia juga tahu kalau Kris bukan lagi anak kecil lugu yang bisa mengucapkan hal itu kepada temannya dengan mudah. Luhan memegang dadanya. Berdebar. Cepat. Sangat cepat.

'Ada apa ini? Aku kenapa?' batin Luhan sambil mencengkeram dadanya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kasurnya. Mengambil boneka rilakkuma yang tadi dimainkan Kris. Luhan memeluk lalu mencium boneka itu. Menghirup harumnya. Luhan tahu betul ini harum parfum Kris. Lalu Luhan menyentuh dadanya lagi. Masih. Dadanya masih bergemuruh. Luhan menidurkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia mengingat Kris.

"Kris…Kris…Kris…," Luhan menyebut nama Kris. Ia membayangkan wajah Kris sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Lama kelamaan mata Luhan terasa berat dan akhirnya ia tertidur sambil memeluk boneka dari Kris.

.

.

"Maaf, teman-teman. Dia tidak bisa," Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan. Saat ini genk mereka sedang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Masih jam setengah 2 siang. Tapi mereka sudah pulang. Ya. Hanya ada satu pelajaran hari ini dan sisanya dihabiskan dengan main dan mengobrol. Itu karena ada rapat guru hari ini.

"Yaa. Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol. Dia mungkin ada urusan penting. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa ajak dia," Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang kelihatan merasa bersalah.

"Ya, benar. Tidak apa-apa, kok," Kyungsoo juga membenarkan kata-kata Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Tapi….Sehun. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Wajah Sehun menjadi tanpa ekspresi sejak ia tahu kalau Luhan menolak datang ke rumah Chanyeol.

"Ne. aku baik-baik saja. Aku pulang dulu, ne," jawab Sehun. Lalu ia beranjak menuju parkiran.

"Loh? Pulang? Pestanya bagaimana!?" tanya Kai kepada Sehun yang mulai menjauh.

"Lain kali saja! Aku mendadak ada urusan. Aku duluan!" teriak Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aaah…. Sehun tidak jadi ikut. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Kai dengan nada lemas.

"Yasudah, lain kali saja. Kalau lain kali, kan, bisa sama-sama," sahut Chen.

"Iya. Kalau begitu pesta hari ini batal. Kita pulang. Kajja," Tao mengajak yang lainnya pulang.

.

.

'BRAKK'

Sehun menutup keras pintu mobilnya. Kelihatannya dia marah. Wajahnya memerah. Nafasnya tidak teratur. Matanya menatap tajam ke depan.

"Aaaaargh. Sial! Dia menolak!" Sehun memang marah. Dia marah karena Luhan menolak ajakan Chanyeol untuk datang ke rumahnya. Entah kenapa Sehun marah. Bukankah harusnya dia senang kalau Luhan menolak? Itu tandanya Luhan sudah mau mengikuti perintahnya untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan tidak dekat dengan orang lain, kan?

.

.

SEHUN'S POV

"Kenapa dia harus menolak!? Aaaaargh…,"

'BRAKK' Aku memukul dashboard mobilku. Aku kesal. Aku kesal kenapa Luhan-hyung menolak ajakan Chanyeol. Seandainya saja dia menerima, rencanaku pasti akan berhasil, kan? Ya. Rencana. Rencana untuk mempermalukan dia di hadapan teman-temanku. Rencana untuk memperlihatkan 'video'-ku bersama dengan Luhan-hyung kepada mereka. Lalu dengan mengeluarkan bakat acting-ku, aku akan memutarbalikkan fakta. Akan kujamin kalau mereka akan percaya bahwa Luhan-hyung yang memaksaku untuk melakukan apa yang aku lakukan di video itu. Tapi semua itu gagal. Sial! Pikiranku kacau sekarang. Aku harus apa? Baiklah. Aku akan pulang. Aku menjalankan mobilku keluar dari parkiran dan menuju ke rumahku.

'TIIIN' Aku mengklakson mobilku ketika melewati teman-teman se-gengku tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Lalu, dari kaca spion aku melihat mereka melambaikan tangannya.

Diperjalanan menuju ke rumah. Aku memikirkan masalah tadi. Luhan-hyung menolak ajakan Chanyeol. Apa alasannya? Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, ada bagusnya juga dia menolak. Itu berarti dia sudah menuruti kata-kataku. Secara tidak langsung dia sudah menghindari untuk melakukan 'pekerjaan'nya lagi, kan? Dia sudah tidak akan membuatku marah lagi, kan? Dia akan seutuhnya menjadi Luhan-ku, kan? Iya. Pasti begitu. Pasti dia menolak Chanyeol karena itu.

'Machi amugeotdo moreuneun airo geureoke dashi taeeonan sungan gachi….'

Tiba-tiba radio mobil yang kunyalakan menyuarakan lagu ini. Angel. Into your world. Lagu ini adalah lagu yang sejak dulu Luhan-hyung nyanyikan untukku apabila aku sedang sedih. Saat orang tua kami sedang dalam masa ketegangan perceraian mereka, setiap malam Luhan-hyung menyanyikan lagu ini sebagai pengantar tidurku.

'Neoui sesangeuro. Yeorin barameul tago  
Ne gyeoteuro. Eodieseo wannyago  
Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo  
Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon  
Eodideun cheongugilteni….'

Lagu itu terus diputar. Ah. Suasana hatiku menjadi lebih sejuk. Mengingat Luhan-hyung dan lagu ini. Mengingat semua yang aku lewati bersamanya selama ini. Senyumnya. Tangisnya. Marahnya. Suaranya. Tingkah lucunya. Semuanya.

"Ya! Pabbo! Aku jadi seperti orang idiot!" aku memarahi diriku sendiri karena tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Untung saja aku ada di dalam mobil, jadi tidak ada yang bisa melihatku. Luhan-hyung. Apa dia sudah pulang? Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya. Ah, tinggal lurus saja, aku akan sampai di rumah. Aku yakin, dia pasti sedang menangis gara-gara 'pembalasan' ku tadi pagi. Huh. Itu, kan salahnya sendiri. Siapa suruh dia berbohong. Tapi, bagus, kan, kalau dia sedang menangis. Saat aku datang nanti, aku akan menghiburnya. Menghapus air matanya, memeluknya, mengusap rambutnya, menciumnya. Lalu aku akan menjadi pahlawannya. Aku akan membuatnya tidak takut lagi padaku, lalu aku akan menyayanginya. Lalu, seutuhnya dia akan menjadi milikku.

Nah. Aku sudah sampai. Akupun segera membuka pintu gerbang. Lalu aku beranjak memasukkan mobilku ke garasi. Tapi…. Tunggu. Mobil itu? Itu mobil 'dia', kan? Kenapa ada di sini? Apa dia sedang di dalam…bersama….

"Ah! Shit!"

Pasti! Pasti mereka berdua sedang bersama. Luhan-hyung dan Kris, pembual itu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memarkirkan mobilku yang sedari tadi aku diamkan karena melihat mobil Kris.

'DUGG'

Aku menendang mobil Kris setelah aku keluar dari mobilku. Aku kesal. Kenapa dia harus disini sekarang. Aku segera masuk ke rumah setelah aku menutup kembali pintu gerbang. Aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam.

"Di mana mereka?" tanyaku entah kepada siapa saat aku sudah sampai di ruang tamu. Mereka tidak ada.

"Sial! Tidak ada juga!" emosiku mulai memuncak ketika aku tetap tidak menemukan mereka di taman belakang. Kalau mereka tidak ada di ruang tamu atau taman, berarti satu-satunya tempat adalah…kamar. Ya! Kamar Luhan-hyung. Cih! Memuakkan sekali aku harus membayangkan apa yang mereka kerjakan. Akupun melangkah menuju kamar Luhan-hyung. Dari jauh terengar samar-samar suara tawa dari dalam kamar itu. Aku tahu benar itu adalah suara Luhan-hyung. Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan dan mengintip dari celah pintu kamar Luhan-hyung yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"…ahahha…. Heump… ppfftt…,"

"Sadeohagi sado, gwiyomi...," apa!? Gwiyomi. Namja pembual itu melakukan gwiyomi di depan Luhan-hyung. Cih. Menjijikan. Lalu kenapa Luhan-hyung tidak memakai atasannya? Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan?

"Kris…. Haha… Neomu gyeowo…. Hahaha…," a…aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Luhan-hyung mengatakan kalau Kris itu imut. Bahkan Luhan-hyung sekarang tertawa. Tawa itu. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat tawa itu. Tawa yang dulu juga ia tujukan untukku. Jujur aku senang, bahagia melihat dia bisa tertawa.

"Odeohagi odo, gwiyomi…,"

"Hahahaha…. Lucu sekali…," tapi tawanya yang sekarang benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"Yukdeohagi yugeun…..,"

"hahahaha….," aku tidak suka karena yang membuat ia tertawa sekarang adalah….

"Cup…,"

"…ahaha…. Mmphh….,"

Kris! Brengsek! Dia mencium Luhan-hyung-ku. Apa-apaan dia? Mataku terbelalak karena kaget dan tanganku perlahan mengepal. Aku cemburu. Ingin sekali aku masuk ke kamar Luhan-hyung lalu meninju namja tiang brengsek itu. Tapi aku ingin melihat reaksi Luhan-hyung. Luhan-hyung, kau sudah berubah, kan? Ayo tolak dia. Dorong dia menjauh.

"Emh…mmh," apa!? Aku bisa mendengarnya. Suara desahan Luhan-hyung. Tidak mungkin dia menikmatinya. Luhan-hyung, kau ingat aku, kan? Shit! Sekarang bahkan Kris mulai meniduri Luhan-hyung di kasur. Aku makin marah dan mengeratkan kepalan tanganku saat kulihat Luhan-hyung hanya pasrah dan mengikuti apa yang Kris lakukan. Sekarang Kris malah membuka kemejanya sendiri.

"Enggghh…Krisssh…,"

Luhan-hyung mendesah lagi. Cih. Kenapa kau malah menikmatinya? Harusnya kau menolak. Mereka makin dekat sekarang. Bahkan tangan namja brengsek itu sudah mulai menjelajahi tubuh Luhan-hyung. Tubuh yang seharusnya hanya milikku.

"Brengsek! Laki-laki nakal! Awas kau rusa kecil, kau akan tahu akibatnya,"

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi aku pergi ke kamarku. Aku muak kalau harus melihat kelanjutannya yang sudah bisa kutebak.

END SEHUN'S POV

.

NORMAL POV

'BRUKK'

"AAAAAAAAARGGHHHH!"

Sehun melempar tas nya ke sembarang arah dan berteriak saat ia sudah sampai di kamar. Untung saja kamar ini dibuat kedap suara jadi ia bisa dengan leluasa berteriak. Ia terlihat sangat marah. Tatapan matanya menajam. Giginya bergemulutuk. Wajahnya memerah dan bahunya naik turun karena nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Belum lagi tangannya yang masih mengepal saat ini membuktikan bahwa dia sedang dalam emosi yang sangat.

'TAKK TAKK'

Sehun bahkan melempar kedua sepatunya sekarang.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi begini! Pembohong! Pembual! Omong kosong! Brengsek!"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun berjalan ke depan. Mendekati sebuah bingkai foto yang dipajang di meja nakas.

"Haha. Aku kira kau sudah berubah, Xi Luhan…," Sehun berucap dan sedikit tertawa sinis sambil menatap tajam orang yang ada di foto itu. Nadanya dingin dan menusuk. Namun terdapat kesakitan dibalik suara Sehun sekarang. Entah karena apa.

"…Aku kira kau sudah mau menuruti kata-kataku. Hikkss…," tiba-tiba Sehun menangis. Air matanya jatuh.

"…Aku sudah senang ketika kau menolak ajakan Chanyeol. Hiks…hiks…. Aku kira akulah alasan dibalik semua itu. Aku kira kau menolaknya demi aku…hikss…," Sehun menghentikan sejenak kata-katanya. Sekarang ia mengambil dan menatap tajam foto itu. Foto Luhan.

"TAPI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, XI LUHAN!"

'PRANGG'

Sehun membanting bingkai foto itu. Sekarang bingkai foto itu rusak. Kacanya berserakan di mana-mana. Belum puas, Sehun menendang bingkai foto itu sehingga kakinya terkena serpihan kaca.

"KAU MEMBOHONGIKU! KAU MEMBERIKU HARAPAN KOSONG! AKU KIRA KAU MENOLAK AJAKAN ITU DEMI AKU! DEMI ADIKMU! TAPI TERNYATA BUKAN. ITU SEMUA HANYA DEMI LAKI-LAKI PEMBUAL ITU! LAKI-LAKI YANG MENDEKATIMU HANYA KARENA TUBUHMU! BODOH KAU, XI LUHAN! AAAAARGH!..."

"Kau sudah menghancurkan semuanya…hikkss…. Kau sudah merusak impian indahku untuk hidup bahagia denganmu. Hiks…. Kenapa kau mau diperlakukan seperti itu, hyung. Hikss…hikss…. Kenapa…hikss…," Sehun jatuh berlutut. Ia lemas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia membiarkan air matanya jatuh tanpa ia hapus.

"Hyung…. Hiks…. Luhan-hyung…. Sakit… hiks…sakit, hyung…. Hiks…," Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya ke samping. Ke arah tempat tidur. Ia meremas seragam sekolahnya pada bagian dada. Mungkin ia memang merasakan kesakitan.

"Huh…haha. Memang rencanaku telah gagal, hyung…," entah kenapa Sehun mengeluarkan smirk-nya lagi.

"…tapi, bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak bisa membuatmu kapok. Hahaha. Lalu Kris, kau musuh utamaku. Aku akan menyingkirkanmu terlebih dahulu. Hahaha…,"

"Huh. Tunggu saja,"

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

Aaaaa akhirnya Chapter ini selesai juga. Jujur, Zhao agak gimanaaaa gitu sama ending-nya chapter ini. Tapi….yah sudahlah. Hehehehe…. /ketawa setan/

So, gimana Chapter ini? Makin ngebosenin yah? Atau makin absurd? Atau malah bikin kesel? Haha. Jangan salahin Zhao, ne? salahin Cast-nya aja. /apasih Zhao?/

Terus, Zhao juga mau minta maaf. Zhao nggak enak sama yang minta update cepet. Abisnya Zhao makin sibuk, sih. Maaf. Maaaaaaaf banget. /bow100kali/ Tapi, jeongmal gomawo, karena kalian tetap mau nungguin Zhao update. Terimakasih juga buat yang udan review dan ngasih respond. Tanpa kalian Zhao gak semangat. /hiks/ /apasih?/ /abaikan/.

Zhao bingung mau ngomong apa, jadi langsung aja Zhao buka lapak/? buat bales review… ^^

0312luLuEXOticS : aigoo? Tega? Apa Zhao kayak gitu? Hehe. Iyah Zhao jadiin Sehun jahat banget disini. Maaf. Kita liat aja selanjutnya, kak. Wkwk. Si Cadel mau ngapain? Eum…. Ada di atas, udah baca, kan? Hehe. /maksa/ /tendang ke kuburan/ . Makasih udah review, kak Liyya Review lagi juseyooo….

ByunnaPark : Sehun perlu diruwat? Emang bener tuh. Hehe. Chingu mau ruwat Sehun? o.O Penasaran itu pesta apa, yah? Di atas udah ada. Udah ga penasaran, kan? Ehehe. Kayaknya Zhao terpesona sama 'wink'-nya chingu deh. Kris Zhao munculin di sini. Ok. Ini udah dilanjut. Maaf ga bisa update ASAP. /bow/ Gomawo udah review ^^. Review lagi, ne?

XiaLu BlackPearl : Hehe. Rada jahat? Emang tuh, dia jahat! /tunjuk Sehun/ Jahat banget udah nyiksa Luhan. /tunjuk Luhan/ . Udah dilanjut, chingu. Thanks reviewnya, review lagi, ok?

YoonAndi : Emm.. hehe, iyah Zhao kangen sama review-an chingu. XD /apa ini?/ /Abaikan/ Ok, ini udah dilanjut. Maaf kalo ga sesuai keinginan, ne? Soal sifat Sehun yang jahat, nanti juga bakal berubah, kok. Tapi nanti, kalo sekarang nanti jadi ga seru. Hehe. ^_^v .Sehun di bawa ke rukiah?…. Gimana kalo chingu aja yg bawa? o.O Hehee.. Gomawo udah review, chingu. Ditunggu review selanjutnya,ya? ^^

Chlie hanariunnse : Iya! Dia memang tega! /tunjuk Sehun/. Selamat, di Chapter ini harapan chingu terkabul. Hehe. Ini udah dilanjut, maaf kalo kelamaan, ne? /bow/ Thanks for review. Review again?

Isnaeni love sungmin : yup. Udah di-next, chingu. Thanks, comment-nya.

Novey : Hihi. Berharap mereka bersatu, ya? Zhao juga. Tapi…itu tergantung nanti. Hehe. Wow. Chingu jadi KrisLu hater gara-gara FF Zhao, ya? Maaf. Iya yah, kalo dipikir Kris jadi jahat juga yah. Eumm…. Hunhan bersatu? Liat nanti yah, chingu. Heheh. Chingu ngarepin Luhan digituin ya? Tapi di Chapter ini…. Hehe, maaf kalo gak sesuai keinginan, ne? /bow/ Tapi ngomong-ngomong, chingu review sampe 2 kali di Chapter ini. Hihi. Thanks for review, review lagi otte? ;)

byunniewife : Threesome atau lebih? Kalau menurut Zhao ini udah lebih. Hehe. Buktinya Luhan udah sama yang lainnya juga. /tunjuk Suho dan Xiumin/ Haha. Makasih udah review ^^ Review lagi….

Park Bee : Halo juga, chingu . Eum…. Makasih udah mau review ff HunHan punya Zhao. /bow90derajat/. Chingu BaekYeol/ChanBaek shipper, ya? Chingu benci dgn sad ending? Kita sama. Tos? Iyasih, ff yang ini ga Zhao bikin official couple, soalnya biar menitik beratkan ke Luhan. /ngomong apa sih, Zhao?/ Hehe. Perasaan Kris sama Lulu? Dia masih labil, jadi biarin aja. Tapi, di chapter ini udah ketauan belum, ya? Hehe. Sekali lagi, makasih udah review. Review lagi kalo boleh? o.O

baby'z : Aigooo aigooooo. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae, Zhao updatenya kelamaan. Chingu jamuran? Sini Zhao obatin. /obatin pake kekuatan healer Lay/ Hehe. Zhao dapet inspirasi dari…dari mana, ya? Zhao juga ga tau. Tiba-tiba setiap mau ngetik muncul aja ide-idenya. Makanya kadang-kadang malah jadi 'something' dan aneh gitu. Hehe. Ini udah lanjut. Maaf kalo tetep lama. . Gomawo udah review, review lagi, yaaa

miszshanty05 : Hehe. Lebay? Lebay knp si Thehun? Thanks for review, chingu

ButtCouple137 : Iyah! Tendang dia! Tendang dia! /tunjuk Sehun/ Iyah, kalo Luhan ke rumah Chanyeol bisa gawat. Tapi di chapter ini…. Tada! Bisa dibaca sendiri. Hoho. Udah dilanjut chingu. Maaf kalo kelamaan dan ga sesuai keinginan. /bow/ Makasih reviewnya, review lagi, ya? ^^

lisnana1 : Hehe. Kalo TBC-nya gak disitu malah ga seru, chingu. #digorok. Ah? Penasaran, ya, mau dipermalukan kayak gimana? Tapi…di chapter ini….. hehe. Maaf kalo belum bisa terkabul. Hehe. Mianhae Zhao gabisa kasih update yang asep. Lagian kalo dikasih asep nanti chingu sesak nafas. /apa ini?/ /abaikan/ Makasih atas 'fighting' dan reviewnya. Fighting juga buat review lagi. Hehe XD

12Wolf : Eum….soal NC-an-nya…. Di chapter ini ada gak, yaa?... hehe. Gomawo udah dibilang daebak. Udah Zhao lanjut. Gimana? Maaf kalo gak sesuai keinginan dan kelamaan. -_- Tapi, thanks buat reviewnya. Review lagi, ne?

Hisayuchi Kim : Harapan chingu akan terkabul. /muncul ala ibu peri/ hehe. Tapi Luhan jeranya nanti. Kalo sekarang belum saatnya. Makasih buat reviewnya. Review lagi? O.o

asroyasrii : Aci jangan sedih…. /kasih tisu/ Luhan dibikin tegas? Nanti dia akan tegas kalo udah waktunya. Hehe. /smirk/ Udah dilanjut, tapi maaf kalo kelamaan. /bow/ Makasih udah review. Review chapter ini, ya?

kim shion : Wow. Eh, kita kok jadi ngomongin bdsm, yah? Hehe. Tapi seru sih. /loh?/ Yup. Yup. Udah dilanjut. Makasih buat 'hwaiting' dan reviewnya. Hwaiting buat review lagi, ne?

HunHanie : Hehe. Gomawo. /bow/ Kasian, ya, sama Luhan. Zhao juga. /plakk/ Thanks udh review. Review lagi, ne?

XiYuuYng : Kalo Luhan di rumah Chanyeol, pasti bakal dipermaluin bgt. Tapi, dichapter ini….hehe. maaf gak sesuai keinginan. Makasih udah gak sabar nungguin chapter ini. /loh?/ /gorok Zhao/ Eh? Jeongmal gomawo udah bela-belain baca ff Zhao walau puasa. Tapi Zhao gak dapet dosanya, kan? o.O Hehe. Gomawo lagi buat 'fighting' dan review-nya. Review lagi, ok? ^^

imhappyvirus : Suka? Suka? Gomawoooo. /bow/ Hehe. Maaf Sehunnya Zhao bikin jahat disini. Ini demi kelancaran ff Zhao. /plakk/ Chingu pernah di posisi Luhan? Hmm.. Fighting, chingu! Sehun kayaknya belum bisa baik di chapter ini, mungkin di chapter depan, atau depannya lagi, atau depan depannya lagi? /apa ini?/ /tendang Zhao/ Soal HunHan jadi romantis…. Itu pasti, tapi nanti. Hehe. So, makasih buat reviewnya. Review lagi, ne?

ferinaref : Sehun tobat. Eum…tobat ga, ya? Eum…. Hehe. Kita lihat aja nanti. Semua 'kan indah pada waktunya. XD /apasih Zhao?/ /plakk/ Ok, thanks buat reviewnya. Review lagi, yah? ;)

mitahunhan : Aigoo, harusnya pake sepatu pantofel ajah biar mantep, chingu. Hehe. Luhan nanti pasti bertindak. Tapi nanti. Hehe. /smirk/ Gomawo udah review. Review lagi, juseyoooo. ^^

Kiela Yue : Gak nyangka? Zhao juga. Hehe. /plakkk/ Yup, udah dilanjut. Kak Kiela masih penasarankah apa yang dilakukan Sehun di chapter ini? Maaf kalo gak sesuai keinginan atau kelamaan. /bow/ Thanks udah nunggu dan buat review-nya. Review lagi, ne?

Nurfadillah : Kenapa Yeol harus suka sama Luhan? Eum…. Karena….demi kelancaran ff ini. Hehe. /plakk/ /tendangZhaokekolamhiu/ Sehun jahat banget, yah? Maaf. Gomawo udah review, review lagi, ne? _

sari2min : aigooo, chingu. Gomawo udah review per-chapter. /bow/ Sehun berubah gara-gara itu. Tapi ada alasan lainnya, loh. Hehe. Chingu seneng ngeliat KrisHan & ChanLu? Aaaa….Chingu pecinta Luhan/? Kita sama. Hehe. Maaf kalo Luhan terlalu lembek di sini. Nanti bakal ada sesuatu, kok. Tapi nanti. Hehe. Soal perasaan Luhan ke Sehun? Kita lihat di Chapter depan/depan/depan lagi. Hehe. /plakk/ /abaikan/ gomawo reviewnya, review lagi…? ^^

poetpoet : Hehe, maaf kalo Sehunnya Zhao bikin keterlaluan. Gomawo reviewnya, chingu. Mind to review again?

: Gomawo udah dibilang keren. Kurang, yah, siksaannya? Sebenernya Zhao gak tega nyiksa Luhan. /terus kalo gitu kenapa bikin ff ini, Zhao?/ /plakkk/ Chingu psikopat? (o.o) Omo!? Jangan siksa Zhao, ne? hehe. Peaceee ^_^v . Gomawo udah review. Review lagi, ne?

.

Nah, cukup sampai disini dulu yaaaa. Zhao tunggu review chingudeul, eonniedeul, oppadeul, dan saeng-saeng tercinta.

Sekali lagi Zhao ucapkan terimakasih buat semuanya. Jangan lupa buat review, ne? *BbuingBuing aLa 96 Line*

~Annyeong Haseyo~


	6. Chapter 6

Is My Brother a Psycho?

(Chapter 6)

By LittleZhao

Cast : All EXO member and another

Pairing : HunHan as the main pairing. You can find

other pairing(s) on the story

Rate : M and Incest

Disclaimer : Casts are not mine, only the story is mine.

.

ATTENTION!

THIS IS A FANFICTION WITH 'M (MATURE)' RATE. SO I GIVE YOU ATTENTION IN THE BEGINNING. IF YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO READ THIS, YOU CAN EXIT FROM THIS PAGE. IF YOU STILL WANNA READ THIS, YOU WILL ACCEPT THE EFFECT. SO, THINK AGAIN, OK?

.

PERHATIAN!

INI ADALAH FANFICTION DENGAN RATE M (DEWASA). JADI, ZHAO MEMBERIKAN PERINGATAN DI AWAL. JIKA KAMU BELUM CUKUP UMUR UNTUK MEMBACA INI, KAMU BISA KELUAR DARI HALAMAN INI. JIKA KAMU TETAP INGIN MEMBACA INI, KAMU AKAN MENERIMA EFEKNYA. JADI PIKIRKAN LAGI, YA?

Happy reading ^_^

.

.

.

'ZRASSSHHH'

Terdengar bunyi air dari kamar mandi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 malam.

"Nan yeongwonhan neoui Peter Pan…. Geu sigane meomchun ni namja…. Nanana…," terdengar suara dendangan dari kamar mandi yang sama dengan asal bunyi air tadi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan bernyanyi setiap ia mandi. Ya, walaupun tidak ada yang dengar, Luhan sudah cukup puas, kok.

Setelah mandi, Luhan segera memakai pakaiannya. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, Luhan berjalan ke lantai bawah. Menuju ke dapur.

'Eh? Lampunya belum dinyalakan, eoh? Apa Sehun belum pulang?' tanya Luhan dalam hati ketika ia melihat lampu lantai bawah belum dinyalakan. Dengan segera ia menyalakan lampunya satu persatu. Setelah itu ia berniat kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Namun, ketika ia melewati tangga, ia melihat siluet seseorang. Ia menengok ke sebelah kanan. Ternyata itu Sehun.

"Sehunnie. Kau sudah pulang?"

"….," Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Luhan dari tangga.

"Sehunnie. Kau kenapa diam saja? Aigoo. Kau belum mengganti bajumu, eoh?..." Luhan menjeda perkataannya dan menghampiri Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan agak takut melakukan ini. Sehun menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"….cepat mandi. Hyung akan menyiapkan makan mal…,"

'BRAKKKK'

"Aargh. Hunnie…. Appo. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba saja Sehun mendorong Luhan ke dinding dengan keras dan mengurung Luhan diantara dirinya dan dinding.

"…cup…mmmh…cup…,"

"Mmhh…. Sehunnie…. Hemmptikannnh…," Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri dari kurungan dan ciuman Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Namun….

'PLAKKKK'

"Diam, jalang!" Sehun memang melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi, ia malah menampar Luhan dan mengatainya. Tamparan Sehun pada Luhan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu membuat Luhan jatuh terduduk. Luhan memegangi pipinya yang sakit dan menunduk. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba seperti ini. Sehun masih berdiri di depannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Bukan. Itu bukan bentakkan Sehun. Tapi itu bentakkan Luhan. Ia menatap mata Sehun tajam. Luhan mencoba berdiri sambil menahan air matanya. Luhan takut. Bisa dilihat dari tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar.

"Kau sudah berani membentakku, Luhan?" Sehun malah balik bertanya dengan nada dingin dan menatap Luhan makin tajam. Bahkan ia mengeluarkan 'smirk'-nya.

"Aku…. Aku…. Apa salah hyung, Sehun? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Luhan melunak. Namun, ia tetap menatap Sehun. Ia merasa gentar. Ia berdiri dengan bersandar pada dinding. Mungkin disenggol sedikit saja, ia akan jatuh lagi.

"Apa salahmu? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba seperti ini? Huh. Pertanyaanmu itu seperti kau baru mengenalku,"

"Sehun! Hyung serius!"

"Serius? Kau kira aku tidak serius, Xi Luhan?"

"…."

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan dengan pembual itu, cantik?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada menusuk sambil mendekati Luhan. Luhan kembali dikurung oleh Sehun. Sekarang Luhan sudah tidak menatap Sehun. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke kiri saat ia merasakan tangan Sehun mengelus pipi kanannya.

"Aku…tidak…,"

"Tidak? Tidak apa? Hmm?" Sehun makin mendekatinya. Sehun berbicara di telinga kanan Luhan. Walaupun suaranya pelan, tetap saja suara itu membuat Luhan merinding.

'TES'

Air mata Luhan jatuh. Luhan makin gemetaran sekarang. Ia sangat takut. Entah apa yang membuatnya harus takut. Sehun? Mungkin.

"Kenapa menangis, Lu? Kau tinggal jawab, kan? Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya tadi. Atau kau mencoba untuk melindunginya?"

"…,"

"Hahha. Beruntung sekali dia, ya? Dilindungi oleh seorang 'malaikat'. Ya! Malaikat murahan…,"

'BRAKKK'

"CUKUP!...,"

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan mendorong Sehun dengan keras. Membuat punggung Sehun menabrak dinding tangga di belakangnya. Sehun terbelalak. Ia tidak percaya kenapa Luhan bisa melakukan itu padanya. Sehun mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya sendiri. Begitupun Luhan. Ia masih gemetaran bahkan air matanya jatuh lagi. Ia juga masih tidak bisa percaya kenapa ia bisa mendorong Sehun sekeras itu. Luhan merasa takut. Terlebih lagi saat Sehun mengeluarkan smirk-nya lagi sekarang. Ketika Sehun mencoba untuk mengurungnya lagi ke dinding, Luhan langsung kabur. Luhan berlari cepat menuju pintu keluar. Ia takut. Sangat takut, dan entah kenapa di saat takut ini ia teringat Kris.

"Kau mencoba untuk kabur, eh?"

Sedikit lagi Luhan menggapai gagang pintu keluar. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sakit pada bagian kepalanya. Rambutnya di jambak. Sehun yang melakukan itu.

"SEHUN! LEPASKAN! HYUNG MOHON!"

Ya. Sehun melepaskan jambakkannya pada Luhan. Namun ia melepaskannya dengan kasar. Membuat tubuh sebelah kiri Luhan menabrak pintu. Lalu….

'BUGG'

'BUGG'

Sehun memukul wajah dan perut Luhan. Hal ini membuat Luhan meringkuk kesakitan. Sehun belum puas. Ia menarik bagian depan kaos Luhan dengan kasar dan membuat Luhan berdiri. Sehun bisa melihat darah di bibir Luhan.

'BUGG'

Bukannya kasihan, Sehun malah makin memukuli Luhan. Luhan merasa sakit pada merasa ada yang mengalir di sana. Iapun menyentuh lubang hidungnya. Benar saja. Ada darah di sana.

"KENAPA KAU BISA KABUR DARIKU SEDANGKAN KAU HANYA MENURUT DENGAN LAKI-LAKI ITU!"

"Sehun…," Luhan yakin. Sehun salah paham. Ia pasti melihat kejadian tadi siang dan menyimpulkannya dengan sembarangan. Luhan harus meluruskan ini semua.

"JAWAB AKU, XI LUHAN!"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Sehun! Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun dengannya tadi siang!" Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun. Masih dengan posisi terduduk dan memegangi perutnya, Luhan menatap Sehun tajam. Luhan sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Ini salah pahan.

"Huh, itu hanya alasanmu saja, kan!? TERUS SAJA! TERUS SAJA LINDUNGI DIA! HARUSNYA KAU SADAR, DIA HANYA INGIN TUBUHMU, XI LUHAN!"

"SEHUN, HENTIKAN! DENGARKAN DULU PENJELASAN HYUNG!..."

"TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU DIJELASKAN LAGI, BRENGSEK! AKU SUDAH TAHU SEMUANYA! Jangan sok menjadi pahlawan untuk dia, Luhan. Atau malah kau yang senang dia mejadi pahlawanmu selama ini!?..."

"Sehun! Cukup!"

"NAMJA ITU! APA YANG SEBENARNYA DIA BERIKAN SAMPAI KAU JADI SEPERTI INI! MERELAKAN TUBUHMU UNTUKNYA! MENJADI MURAHAN UNTUKNYA!?...,"

"Hentikan, Sehun! Selama ini aku melakukan pekerjaan itu untukmu juga! Demi kita! Demi membayar hutang-hutang Ayah!"

"Kau pembual, Xi Luhan! Kau dan dia sama saja! KRIS! MUNGKIN TANPA DIBAYARPUN KAU TETAP AKAN MAU MELAYANINYA!...,"

"SEHUN, HENTIKAN!...,"

"BENAR, KAN! KAU MEMBELANYA LAGI! BELA DIA TERUS, LUHAN! BELA SI BRENGSEK ITU!...,"

"SEHUN! CUKUP!"

'BUGG'

Keadaan menjadi hening sementara. Mungkin kalian menyangka Sehun memukul Luhan lagi. Namun, kalian salah. Kali ini Luhan yang memukul Sehun. Tepat di wajahnya. Luhan yang sudah berdiri, mencoba mengatur nafasnya sekarang. Tangannya masih terkepal. Ia masih menatap Sehun tajam walaupun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia hanya menatap Sehun yang terjatuh di lantai.

Sehun mengelap sudut bibirnya yang terasa perih dan asin dengan punggung tangannya. Bibir Sehun membentuk smirk lagi ketika ia melihat darah di punggung tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengelap bibirnya. Iapun bangun. Ia mendekati Luhan yang ketakutan.

"KAU!"

'BUKK' Sehun mencoba untuk memukul Luhan, namun kali ini Luhan menangkisnya.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI, SEHUN! HYUNG SUDAH TIDAK BISA MENOLERANSI PERBUATANMU!"

"Lalu kau mau apa? Huh?"

Sehun bertanya kepada Luhan dengan kesal. Keadaan Luhan tidak jauh beda dengan keadaannya. Ia melihat Luhan begitu berantakan. Nafas Luhan naik turun. Bajunya berantakan. Rambutnya juga. Luhan begitu takut sekarang. Luhan ingin pergi dari rumah ini. Luhan mencari cara untuk melepaskan diri dari Sehun kali ini. Akhirnya Luhan menyembunyikan tangan kanannya ke belakang punggungnya. Ia bersyukur dengan posisinya yang membelakangi pintu. Akan lebih mudah untuk membuka pintu kalau begini. Tangan kiri Luhan yang ia biarkan di depan, ia gunakan sebagai penangkis apabila Sehun menyerangnya. Luhan makin mundur ketika Sehun berjalan mendekatinya. Dan…. Dapat! Tangan kanan Luhan berhasil menggenggam kenop pintu rumahnya.

'Sedikit lagi,' kata Luhan dalam benaknya.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun melirik tangan kanan Luhan yang berada di balik punggungnya.

'Mencoba membuka pintu rupanya,' benak Sehun. Sehun mengeluarkan smirk lagi ketika ia mendengar bunyi kenop pintu yang diputar. Luhan segera membuka pintu dengan cepat dan berlari keluar. Ya. Dia berhasil keluar dari rumahnya. Ia berlari cepat menuju pagar.

'GREPP'

"LEPASKAN, SEHUN! Hikss…," Sehun kembali menggapai Luhan sebelum Luhan sempat membuka pagar rumahnya. Sehun menangkap pinggang Luhan sehingga Luhan susah bergerak. Ia mencoba menyeret Luhan ke dalam rumah kembali.

"Mau kemana kau, huh!? Mencoba kabur, eoh!?"

"Hikss…. Lepaskan aku. Aku mohon…hikss…," Luhan terus memberontak di pelukan Sehun sambil menangis. Ia memukul dan mencakar tangan Sehun di pinggangnya. Sungguh. Luhan takut. Sangat takut. Luhan tidak mau berada di rumah dengan Sehun lagi. Luhan ingin pergi. Ia sudah tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti bukan manusia oleh Sehun.

"DIAM!"

"Hikkss…. TOLOOONG! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU! Hiks…hikss….KRIIIS! TOLONG AKU!"

"DIAM! JANGAN BERTERIAK!"

"Hiks…hmmm….TOLOMPPPPHH…HHMMPPPHH….Hksss…," Sehun membekap mulut Luhan dengan erat. Namun Luhan tetap berteriak. Akhirnya hanya gumaman yang terdengar malam itu di halaman rumah mereka.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk membawa Luhan masuk lagi ke rumah. Namun, semua itu tetap membuahkan hasil. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam rumah kembali. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Luhan dengan kasar. Lalu ia mengunci pintu.

'BUGGG'

"Arrrrggghh…,"

Yang tadi adalah erangan Sehun. Punggungnya sakit. Ternyata Luhan meninjunya dari belakang. Sehun memegangi bagian belakangnya dan beringsut jatuh. Luhan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk kembali membuka pintu. Namun kali ini entah kenapa kunci pintu itu sudah sekali dibuka. Luhan panik. Tangannya gemetaran. Air matanya jatuh lagi.

"JALANG! KAU BERANI MELAWANKU!"

"Hikss…," Luhan makin menangis ketika ia tahu kalau Sehun sudah berdiri.

"KEMARI KAU! Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dari sini, sayang!" Sehun kembali menangkap Luhan.

"Hikksss…. Lepaskan hyung, Sehun. Hyung mohon…hikksss…hikss… ampun…," Luhan menangis memohon sambil memukuli Sehun yang kini mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Luhan ke kasur. Ia langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya. Setelah itu, ia melepaskan satu persatu seragam yang masih ia pakai sambil mendekati Luhan yang perlahan-lahan beringsut mundur.

"Hiks…apa yang akan…hiks…kau lakukan, Sehun…hikss…,"

Sehun tidak menjawab Luhan. Ia tetap melepas pakaiannya hingga sekarang hanya memakai celana panjangnya.

"Sehun…hiks…hyung mohon…,"

"Memohonlah, Luhan. Menangislah…,"

Sehun berkata sambil mengeluarkan smirknya dan menatap Luhan lapar. Tangannya yang mengelus pipi Luhan yang basah membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya takut.

"Sehun…Sehunnie…hiks…hiks…,"

"Kenapa menangis? Kau namja, Xi Luhan. Kau hyung-ku. Kau terlihat lemah, pabbo Luhan!" ucap Sehun sambil mendekati Luhan yang makin memundurkan badannya. Luhan menahan tubuh Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Berjaga-jaga agar tubuh tersebut tidak mendekatinya lebih dari itu. Namun sepertinya harapan Luhan tidak akan terkabul malam ini. Sehun terlihat makin lapar dan sekarang mulai menyentuh baju atasan yang Luhan pakai.

"Jangan, Sehun. Hikss…," pinta Luhan saat Sehun mulai menarik kaosnya. Sehun mencoba membuka kaos itu.

'PLAKK' 'PLAKK'

Terdengar suara kulit yang beradu dengan kencang. Ya, Sehun menampar Luhan. Dua kali. Setelah menampar Luhan, Sehun kembali berusaha melepas baju Luhan. Dan akhirnya dengan paksaan, Sehun berhasil melepas baju Luhan.

"Kau…tidak butuh ini! Seorang pria nakal tidak membutuhkan pakaian. Benar begitu, XI LUHAN!?" Tanya Sehun sambil membuang baju Luhan ke sembarang arah. Luhan hanya diam. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Huh. Sekarang…ini…,"

"Jangan, Sehun…Hentikan…," Luhan menahan tangan Sehun yang berusaha melepas bawahan yang ia pakai. Namun, apa daya. Sehun tetap menjadi pemenangnya.

Sekarang Luhan telanjang. Ia menekuk kakinya dan beringsut mundur lagi di kasur. Mata Luhan melebar melihat Sehun mulai melepas celananya. Luhan tahu. Sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dan Luhan sangat tidak menginginkan hal itu. Luhan harus bisa kabur sekarang.

"Hyunghhh…," Sehun merangkak mendekati Luhan yang sekarang terperangkap di kepala tempat tidur. Suara Sehun mulai berat.

"Jangan mendekat, Sehun! Berhenti disitu!" Luhan berteriak mengancam Sehun yang terus mendekatinya.

"Huh…Sudah berani mengancam ya, manis?" Sehun malah membalas ancaman Luhan dengan pertanyaan dan 'smirk'. Sekarang ia sudah tepat berada di depan Luhan. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang meringkuk. Memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan terlihat menahan tangis.

"Sehun! Andwae…," Sehun membuka paksa kedua kaki Luhan yang tertekuk rapat dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Luhan mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Sehun. Namun, semakin Luhan melawan semakin kasar pula Sehun melakukan.

'BUGG'

"Aarghh…emm..mmmmhhh,"

Akhirnya Sehun memukul perut Luhan. Seketika itu Sehun langsung menindih Luhan dan menciumi bibir Luhan paksa. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sehun tetap melakukan perlawanan. Tanpa memperdulikan perutnya yang sakit karena pukulan Sehun, ia mendorong dada Sehun dengan kencang. Namun, tidak membuahkan hasil. Sekarang malah tangannya yang ditahan di atas kepalanya oleh Sehun. Kaki Luhan yang tadinya menendangpun sekarang terasa sakit karena ditahan oleh kaki Sehun.

"Nggggh…,"

Luhan melenguh singkat saat ia merasakan tangan Sehun yang menyentuh miliknya. Bibir Sehun sudah berpindah ke leher Luhan. Menyesap, menggigit, dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

"Sehunnhh…hentikan…. Hyung mohonnnhh…,"

Kata-kata permohonan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan hanya menjadi bisikan angin untuk Sehun. Sehun malah melanjutkan permainannya pada Luhan. Ia mulai mengocok pelan junior Luhan yang sudah mulai mengeras dan mengeluarkan precum. Luhan mulai pasrah. Ia memang tidak melawan, namun tidak pula merespon apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Luhan merasakan sakit di dadanya. Bukan karena Sehun memukulnya lagi atau apapun. Lebih dari itu, Luhan merasakan sangat sakit sampai rasanya ia tidak bisa bernafas. Ngilu sekali di dalam dadanya. Sakit sekali saat ia tahu bahwa dirinya sedang dipermainkan. Rasa sakit di dalam dadanya bertambah saat ia mengingat bahwa yang memperlakukannya seperti ini adalah adiknya sendiri. Xi Sehun. Adik yang dulunya selalu manja padanya. Adik yang dulunya selalu ingin dilindungi. Adik yang dulunya selalu memanggilnya 'hyung' dengan sayang.

Luhan merasakan semua yang Sehun perlakukan padanya sekarang. Entah sejak kapan ia menungging dan sekarang Sehun sedang berusaha memasukkan 'dirinya' ke tubuh Luhan. Luhan merasakannya. Merasakan sakit pada 'bagian bawahnya'. Namun rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Hiks…,"

Luhan kembali menangis tertahan. Air matanya kembali jatuh. Sehun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya kasar dan mulai mendapatkan kenikmatan yang ia inginkan. Luhan hanya mengikuti gerakan Sehun. Tangannya mencengkeram sprei di bawahnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya untuk menahan air matanya keluar lagi. Tapi semuanya sia-sia. Air matanya kembali keluar.

"Hyuunggh…. Aaaargghhhh…,"

Entah berapa lama mereka melakukan itu, Sehun mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam tubuh Luhan. Setelah itu Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya dari 'hole' Luhan dan menidurkan dirinya di samping Luhan yang tertidur telungkup.

"Hyung…," Sehun menengok ke arah Luhan. Sehun tidak bisa melihat wajah Luhan karena Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Bahu Luhan yang bergetar cukup membuat Sehun yakin kalau Luhan menangis walau tidak mengeluarkan suara. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia menarik selimut. Setelah ia menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Luhan, ia mendekati Luhan dan membelai lembut surai hyungnya itu.

"Ini sebagai hukuman, Lu. Jangan menangis. Ini semua kesalahanmu…,"

"…"

"Aku harap, setelah ini kau tidak mengulang kesalahanmu lagi atau bahkan melakukan hal baru yang tidak aku sukai,"

Setelah membisikkan kalimat itu di telinga hyungnya, Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya dan tertidur.

.

.

LUHAN'S POV

"Hiks…,"

Sakit. Iya. Aku merasakan sakit. Bukan hanya pada 'bagian bawah'ku yang tadi dimasuki oleh Sehun. Tapi semuanya. Seluruh tubuhku sakit. Rasa sakitnya sampai ke dalam. Menusuk ke dadaku. Sesak. Ngilu. Cengkeramanku pada bantal yang aku tiduripun tidak bisa meredakan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan.

Aku mengingat kembali kata-kata Sehun barusan.

'Ini sebagai hukuman, Lu. Jangan menangis. Ini semua kesalahanmu…,'

Sehun…. Kenapa kau bilang ini semua kesalahan hyung? Hyung sudah coba untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi kau yang tidak mau terima, kan? Sehun, kau keras kepala.

'Aku harap, setelah ini kau tidak mengulang kesalahanmu lagi atau bahkan melakukan hal baru yang tidak aku sukai,'

Lagi. Aku mendapat peringatan lagi dari Sehun. Entah peringatan yang keberapa. Hyung sudah berusaha melakukan apa yang kau minta, Sehun. Hyung sudah coba menuruti permintaanmu untuk tidak mengulang kesalahan lagi. Soal tadi siang…. Perihal itu masih mengganjal di hati hyung. Seandainya kau mau mendengarkan penjelasan hyung. Seandainya kau melihat semuanya sampai akhir. Sehun, kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Kau jahat.

"Hiks…,"

Sehun…. Seandainya hyung juga memperingatimu untuk tidak melakukan ini lagi kepada hyung. Akankah kau menurutinya. Atau setidaknya kau berusaha untuk menurutinya. Hyung sungguh menyayangimu Sehun. Saking sayangnya sampai hyung takut untuk memberimu peringatan. Takut kalau nanti kau marah, tidak terima, atau bahkan yang paling buruk kau meninggalkan hyung. Sehun, kau egois.

Aku memalingkan kepalaku ke arah Sehun. Dia sudah tertidur. Aku bisa melihat semuanya. Kelopak matanya yang tertutup menyembunyikan mata dan tatapan yang dulu hangat, mata yang selalu menampilkan sepasang bulat sabit ketika ia tersenyum. Namun kini, tatapan itu selalu tajam dan mengintimidasiku. Bibir itu, bibir yang dulu selalu menyebut namaku manja dan indah, mengeluarkan kata-kata lembut, dan menampilkan senyum yang menawan. Sekarang, kata-kata menusuk dan mengancam lebih sering keluar dari bibir itu, bersamaan dengan peringatan yang memaksa dan senyum meremehkan. Sehun. Kemana Xi Sehun yang dulu? Sehun, kau sudah berubah.

Perlahan aku gerakkan tanganku untuk meraih tangan Sehun di depanku. Aku ingin menggenggam tangan itu lagi seperti dulu. Dan…ya. Aku menggenggamnya sekarang. Aku berusaha untuk berhati-hati dan lembut agar tidak membangunkannya. Yang aku rasakan sekarang adalah…dingin. Kenapa…? Apa yang terjadi? Apa ini kesalahan otot dan syaraf di tanganku? Atau tangan Sehun? Aku membuka tanganku melepas tangan Sehun dan menyentuhnya kembali. Bahkan aku menggenggamnya lebih erat. Aku mencari kehangatan yang dulu bisa aku rasakan hanya dari sentuhan tangan Sehun. Namun, sekarang aku tidak bisa merasakannya. Dimana kehangatan itu? Apa sudah hilang? Sehun, kau berbeda.

Aku melepaskan genggamanku pada tangan Sehun dan memposisikan badanku membelakanginya. Aku menyesalkan kenapa air mata bodoh ini tidak mau berhenti keluar. Dan rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit di dadaku kenapa tidak mau hilang. Tanpa sadar aku menaruh tanganku di dada. Memukul-mukulnya dengan tanganku yang entah sejak kapan sudah terkepal.

"Hilang…ayo hilang…hiks…," aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri berharap rasa sakit yang aku rasakan hilang.

Aku menghapus air mataku kasar dan menggerakkan tubuhku. Memaksa tubuhku bergerak turun dari ranjang walaupun terasa sakit. Aku berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju lemari pakaian. Aku mengambil acak bajuku dan memakainya dengan cepat namun hati-hati. Membuat pergerakan selembut mungkin agar Sehun tidak terbangun. Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Sebenarnya aku takut untuk melakukan hal itu mengingat Sehun sudah memberiku peringatan. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan akan perlakuan Sehun kepadaku. Sudah terlalu sakit hatiku menerima semua perbuatannya. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi.

Aku kembali menatap Sehun saat aku memegang kenop pintu kamarku. Sehun, maafkan Hyung. Hyung harus pergi. Hyung sudah lelah kalau terus begini. Terus dipermainkan olehmu. Maafkan hyung, Sehun. Hyung menyayangimu.

END LUHAN'S POV

.

NORMAL POV

'TES'

Air mata Luhan kembali jatuh bersamaan saat dia menutup pintu kamar yang tadi menjadi saksi bisu kelakuan Sehun padanya. Dengan berhati-hati Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah ini. Meminimalisir suara agar Sehun tidak terbangun. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak mau melakukan hal ini mengingat Sehun sudah memberinya peringatan untuk kesekian kalinya tadi. Ia juga sangat menyayangi Sehun. Tidak mungkin ia bisa meninggalkan Sehun sendiri. Ia pasti akan memikirkan adiknya. Bagaimana ia bangun dari tidurnya, bagaimana ia sekolah, makan, dan bagaimana tidurnya pada malam harinya.

Namun sepertinya Luhan sudah masa bodoh dengan itu semua. Mengingat Sehun sama dengan mengingatkannya akan kelakuan bejat Sehun padanya selama ini. Luhan sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan Xi Sehun.

Dengan sedikit berlari Luhan menjauhi rumahnya. Rumah yang selama ini menjadi penonton setia kehidupannya dan Sehun.

"Hiks…,"Luhan menangis lagi. Ia tidak peduli kalau ia sedang berada di jalan umum. Ia tidak perduli ada berapa orang yang menatapnya dengan aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Di awal musim dingin ada seorang pemuda yang berkeliaran di jalan pada malam hari hanya memakai kaus lengan pendek tipis dan celana training. Belum lagi wajah Luhan yang sembab karena air mata dan cara berjalannya yang aneh sambil menangis pasti mengundang tanya orang-orang yang melihatnya. Tidakkah ia seperti orang yang berhasil lari dari penganiayaan?

Luhan sebenarnya tidak tahu kemana ia akan pergi. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa pergi sejauh-jauhnya dan terbebas dari Sehun. Ya, Sehun. Air mata Luhan kembali keluar ketika entah kenapa otaknya memutar semua data tentang Sehun seperti kaset film.

'Luhan-hyung, jangan takut thama anjing, yah? Ada Thehun dithini,' Luhan bisa mengingat bagaimana Sehun yang masih berumur 6 tahun bisa melindunginya dari anjing galak.

'Luhan-hyung, hari ini Sehun beli dua bubble tea. Satu untukku, satu untuk hyung,' teringat bagaimana senyuman seorang Sehun berumur 8 tahun yang begitu tulus ketika ia memberikan bubble tea kepada Luhan.

'Luhan-hyung, Saengil chukkae hamnida! Ini hadiah untukmu! Lihat! Bagus, kan? aku membelinya dengan uang jajanku sendiri,' Sehun…saat ulang tahun Luhan yang ke 14, Sehun membelikannya jaket Manchester United. Luhan sangat senang saat itu terlebih lagi Sehun membeli itu dengan uang jajannya sendiri.

'Luhan-hyung, aku mau topi itu,' ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun meminta dibelikan barang kepada Luhan saat orang tua mereka sudah berpisah.

'Luhan-hyung, model tasku sudah ketinggalan jaman. Belikan aku tas merek ini, hyung,' Luhan mengingat bagaimana raut wajah Sehun saat menunjuk sebuah tas dengan harga yang agak mahal di sebuah katalog. Dan akhirnya Luhan membelikannya.

'Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau aku tidak mau uang jajanku dipotong, hyung! Kalau kau berani melakukannya, awas kau!' sambil terus berlari, Luhan meremas bajunya pada bagian dada saat ia mengingat bagaimana Sehun mengancamnya dengan pisau saat ia tidak mau uang jajannya dipotong.

'Dan ingat, rusa kecil! Jangan lagi berlaku macam-macam! Berlakulah sewajarnya. Pulang tepat waktu dan SENDIRI!' peringatan Sehun saat Luhan selesai menerima telepon dari Kris beberapa waktu lalu masih Luhan ingat.

Stop! Terlalu banyak kenangan akan Sehun yang Luhan ingat. Kenangan yang juga termasuk perbuatan buruk Sehun padanya membuat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sekarang. Mengusap wajahnya agar ingatan tersebut hilang. Luhan terus berlari tak tentu arah berusaha untuk menjauhi rumahnya walau ia tahu sekarang sudah cukup jauh bahkan sangat jauh. Luhan lelah, ia sudah tidak kuat berjalan. Akhirnya ia bersandar pada pagar rumah yang berada di dekatnya. Entah itu rumah siapa. Sungguh. Sekarang Luhan bingung ia harus kemana dan harus apa. Ah, semoga saja pemilik rumah yang halaman depannya Luhan tumpangi untuk beristirahat ini berbaik hati mau menawarkan istirahat kepada Luhan dan menampungnya.

Luhan mengatur nafasnya. Kakinya gemetaran karena sudah tidak kuat berlari. Luhan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia menyesal melupakan jaket hangatnya tadi padahal ia tahu kalau ini adalah awal musim dingin. Luhan merasa kedinginan dan takut. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan pegal. Terlebih lagi pada 'bagian bawahnya'. Rasa sakit itu belum hilang dan hal itu mengingatkannya kembali pada Sehun.

Sehun….

Sehun….

Luhan mempererat pelukkannya pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia teringat nama itu. Seluruh badan Luhan gemetar saat mengingat nama itu. Ia merasa takut seakan-akan Sehun adalah seorang pencabut nyawa yang menarik paksa roh Luhan untuk keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Hiks…takut…," Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara tekukan kakinya. Ia menangis lagi. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Mungkin ia trauma dengan sosok Sehun.

"Tidak mau…. Hiks…aku harus pergi…," Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha untuk bangun dari duduknya. Namun ia gagal. Ia kembali terjatuh karena kakinya sudah tidak kuat menumpu tubuhnya yang juga merasakan sakit.

"Hiks…hiks…. Aku takut…tolong…hikss…hikssss…," Luhan kembali meringkukkan tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Ia sangat takut kalau Sehun mengejarnya dari tadi dan berhasil menemukannya di sini. Kalau Sehun menemukannya di sini, ia pasti akan menyeret Luhan pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, Luhan pasti akan 'dihukum' lagi olehnya. Luhan berdoa dalam hati sambil terus menangis. Ia tidak ingin semua itu terjadi. Yang Luhan rasakan sekarang adalah takut. Ketakutan itu semakin menjadi saat bahunya disentuh oleh tangan seseorang.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Aaahh… grrrrh. Akhirnya Chapter ini selesai diketik dan bisa di update. Hehe.

Oke. Topik kali ini, Zhao pengen minta maaf karena Zhao kelamaan update. Waktu upload Chapter ini, Zhao sempet mikir… masih ada yang nunggu ga, ya? Atau pada bosen ga, ya? Kalo pertanyaan yang terakhir, Zhao udah bisa tebak jawabannya, soalnya Zhao kan juga reader. Terus, takutnya ceritanya malah ngebosenin karena udah pada lupa. Hehe. Jadi Zhao minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Zhao telat update karena kendala komputer. Komputer Zhao rusak jadi gabisa ngetik. So, selama ga ngetik di komputer Zhao Cuma bisa nulis di kertas. Abisnya gatel pengen ngelanjutin tapi tertunda. /lirik komputer/

Tapi…. Zhao juga ucapkan terimakasih buat yang masih mau baca chapter ini, apalagi yang nungguin update-nya sampe lumutan. /maaf/ /bow/

Oiya, Zhao minta doa supaya komputernya ga eror lagi, ne. hihi. Gomawo

So, this is it! Review's reply ^^

hunhan thipper : Yup. Ini udah dilanjut, chingu. Masih penasaran ga, ya? Mianhae Zhao kelamaan update. Gomawo karena udah suka dan gomawo juga buat reviewnya. Review lagi ne? ^^

Isnaeni love sungmin : Ya, sekali-kali Sehun dibikin manusiawi gapapa kan? Hihi. Okeh. Udah dilanjut. Maaf kalo kelamaan /bow/. Gomawo udah review ^^. Review lagi, ne?

mitahunhan : Waduh? Emang tuh si Sehun udah sarap. Pengen sih masukin Sehun ke pesantren. Tapi, masalahnya pesantren gaada yang mau nerima Sehun. /loh/? Udah dilanjut, chingu. Mianhae kelamaan. /bow/ Gomawo udah review. Ditunggu review selanjutnya,ya? ^^

XiaLu BlackPearl : Zhao…juga jadi bingung mau ngomong apa, chingu. Heheh :P. Ya semoga aja Sehun cepet tobat yah, amin. Udah dilanjut ni, kelamaan ya? Maaf. /bow/ Thanks for review, review lagi otte? ;)

asroyasrii : Haha. Waktu Zhao bikin part Kris yang gwiyomi itu juga Zhao sampe ngakak banget ngebayangin Kris kayak gitu. Makasih udah dimaapin karena telat update kemarin. Kalo kali ini dimaapin gak, ya? /garuk kepala/ Gak kerasa ya, HunHannya? Kalo di chapter kemarin emang ga difokusin ke HunHan. Hehe. Kalo soal Kris dibunuh atau enggaknya…. Em…. Tanya Sehun aja, ne :P thanks buat reviewnya. Review lagi, ne?

ButtCouple137 : Sehunnie harusnya berterimakasih sama Zhao karena udah dikasih kesempatan buat seneng dan melayang-layang kelangit ketujuh. Hahahaha /ketawa setan/ /ditendang ke kolam piranha/. Waduh, kalo ngeliat reviewan chingu sama Chapter ini kayaknya chingu berbakat jadi peramal deh. Hihi. Udah dilanjut nih. Maaf kalo lama update-nya /bow/ . Makasih udah review ^^ Review lagi….

Chlie hanariunnse : Kalo ga ada masalahnya nanti ga seru, chingu. Hehe. Pertanyaan chingu akan terjawab satu persatu seiring berjalannya ff ini. /plakk/ Maaf kalo lanjutannya kelamaan atau mengecewakan. Tapi, makasih udah review. Review lagi, ne?

0312LuluEXOticS : Aaaa Kak Liyya mau gorok Sehun? Silakan. /loh/ Gapapa kok, kak. Zhao rela lahir batin dunia akhirat kalo kak Liyya mau gorok Sehun. Tapi…dosanya buat kak Liyya, kan? (O.o) Luhan suka Kris atau enggak…. Biar Luhan yang menjawabnya nanti. Hihi. Udah dilanjut kaaaaaaaakkk. Tapinya, maaf kelamaan. /bow/ Ngomong-ngomong, makasih buat reviewnya. Review lagi, yah kak?

12Wolf : Iyah. Si Sehun selalu punya ide kalo buat Luhan -_- . Udah dilanjut, chingu. Maaf kalo kelamaan. Thanks for review, review lagi…?

pinkpolar : Hah? Sebutan baru buat Sehun nih. Bihun putih. /catet/ Hehe. Udah di update, chingu. Maaf kalo ga kilat. /bow/ Tapi, makasih udah review. Review again?

fieeloving13 : Heung…. T_T Hehe. Makasih udah comment, comment lagi yah?

kim heeki : Hehe. Tapi Luhannya suka pagi pagi dibikin nafsu. Jadi biarin aja, chingu. Heheh. /plakkk/ Soal Luhannya jadi sama Sehun atau enggak…. Kita lihat nanti. Hahaha /ketawa setan/ /ditendang ke gurun/. Makasih udah review, review lagi, yaah?

ByunnaPark : Kalo dimasukin pesantren kasian pesantrennya chingu. Nanti Sehun bikin onar lagi di sana. Lagian nanti kalo dia jadi ustad, masa cadel. Hehehe. /di deathglare Sehun/ Aaaaaa…. Zhao lagi suka KrisHan. Gatau kenapa. Aaaaa /peluk chingu/ Chingu request KrisHan buat endingnya? Em…. Kita lihat nanti, yah. Hehe. /smirk/ Zhao udah lanjut, chingu. Tapinya lama. Maaf ya maaf. /bbuing bbuing/ But, Gomawo udah review, chingu. Ditunggu review selanjutnya,ya? ^^

deerpop : WAAAAAA…. Hahaha. Doakanlah agar Sehun tobat dan Kris cepet ngerebut Luhan, ya, chingu. :P Jangankan chingu, Zhao aja belum bisa memprediksi perasaan HunHan. #plakk #authoraneh . . hehe. Piiiiiiiis v._. Bias Chingu Luhan & Lay X all?…. Wah…. Mereka berdua tampang uke minta dianiaya tuh. Hehe. Makasih udah seneng sama ff ini dan udah nunggu kelanjutannya. Tapi maaf kelanjutannya kelamaan. /bow/ Makasih reviewnya, review lagi, ya? ^^

YoonAndi : Hellooo chingu anaknya HunHan/? Ketemu lagi dengan Zhao si majikan HunHan. Hehe. Hunhan moment? Kalo di Chapt ini ada ga ya?... hehe :P Ini udah dilanjut, maaf kalo lama, ne? /bow/ Yang udah Zhao bikin sampe finish sampe Chapter 11. Tapi itu belum sempurna. Masih harus diedit lagi. Belum lagi Zhao yang terkadang labil suka ngeganti alur cerita. Jadi kalo diupdate nantinya bisa kurang bisa lebih. Hehehe Gomawo udah review, chingu. Review lagi, ne?

Park Bee : Aaaaa,,, ga dapet feel-nya? Wah…. Zhao harus berusaha nih. Hehe. /smirk/ Jangan nangis chingu…. ULJIMMA! /bawa banner/ Ngomong-ngomong..makasih reviewnya. Review lagi kalo boleh.

dabel17 : Makasih udah dibilang keren. Sehun jahat ya? Maaf kalo Zhao bikin Sehun jahat disini. Sehun bakalan baik sama Luhan kalo udah waktunya. Hehe. Udah dilanjut chingu. Maaf kalo lama. /bow/ Thanks udh review. Review lagi, ne?

Hunhanie : Sehun….dengerin tuh. Ada yang minta kamu tobat! Hehe. Thanks commentnya chingu. Chapter ini lagi ya…

kim shion : Sebenernya itu bukan kepribadian ganda, menurut Zhao itu lebih ke…gangguan jiwa/? Hehe. Piiis… v._. Gomawo buat hwaiting dan reviewnya, review lagi, ne? Maaf kalo kelanjutannya lama. /bow/

XiYuuYng : Aaaa…. Zhao juga jadi teriak teriak anarkis lagi dapet review/? Ehehe. Syukur kalo ffnya nggak ngebosenin. Tapi kalo sekarang, gimana, ya? Hah? Saranghae? Nado saranghae, chingu. Hoho. Thaptel ini udah dilanjut, maaf kalo lama. /bow/ Makathih leview nya, chingu. Leview lagi, ya? ^^

baby'z : Cheonma, chingu. Aaaa…gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo atas pujiannya/? /bow/ . Zhao akan berusaha supaya lebih baik lagi. (y). Hehe. Chingu pengertian, ne? makasih ya. Tapi ini updatenya kelamaan, tetep dingertiin ga ya? Hihi. Thanks buat dukungan dan review-nya. Review lagi, ne?

baekhyunniewife : Ooooh. Hehe. Ohtidak, Sehun udah ngaduin Zhao ke chingu kalo Zhao yang bikin dia jadi gitu. Otidak otidaaakkkk.. /tutup muka/ Ga sabar ya nunggu chapter ini? Maaf ya chingu updatenya kelamaan. Kependekan? Padahal menurut Zhao ini udah panjang loh. -_- Hehe. Nanti Zhao usahain panjangin lagi deh. So, gomawo reviewnya. Review lagi, yah.

park soohee : Maaf Sehunnya Zhao bikin nyeremin, hehe. Soal KrisHan atau HunHan liat aja nanti ya, chingu. Gomawo buat reviewnya. Review lagi ya ^^

Nurfadillah : Nah! Bener banget! Sehun emang salah tapi Luhannya bukan ga ngerti-ngerti. Tapinya dia masih galau. Hehe. #luhanlabil . aaaa…mian mereka bener-bener saudara kandung, chingu. Hihi. Btw, makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya?

lisnana1 : Yah, Sehun harus bener-bener berterimakasih ni sama Zhao karena udah dikasih kesempatan buat menunjukkan kalo dia masih manusia/? HAHAHAHA /ketawasetan/ /ditendang ke Cina/ Yup, yup udah Zhao lanjut Chingu. Maaf lama. /bow/ Gomawo atas reviewnya, review lagi, ok?

poetpoet : Wah, chingu malah ngedukung Sehun buat ngasih hukuman, nih. Hehe. Ada tanduknya tuh di kepala :P Piiiis v._. Ini udah dilanjut chingu, tapi maaf lama, ne. /bow/ Thanks udah nunggu dan buat review-nya. Review lagi, ne?

Meylin : Iyah, udah sampe chapter 5 dan sekarang chapter 6nya. Aaa… Walaupun gitu, tapikan Luhan udah berusaha buat nolak Kris, chingu. Hehe. This is the next chap. Sorry if I've made you bored to waiting for this chapter. I'm really sorry. /bow/ But, thanks for your review and your wait for this chapter. Would you mind to review again?

Guest : Ehehe. Udah dilanjut, ne.

chans : Udah dilanjut. Kasian Lulu kalo begituan terus chingu, hehe. Gomawo reviewnya, review lagi?

lee : Gomawo udh dibilang keren. Maaf kali ini update lama. Udah lupa ya ceritanya? Mianhae /bow/ Tapi, makasih udah review, review lagi, ne?

flawlessaliens : annyeong, chingu. Salam kenal, ne Makasih udah suka dan makasih juga buat reviewnya. Review lagi, ok?

Qialin : Kurang sadis? O.O /lirik Sehun/ Berarti Sehun harus di gembleng biar tambah sadis. Hehe. Gapapa kok, review-an chingu seru. Hehhehe. Naaah, Sehun bener-bener harus berterimakasih sama Zhao udah dikasih kesempatan nunjukkin kalo dia itu masih punya perasaan. HAHAHA #plakk #lemparZhaokedormEXO . Gomawo udah review, review lagi yah, chingu

: Wet… Gomawo buat 'keren'nya dan reviewnya. Lagi yaaah

Fake JeonJi97 : Eung…. Zhao ga berdaya khayal tinggi, kok. Hehe. Sehun Cuma Zhao suruh ikut pelatihan aja kok biar jadi kayak gitu/? Ini udah dilanjut, chingu. Maaf lama T_T /nagis dipelukan Luhan/ . Wah baru tiga bintang. Zhao usahakan dapet lima bintang dari chingu nanti. Hihi. Ok, thanks buat reviewnya. Review lagi, yah? ;)

Wulandarydesy : Wah, Sehun dapet pendukung ternyata. Chingu…. Luhan nangis tuh gara-gara chingu. /tunjuk Luhan yang pundung/ Hehe, bercanda dilanjut, chingu. Tapi maaf lama. Makasih buat reviewnya, kalo review lagi…mau ya? Hehe

Kiela Yue : Penasaran yah, kak? Kalo sekarang masih penasaran ga, soalnya Zhao update lama. Hehe. /bow/ Yaa.. semoga aja Luhan mendapatkan yang terbaik dari Sehun atau dari Kris. Ehehe. Gomawo buat reviewnya, review lagi yah, kak

notinkeubell : Hehe. Gomawo. Ada yeojanya? Siapa ya? Gomawo udah review, review lagi, ne?

.

.

Akhir kata….

Zhao tunggu review dan respons chingudeul, eonniedeul, oppadeul, dan saeng-saeng tercinta.

Annyeong haseyo ~ ^_^


End file.
